A Sad Love
by LadySeradeRETURNS
Summary: This story once had over 180 reviews up to the 11th chapter! Reposted due to ff.net change of rules. Sarah returns Underground by a deal made by Jareth's first man. Sarah must befriend Jareth and convince him not to marry for any other reasons but love,
1. Dreams or Nightmares

A/N: Here we go again. I've been inspired to write a somewhat involved story…sure enough already planning a more detailed sequel! Stay tuned and I hope I'm able to take you all for a ride…thanks!

PROLOGUE

_She was running as fast as her feet could take her. Her shoes pounding on the pavement beneath her, each step echoing in her head like it was thunderstruck. Under her panting breath, she could feel the beginnings of sweat beads forming around her forehead and feeling their slow downward travel to her brow._

_She never once thought to look back behind for fear that it might reach her. Only knowing that she had to keep running, never to stop, until she knew she was safe. Her eyes narrowed in, trying to focus on something else – anything else. Whatever being it was that was following her, she knew that if it caught up to her, she'd be dead. Never once had she actually seen the beast, or man, or woman, or animal that chased her, she only knew that it was right behind her, quickly closing in. _

_She could feel it, it was right behind her. Her hands had balled up into fists and her breath was quick and erratic. Terrified to no end of the consequence should she slow down-even for a second-that this "thing" would catch her. Gaining speed at her heels she forced her body to push itself to the limits of running away from it all._

_But, just up ahead, in the shadows before her, she saw that he was there. He was going to protect her, save her from whatever this thing was behind her. As if the trees ahead of her had opened up to display him like a statue under the moonlight, she caught a strong glimpse of his alluring mismatched eyes. As she closed the distance between them, she used all the left over strength she harbored to throw herself against him and into his arms. His dark mischievous smile welcomed her and he wrapped his arms around her form. Once out of harms way, she knew she couldn't be touched. With a gentle nuzzle into the soft folds of his shirt, she took in the magic spices that were enchanting to her senses. Like a warm blanket of passion, she felt him radiate warmth and safety, and in his arms she knew that she would always be safe._

_As Sarah's breath began to calm, she slowly pushed off of him just enough to keep her body close to him. She gazed up into those hypnotic eyes of blue and green as they lay upon her. His platinum streaked hair fell over his broad shoulders, allowing a few loose strands to blow around the pale complexion of his face. _

_With a soft, but stern voice, his accent spoke to her, "You know I'll always be here for you, Sarah."_

CHAPTER 1

Sarah Williams awoke from another nightmare in a cold sweat. Catching her last breath in her throat, she sat straight up, releasing a light startle. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she paused for a moment to take in her surroundings, remembering where she was. Subconsciously lifting a hand over her heart, feeling the soft satin sleep shirt under her finger tips, and taking a deep breath once relieved that she was home.

After a few more deep breaths, she looked over at her bedside clock, four-thirty. Thinking to herself, "Well, at least it let me sleep in a bit longer than usual."

Like routine, Sarah leaned over to the bedside table and pulled the drawer out to remove a bottle of prescribed pills. Emptying a couple of blue oval pills into the palm of her hand, she washed them down with a glass of water sitting nearby. Falling back into the folds of her sheets, she shook her head wondering to herself if these dreams and nightmares would ever leave her alone.

It had been eight years since her fictious trek through the Labyrinth and she had since convinced herself that it was nothing but a dream. Nothing more but a very surreal fantasy that lead her to believe that there had been friends that helped her along on her journey, her baby brother being taken away by goblins and a time limit to rescue him from the King of the Goblins.

The King of the Goblins, Jareth

The man whose image never truly materialized in her dreams, but Sarah knew it was he. Or a figment of him; which would explain the reason for her to believe her imagination had made the whole thing up.

Since that adventure, Sarah had been plagued with dreams and nightmares of every evil thought of her childhood imagination. Whether it be of little dwarves killing fairies, Terrier knights on Sheepdog-horseback, evil spirits chasing her or her latest dream, something similar of her kind trying to harm her in some way, they all visited her at least three times a week. Had it not been for the medication that her psychiatrist prescribed to suppress them, they'd be visiting her every night.

But what still intrigued her about these dreams was that at the end of these nightmares she was never left alone. She was never truly left to be hurt, as He was always there. Vividly seeing his image standing there, offering his hand, pulling her into an embrace- she never spoke to him. By never saying a word, she merely listened for the sooth of his voice speaking to her and then she knew it was over.

Sarah's dreams followed her through the years, never having the same one twice, but still coming very frequent. They began affecting her schoolwork and as an adult, her career. She very rarely had a full nights rest and desperately needed an improvement.

She began seeing a psychiatrist on a regular basis, trying to expel these thoughts from her mind, hopefully releasing something within her that carried these childhood memories. After numerous amounts of tests and medications to aid her active mind, the doctors were only able to suppress some of the dreams, not end them. So, it's now into her adult life that she resorts to a routine of three times a week, waking up in the middle of the night and popping her valium.

The king of the goblins stood near the clearing. He double-checked his sightlines behind him, making sure there was still a clear path for the two of them to escape once she neared. He heard her crying. He heard her yelling. He could feel her fear.

His heart tried to reach out to her, for her to feel him and direct her, but she was keeping herself back. She was not extending any emotions he could latch onto. He willed her to follow her instincts and allow the fear to drive her to him. He would be there. He would be waiting.

Again, he double-checked the path behind him, to make sure no one was coming for them. Still clear. Then he heard her swift feet, speeding her through the forest towards him. She broke through the final branches that lay low and came into his sightline completely. His eyes widened at the sight of her and held his arms out for her to come to him. She did, and she wasn't stopping until she embraced him.

She flung her body against his; holding onto him for dear life, knowing that she had found safety and refuge within him. Her body was shaking, she was breathing hard, and her warm breath was felt through the thin fabric of his shirt as she pushed her face against his chest.

His hands came around her neck and tangled in her long dark hair. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and looked down at her when she pulled away to look up.

He gave her a light smirk and said, "You know I'll always be here for you, Sarah."

Tossing and turning, but never in any mental pain, he woke himself up from his dream. A monthly dose of memory that never was, but something he had hoped for. He was never going to see her again, so he had to move on with his own life.


	2. All Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Sorry these first few chapters are short…I've got quite a few long ones for the remainder of the story. Just one or three might slip in now and then. Thanks!

CHAPTER 2

Sarah Williams, twenty-four, had hit mild success with her work. Giving up the aspirations of being a theater actress, she's since become a well-known freelance writer in the city of New York. She'd been passed around several newspapers, and finally decided on her choosing her own work, instead of taking on assignments. This way, she was more apt to write what she held interests in and for her own opinion on the subject matter, rather than write a very apposing side for a very bias newspaper or magazine. It also prevented her from having to stick to a constant schedule of 9-5 whereas her little personal problem of getting of full nights' rest was almost impossible.

Another day tackled with the mingling of some of societies dirties politicians; she was ready to write a lengthy piece on infidelity within the public eye. She'd experienced first hand the many of the Upper class preying on the lower class, and using their titles as leverage. It was sure to be an excellent story, and she'd take as much time on it as needed. She didn't fear the lack of money coming in, as she'd written several useful pieces to keep on deck, just for this type of situation. She'd simply drop them off to the paper the next day and wait for her payment to arrive. Meanwhile, laying out this particular piece that was going to take some time.

She had intended on taking in a relaxing night of hot tea, a cozy blanket and her notes, but tonight it was beginning to feel a bit eerie. As she sat down on the couch, she noticed that the French doors in front of her, with white wooden panes, were not latched. She thought to herself about the last time she actually went out on her balcony, resulting in their being unlocked.

No reason, but she couldn't let it stay that way as she prepared to concentrate on her writings from the day. She pulled off the blanket and stood up from the couch, taking a sip of tea before walking to the door. She walked over and closed it firmly, latching it closed and locked, securing it. As she turned back towards the couch a sudden hit of thunder rolled outside. Sarah cringed at the surprise, but still smiled to herself to know that it was going to be one of those cozy nights.

She returned to the comfort of her couch, making sure her blanket covered her feet. Before her lay her notes scattered over the coffee table and she picked up one of the smaller notebooks to start sifting through. Pushing a couple strands of dark hair behind her ear as it fell in her eyesight, her eyes began to scan over her written words.

A loud crash of thunder hit the midnight sky, making Sarah jump. She wasn't anticipating a sound like that and it caught her off guard. Her eyes strayed outside to the French doors, once again, watching the clouds race across the moon. A full moon. A bright moon for this time of season.

She smiled to herself, thinking that she had lived alone for too long, and should consider getting a cat to keep company. Something that would mill around the apartment with her, so she didn't listen to every little thing. For tonight, every sound was magnified for some reason. Mentally shaking her head, she returned to her notes.

The small thud of something falling off a shelf nearby caught her attention. She looked up towards the sound and then quick over to the French doors, again. There was no wind, so what could have fallen? She scanned the floor and saw a small red book laying on the floor near one of her many mahogany bookcases. Sarah squinted her eyes to see what book it was, trying anything to not have to get up again. Sighing that she couldn't make out which one it was, her curiosity got the better of her and she got up to replace it back in it's proper spot.

She took a few steps towards the book on the floor…and stilled.

Where had this been?

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the fallen book. There before her, laid her childhood copy of Labyrinth. The book she thought she had left behind at her parents' old house, in a box in the attic, underneath many very heavy things. The things she needed to say good-bye to when she admitted she had a problem. Memories flowing through her mind in a matter of twenty seconds, she didn't want to touch the book, thinking that all the progress she had made, putting it behind her and such, the touch from this book would wash up anything she had suppressed. Leaving herself in the same state she had been back in school and further into college. The real reason she didn't graduate within the top ten percent of her class, when she had always had the ability to do so. This book was the problem. This book was the core of it all. This book…ruined her life.

Still, where had it fallen from, she wondered. Sarah scanned the bookshelves looking for an open space it had come from. Everything was neatly pressed against the next book, hugging back to front bindings of the Renaissance, English Lit, journals and photo albums. No empty space for a small, red leather bound book to fall from.

Curiosity won, but always the "neat freak" picked up the book. Knowing the power it had, she didn't want to begin memory lane at that moment. She had real life to tend to, first.

Sarah placed the book, oddly, on a shelf containing "modern art". Letting a finger linger over the spine as if caressing a small trinket of value, she wouldn't open it. But, now that it sat there in her apartment on her bookshelf, again, it held the attraction of Pandora's Box. Therefore, it was to stay there…unopened.

She shook her head and turned back to return to the couch. She let out a light snort at how ridiculous she felt, "If only Dr. Golden knew what I was really thinking right this moment."

Sarah reached the couch and sat down, but not settled. She wondered how that book had gotten there, and why. In about one minute, she'd have her answer.

Her eyes had looked up to check the time on her old grandfather clock her father had given to her as a present when she moved to the city. The same clock she remembered sitting in her living room. The same clock she had always double-checked to see that her parents were, again, not on time coming home. The clock her stepmother always liked to stand by when Sarah was coming in late from another afternoon "daydreaming" in the park with Merlin, her dog. A clock, for whatever reason, had stopped abruptly in mid tick. The pendulum was to an angle, as if it had gotten stuck or frozen.

The book…and now the clock.


	3. He's Better at that Than I Am

CHAPTER 3

If there were ever a particular soundtrack that one could play when one was alone, now would be the time to hear it. For a split second, Sarah felt as if her own breath had caught in her throat with any idea that the old, very old, grandfather clock would stop. It had to be wound to work, but it seemed that thing would run forever without being wound for quite sometime. Infact, she may have remembered her father doing it for her when they first moved that big clunker into the living room.

Sarah crooked her head to one side, "That's weird, I wonder-"

Sarah was jolted back at the first sound of a horrendous crack of thunder, following by some wicked lightning show outside her French doors. The initial blow caused the doors to open inward, inviting a strong wind that forced her to press against the back of the couch, like she was just about to go over a steep roller coaster drop. Her breath escaped her as the cold air hit her face, sending a chilling sensation through her bones. She felt her hair billowing behind her, but still couldn't catch her breath against the strength of the wind. This wasn't just an accident that the storm outside blew the doors open, otherwise she'd have been able to move against it, but this was something else. This was something stronger, heavier, not of this world.

As she slowly opened her eyes, keeping them partially closed so her contacts wouldn't dry out, she was able to see a dark silhouette coming into view before. .

The CD tower fell over, causing about a hundred CD's to scatter over the floor, picture frames fell from their nails and the glass shattered as they hit the furniture beneath them. More books fell from the mahogany bookshelf, surely the newly loose one had jumped down from its loose spot and her notes flew around the room as if some small tornado had formed directly before her. The electricity in the apartment had begun to flicker before the lights abruptly went out.

Sarah's heart felt like it was going to jump from her chest and mentally ready to crack with the thought that she was having another dream that was way too surreal. Her hands began to grip the couch tighter and tighter as she was able to finally open her eyes completely and see the form slowly moving further into the center of the room.

The figure walked slowly and confidently towards her. Though the lights had completely extinguished themselves, the full moon from the outside had cast little lighting so that she could nearly make the person – a man – out. She made as many mental notes as possible to later tell the police, if she lived to tell about this strangers encounter. Dressed in a hunter green doublet, black leather gloves and a medium build, her eyes scanned on up. With the memories of her past and the vivid images from her dreams, she was waiting to see that familiar face again. See it clearly, for the first time in nine years…if he had truly existed.

Instead, he wasn't how she remembered him. He had wavy brown hair that reached his shoulders, brown eyes, and a fuller face - nothing like she had remembered. And a few feet shorter?

As her voice returned to her, a meek sound escaped her lips, "You're …you're …you're…" she stuttered, "who are you?" her body was still pressed into the couch as if an invisible force was holding her back.

He regarded her like she wasn't heard and looked about him with a smirk on his face, "I'm sorry. He usually makes a much grander and neater entrance, than I." He raised his left had in front of him, Sarah cringing as if he was about to strike her, even from that distance, and made a sharp motion of his wrist. Before her eyes, everything around her began to replace itself. The hundreds of 80's cd's that had scattered over her floor had moved themselves back onto their tower, the framed diplomas that had shattered pieced themselves together as if watching it in reverse and the books from the shelves jumped high, replacing themselves in ABC order, again. Finally, as the young girl gaped, the lights suddenly went back on.

"Is that better? Please let me know if I have missed anything." He asked, with a low soothing voice that could easily peel paint off the walls.

Sarah just sat there, still pressed against the back of the couch, quivering like an abused pet, and nodded – slowly. She didn't want to make one hair out of line for fear he might do something dreadful to her, like forcing her toenails to be painted.

Still holding that smug smirk, he let one eyebrow lift as he took a few slow steps closer to her. The air about him seemed arrogant as all hell, much like her dreams, and she could see that he might be enjoying this. Bastard.

As he neared her, she forced her arms up, immediately defending herself from any physical blows and yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

He gave no reply. Only stood there, gloved hands on one hip, the other fixing a leather lapel.

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I? You're new…I'm just going to wake up and take a few valium and I'll be fine." She said, mostly aloud to herself, she really didn't expect him to answer her second comments.

Finally, he spoke again, this time in more of a consoling way, "Shhhh, please be calm, Sarah-" he said as he lifted a gloved finger to his lips. The sound of leather moving gave her and eerie feeling that caused the tiny hairs in the back of her neck stand on end.

"How do you know me? How do you know my name?" Her voice started to crack as the idea that he already knew more about her caused her to panic. She thought about the past dreams she'd had and how she never really got to know any others, let alone really being able to talk to them. The room around her started to get smaller and the oxygen in her lungs seemed to just evaporate. He, on the other hand, seemed to be doing just fine standing there, hovering over her, in her living room.

The man decided not to venture any further to the scared girl, for fear she might just attack him. He had heard of mortal Aboveground women attacking strange men, without stating their reason early, on sight.

He raised one eyebrow and simply asked, "Do you want the short or long version, Sarah?"

"I have a choice?" she whispered, not believing that this intruder was here to do anything, but hurt her.

He nodded.

"The, ah," fidgeting, she cleared her throat, "the short?"

He narrowed his brow and moved a hand over his mouth, as if contemplating his next answer, "well, I can't promise you it'll be that short, but here goes."

"First, tell me who you are."

The sound of a man sighing filled the room as he crossed his arms over his chest to prepare for a story. Shaking his head a bit, his shoulder length locks hit the sides of his cheeks as he spoke, "I do apologize, of course you need to know."

Sarah studied this man for the ten seconds he was quiet. Giving off the aura of magic and mystery, he must have come from that same place that her imagination rooted, as he was very similar in the style. Tall dark boots, snug fitted pants, the tight doublet and long flowing cloak about him, she was sure it was what the Goblin King had been wearing. The Goblin King. His face didn't have the appearance of a kind of Fae, but more like the everyday "Joe" she'd seen around town. His eyes returned to hers for a few seconds, as if he'd started to concentrate on something, she felt a small warming within her. Without much explanation, she felt her whole body begin to relax and she finally released from the constant pressing up against the back of the couch. Her legs slowly returned to the floor below her and her hands released their tense hold of the throw blanket.

Once she realized what he had done, forced her to relax, Sarah looked back at him with a new view. He had actually controlled every single nerve in her body to just – relax! No words, no commands, just eyes and something else. It was something she was unable to control, but had no problem allowing her body to submit to that spell. His gaze was now a bit friendlier and Sarah was returning a similar look. Filled with both intrigue and appreciation, she now waited for what the handsome brunette man wanted to say, for now, she didn't care what it was for she felt completely relaxed and comfortable.

At this point, the strange man had yet to explain why he was actually here, standing in front of her on her thrown Indian rug, in her dreaming state. But, thanks to his "sense of ease", she could tell that he wasn't going to be a threat and was very aware of how "rude" he had been about introductions.

"I am known as Thaddeus Savinge. My friends and family call me Tad. I am the first Man of Calling to his Majesty." He finally began, a slow rhythm in his voice caused her to tilt her head just a bit, as if to let him know he had her complete attention…wait, His Majesty?

A mental jolt had brought Sarah out of her trance of tranquility on his words. She shook her head just slightly and repeated, "His majesty?"

The stranger grinned, pleased that her longtime suppressed memory had served her well, "Yes, his Majesty, Jareth, King of the Goblins."

An entire minute passed between them in silence, waiting for Sarah to say the first thing. Their eyes bounced back and forth, as if having a mute argument over his explanatory words. Sarah's breath started to quicken as her mouth gaped open over and over again like a fish gasping for water. She flung her arms in the air, relieving a huge sigh as if she hadn't realized it before, "Of course, the King of the Goblins!" No way was this happening! No way was this real. He did NOT just say that name. He did not just explain it as if it was the most normal thing of this world. Allowing the corners of her mouth begin to tug, she broke, releasing a loud billowing laugh. As if a little light when on in that raven head of hers, she was finally realizing what the countless nightmares, hundreds of pills, loss of sleep and energy were driving her towards - she was going insane.

Then Thaddeus smiled at her, a bit overcome with the way the young girl had reacted, "My lady, I'm so glad you find this humorous. I was afraid you wouldn't remember, or want to for that matter."

Sarah's eyes widened and her grin was beyond expressed, "Humorous? You're damn right this is funny as hell. I've just realized that I'm going to spend the rest of my life in a special white jacket in a padded room." Without hesitation, Sarah pulled herself from the comforts and safety of her deep couch to stand, "I'm standing in my own living room, trying to get work done for no reason at all, and talking to someone that is from my imagination nine years ago! What's not funny about that?"

Thaddeus raised his eyebrows, a bit unsettled with where their conversation was going, "Funny? What is it that is so funny, Lady Sarah?"

She paused as he caught her attention with yet another word, "And this 'lady' thing – very clever. I am damn clever. My mind is now playing tricks on me and using my adolescent imagination against me." She continued to speak aloud, because that's what crazy people did to fully understand their thoughts, "Now I know why I've been alone all this time. Thank you, whoever you are, for helping me point this out." Catching her breath from the sudden self-discovery, her head turned towards the double French doors that her guest had arrived through. She covered her mouth with her hand, as she took a few minutes to contemplate her actions to follow.

"Lady Sarah, where are you going?" Thaddeus asked, watching her cautiously walk towards the doors.

She was silent as she touched the gold doorknob. The cold brass beneath her fingers heightened her senses, realizing that she had taken so many things in her life for granted and was wishing back on it this second. All the flowers that she had passed upon walking to her building, she let lie where they grew. All the birds that perched outside her work, she never fed the bits of crust of her sandwich. Now, as she was about to step out onto her balcony, she never once had dinner under the stars.

"Lady Sarah?"

Sarah pushed open the door and took a step onto the balcony.

Thaddeus followed her a few feet behind, "Sarah, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to do something very stupid." She snickered, approaching the railing. Her now shaking hands slowly gripped the securing metal and felt cool from the night wind.

Thaddeus watched from the doorway as the young girl began to look up at the stars and then let her eyes follow to the ground below.

"It's a long way down," she whispered to herself. She was thinking that after nine years of putting herself through torture, it was best to let her mind lie in peace.

"It's a long way up, as well," a male voice added.

Sarah's eyes panned back up towards the stars and bright moon above her.

"I bet I can guess why you stare at the moon so much, Sarah." He knew she didn't truly wish to do something stupid, before having an answer to something like that.

She paused and gave him a half look, behind her. How did he know that?

"I bet you've sometimes stared at that moon for hours on end, haven't you? Pondering the mystery of it and what all it sees, perhaps?" his voice trailed slower and slower as he could tell by her body that he was hitting a nerve.

"I don't know who you really are, but you don't know half the things that are going on in my head." Sarah whispered, letting her head fall, shaking her head as a tear trailed down her cheek. She had lots of questions swelling around in her head and deep down she knew, that if that man standing behind her was real, he'd have answers for her.

Then he said something that would truly hit a nerve, "He still thinks about you."

Sarah opened her eyes and let out a small, breathless chuckle, as if this was so amusing and embarrassing at the same time. She wasn't believing any of this was really happening, it was just another dream of something she could never see any more clearly.

"And who would that be?" she whispered, not turning around. She let her hands leave the railing and wrap around to hug her body tight. Chills ran up and down her spine, and as she stood there in light jeans and a simple Gap tank top, she knew it wasn't the cold.

"You know who I'm talking about, Sarah." He thought about what to say, so she would maybe open up a small bit to begin to try and convince her why he was really standing there with her. "The memory of nine years ago? The one who liked to play games with you? The one who loved to manipulate you, torture you…follow you, watch you, admire you? The one you "claim" to have nightmares over but are too stubborn to realize the truth he holds in your heart?"

Sarah shook her head and turned to face him, "What on Earth are you talking about? What do you think I'm feeling towards this person?"

"You have to say it for yourself, Sarah. It's why you're on medication. It's why you're seeing a shrink to fix your head. But, then again, I don't doubt that someone of your caliber would know how to deal with something so surreal." Thaddeus began.

"What?" she didn't understand what he meant.

He watched Sarah's expression as it changed from anger to confusion. Maybe he was being too vague, but he wasn't going to explain it to her now. Not here, she would have to realize, as he helped.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so abrupt. Let me just say, that after all these years of your own self doubt, thinking this didn't happen, dwelling on what it was, trying to remember more from it for it to make sense." Sarah's eyes and ears listened as if he was putting it all in prospective for her, right that minute. With her hanging on his every word, he summed it up for her in one sentence, "It was all real, Sarah."

And with that he leaned up off of the door's panel and turned to walk back inside. Sarah stood there for a whole minute before deciding on taking that first step back into reality. She had already felt safe and secure on that porch. The bright moon showing nothing but truth in the air and the crisp breeze that blew was so pure. She was already associating it with something that had just clicked in her head. She was ready to listen.

Sarah walked back into her living room and saw Thaddeus, leaning over and looking at several family photos she had displayed on a table. He looked so out of place in her element and she was prepared to ask him the question.

"So, again, who are you?" Her arms still hugged her body, trying to keep herself still. The reality of this moment was starting to make her whole being shiver.

Thaddeus heard her voice and slowly turned around to face her. The young girl stood behind him by about eight feet, waiting to hear what he had to say. She stood there with her dark hair falling over her shoulders, her bosoms were tucked tightly underneath a small camisole of a top that had the letters GAP stretched across, and a pair of denim jeans that accented her every curve. He tilted his head and gave her a light smile, taking in how beautiful she truly was and with such an innocent heart. He could see why his master always thought so fondly of this one, she radiated an alluring light about her that was sure to say that she never had a problem with men before. He bowed his head before speaking, as if to prepare a new introduction.

"Please sit down, first." He told her, gesturing to the couch where she once sat.

Sarah slowly made her way to the couch, feeling as if the muscles in her legs had just ceased to work, but made it to the edge and took a seat. She placed her hands on her lap, preparing herself as if she was ready to take in some bad news. Her heartbeat had started to subside and with a final deep breath, she looked up at the mythical man standing in her living room.

He nodded towards her, "Are you ready, now?"

Sarah looked up into his eyes, and nodded slowly, "I am."


	4. Dreams Were Made to be Erased

Chapter 4

The room had a very calming mood in the air. The clock had still stopped, so there wasn't the constant "tick" of the pendulum. The French doors that remained open to the balcony allowed a cool breeze to just pass through the apartment, causing a slight shiver settle up Sarah's arms.

Thaddeus looked the girl once over to see if she was really settled to take in what he was about to add. She had taken the first introductions so poorly; he wanted to take caution upon the next beginning. She looked as if she was truly ready to listen…so he began.

Giving a light smile first, "I am known as Thaddeus Savinge, first Man Of Order to his Majesty, Jareth. I'm here because I need your help in a task. In return I have something of value you might appreciate."

Sarah tilted her head in slight interest. What was it?

"If you help me, help him, I promise to assist you in dismissing your nightmares. All this, would be a thing of the past and I will assure you they will not return."

"Dismiss them?"

"Yes, dismiss all memory of where I harbor; of the purpose I stand for, childhood imagination – all gone." He used a swift flick of the wrist to show how easy it would be to erase them, "I promise that you would live your life, as you wish to. No doctors, no medications, and a complete nights sleep."

Sarah's eyes widened at the way he emphasized, "complete nights sleep" as if it had been something erotic and had hit every nerve in her body.

"I know you do quite well for yourself, so you can understand that my payment to you would be of no monetary value, but still something of some special significance. Your services regarding your past for the sake of your so-called sanity." For every word Thaddeus said, he moved slowly closer to Sarah, until he had kneeled before her and directly in front of her sightline. His words were so articulate and clear; Sarah would have thought he was hypnotizing her.

Sarah absorbed his every syllable. Was this an even trade? All she had to do was more or less say good-bye to her memories and all would be "normal". It really did sound too good to be true, but it was worth a listen.

"What would I do?" she whispered with a tiny voice, almost afraid that if she spoke too loud he'd disappear and it would have been all a dream.

Thaddeus could almost read what she was thinking by the expression in her eyes. He had gotten through to her and she believed him now. Not that she was a naïve girl, Sarah was a smart girl and she knew when to be serious and listen.

The mythical man still kneeled before her, with a gloved hand placed on the sofa cushion next to her leg She was close enough now to see the honesty in his eyes and he wasn't there to hurt her as he was doing all he could to help her relax.

Thaddeus cleared his throat before he added, "Have you ever been in love, Sarah?"

She took a moment to listen to the gentleness of his voice. How the simplest of words just seemed to escape is mouth as if he wasn't making any effort at all to articulate. But, his speech just seemed to roll off his tongue and she thought to herself how gifted he was to be graced with such a voice.

As she realized that his distance between them had widened, she hard that he had asked her a question, "Yes, I think so."

"Do you believe that everyone should be given an equal chance to fall in love and share that bliss?"

She nodded and quietly replied, "I guess so." Suddenly, a knot began to form in the pit of her stomach as if she about to be asked to do something unheard of.

"Good, then keep that in mind. Onto the deal." Thaddeus stood up from his kneeling position and turned away from Sarah. He took a few strides across the room as he thought about the perfect wording, "His Majesty, Jareth, is getting married in less than a month and a half. He's marring the Lady Isabelle, daughter of King Alliot. A very pretty girl, a couple years older than you in mortal years, sweet, giddy, naïve, and not very smart. Jareth is throwing his life away for political gain and is depriving himself of that heavenly bliss we just spoke of."

Sarah's eyes widened, prepped to speak, before he began again.

He turned back to face her, "My request for you is not to intervene, but to guide him to the correct decision. Granted wedding plans and invites have begun, but I still have time to help him open his eyes to the truly wonderful things in life. He's choosing the life of a politician's choice, rather than a man of his own. That's where we come in."

Sarah swallowed, "We?"

He regarded her quietly, knowing that she had had a past with his liege and that was the angle he was going for. However, the young lady before him looked fearless and scared at the same time. "Yes, I know it's going to be a bit hard in the beginning, earning his trust and all but-"

"Earning his trust? You mean I'll have to actually interact with him? I can't do that. I can't talk to him-"

"Sarah,"

"I wouldn't know what to say, how to act, what to wear!" she stood up from the couch and took a few steps away, determined to occupy her mind with something else, "This is unreal. No, no, I can't do this."

"Sarah, be calm."

"This is insane. You want me to make him fall in love with me?" She said as she ran a shaky hand through her long dark hair.

Thaddeus – Tad - stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders, swinging her around to face him and looked straight into her eyes, "No, no, you're making yourself crazy by working yourself up. Now, sit down, calm down and listen to what I'm explaining. It'll be fine. You'll walk out of this deal with no memory of this…. or whatever else in your mind that is linked to it."

He carefully stepped her back towards the couch and inched her back to take a seat. He removed his hands from her shoulders and began again, "No, Sarah, I'm not asking you to make him fall in love with you," he paused to himself on those words, "I'm asking you to help me, help him see the error of his ways and see what he's sacrificing." Tad saw that Sarah was hanging on his every word, because he knew that she truly wanted to receive the payment, "Sarah, Jareth is a very good friend to me. Despite what childish memories you may have of him, he's always played a very strong part in my life. I got to know him when I was an adult and I never had my imagination and dreams getting in the way – unlike you."

Sarah made like she was going to protest his comment on immature feelings, but instead he cut her off.

"I'm asking you to do this as a person that wouldn't want someone close to them give up on something they've always been so passionate and honest for. From what he's said, years ago you two split up on your terms and he was never able to reach through to you. He was a man professing his very being to you, riches, admiration, loyalty and devotion and yet you rejected all of that. His opinion of love has diminished and now, in his life, it serves no purpose and that is why he is marrying only for political gain."

The young girl's eyes fell to the floor, concentrating on a single fiber on the rug. Had she truly ruined someone else's opinion of love? Was she even capable of it? I guess at that immature age, on the verge of womanhood, she was.

Her voice was quiet, almost doubtful and guilty, "But what if he doesn't even want to see me? What if he doesn't take me seriously?"

"All I ask Sarah is that you become his friend. It's a lot to ask, I know, but it would make a world of difference if he were able to have closure with you, before he even thought of giving his heart to another. Granted, I know his feelings towards you are a bit tainted, but I'll be there when you two see each other for the first time and I'll make it clear that you are here for a favor to me. Mortal curiosity, I'll call it."

Shaking her head, "I can't help to say that I'm a bit fearful with this. He'll resent me even more if I meddle in his life and he's not happy."

"But, it'll be well worth it in the end, if this plan works. He'll realize that getting married for any other reason other than love is not worth sacrificing for and you can come home, time untouched, to a full nights rest. No tossing, no nightmares, no Labyrinth after dark. Just a normal life, no memory of where we come from and I assure you a pleasant case of amnesia, shall anyone ask you of your past problems."

Thaddeus had paced amongst the room, presenting his plea, but finally stopped in front of her awaiting her decision. Sarah had hung on every word, not missing a single note. She looked away from Tad, thinking back in her mind the consequences. She didn't have any. She had nothing to lose if she took this bribe. She couldn't have nightmares any worse that she'd had for all these years, she'd see Jareth, the Goblin King in flesh and blood (knowing that he did exist), a chance to see what it was really like in that castle, and when all is said and done, the best way she'd come out would be for no recollection of anything that had happened - just now or years back. It wasn't going to take a long decision.

"So, you can see that by him knowing you from a different level-"

"I'll do it." Sarah interrupted.

Tad's eyebrows rose, as he looked back the young pretty girl, "You will?"

Sarah nodded, trying to rethink why she shouldn't get involved.

Tad took a few steps closer to her, making sure he heard her words correctly. "Once you're there Sarah, there's no turning back for up until the wedding. We are very honest people when it comes to making such a deal. You will have a job to do and I'll be the one to see that you get your payment."

"I'll give you an hour to prepare for our travels. We'll be arriving late in the evening, so you'll be able to get a good nights' sleep before I set you up for a casual meeting tomorrow."

Tad had begun to walk about the living room as he spoke to her. He had gotten through to her and it wasn't going to take long for her to trust him. He wanted her to feel as relaxed as she could, otherwise she'd be a nervous wreck before the sun came up.

Sarah watched as the handsome man walked about her house, carefully observing her Aboveground things, looking at pictures and finally resting his interest on her over stuffed bookshelf. Under his feet he had lightly kicked a small book that had fallen off a shelf. He leaned over to pick it up and saw that it was "The Labyrinth" in its original red leather bound book. He smiled to himself, knowing that this book was the reason he was standing in a mortal's home trying to link back together his close friend and his deep desire. He replaced the book on its shelf and turned to face Sarah.

"I see you've kept this the whole time then?" Tad asked, letting a finger linger over the spine of the small leather bound book.

She was just turning to go in her to pack when she had turned to see him pick up the book from the floor and replace it in a new spot, "Yeah. I thought I left it at my parents, but I guess I had subconsciously taken it along here."

"Subconsciously, yes." He added, looking over her entire form and imagining what his master saw in her.

As his eyes lingered over her body, she caught him and couldn't help but suppress a smile. She turned on the naked balls of her feet and ventured into her room to pack a bag for six weeks.

After an hour or so of going through several drawers, it occurred to her that she probably wouldn't be allowed to wear jeans or pants of any kind in their world. They seemed to be a bit old fashioned in thinking the women should be wearing all corsets and dresses, so she threw in a pair of jeans and pajama bottoms along with some matching underwear. She opened her top lingerie drawer and began sifting through it. She didn't want to have to wear only corsets and bloomers, so she picked out a few pieces that she'd feel pretty in.

Her hand brushed over a black slinky nighty that she'd kept for certain occasions and she thought twice before holding it up out of the drawer. There was absolutely no sense in bringing this and she just as well pack her granny nightgown since she had no plans of showing it off to anyone…although. Her initial reaction to the mysterious man coming into her dark living room was a bit appealing and she had just noticed the way his eyes traveled all the way up her body. After putting it back into the top drawer and taking it out about three times…she took it. Shoved it deep in an outside pocket, never to be pulled out, but had it just in case she needed validation.

She came back into the living room before a lounging Tad who had taken an interest in her more recent notes of her assignment. His legs were stretched out before him, thigh muscles displayed like a stone statue, hugged in a pair of breeches so form fitting you could see what religion he was.

Her presences alerted his attention and saw how she stood there, still dressed as before but now with shoes, holding a rolling suitcase. He stood from his seat, gently tossing her notes back onto the coffee table and approached her and her carrying device.

"Do you need any help?" he offered, seeing that she looked as if she was about to sprint away any second now.

"No, I'm alright for now. I'm ready, though. Actually, I'm ready now. Very ready to go and get this over with, before I change my mind." She rambled.

Tad's face curved into a look of sympathy. For the first time, he was a bit of the girl that was very real. It wasn't fear that he saw, for she tried to suppress that as much as possible. It was more of a bravery trait. There she stood ready to travel with a man that just offered to give her a clear head of all her memories…and she wasn't fighting. She was ready, but most intriguing was the look in her eyes that said she was ready for closure herself. Her whole stance gave away so much about her, that she was easily discovered to be a very passionate woman that was indeed, strong. Tad then had no doubt that she would succeed or cry trying.

Tad, however, would not intervene…much.


	5. A Welcome

CHAPTER 5

The door to the room Tad entered her into was without words. Sarah stepped inside the darkened room, curtains having been drawn for the evening of slumber, to vaguely make out a room fit for a princess. With a swift flick of the wrist, Tad illuminated every other candle in the room as he strode in with her bag over his shoulder. He set it down on top of the blue silk duvet and turned around to seek her approval of the room.

A smile crossed over his mouth as he saw the look of "awe" over his guests face. The look of a young child that had just been emptied into a vault of hidden toys and surprises reflected against the woman's face, bringing a slight shiver up his spine that she was this grateful.

"So, are you alright with this room to be yours for the duration of your stay?" Tad spoke, slightly clearing his throat before breaking the silence.

Sarah fluttered her eyes about a few times, bringing herself back to her present state, "What? Oh, this room? Yes, yes it's just fine." And she stole a few more glances around to take it all in.

Tad nodded and turned to point out a few things, "Alright then, for now I'll let you sleep but just so you know the wash room is over through that door and you'll see that you have all your soaps and perfumes laid out for your choosing."

She followed his outstretched arm towards a light wicker door in the corner that was easily seen from the bedroom door. With a curtain swag around the door to the washroom, the candles bounced off of it, presenting it as a special tomb of worship.

"In the morning, I'll assign you a handmaiden so that when you pull this rope," he made his way to the side of her bed, mocking a pull on the rope, "she'll come to assist you or help you in any way." After concluding his introductions to her lavish room he stood before her, checking her once over that she wasn't going to freak out on him, "So, for now you're all settled until I see you in the morning. I can understand that this was a bit of an overload for you and I do sincerely appreciate your helping me. You're doing a favor for me, for him and most importantly to yourself. It'll be worth it in the end if all works out. But, lastly, should you need me just ring this and I'll come within minutes. Don't hesitate should you have any questions or concerns." And he offered her a small bell. Much like something the Aboveground would call a "honey-do" as in "honey, do this or honey, do that" bell.

Sarah took the bell from his fingers and clutched it in her palm. Hesitating a bit as if this was the last and final chance to back out, she swallowed before adding, "Thank you."

Tad beamed at her for one second before placing his leather gloved hands over her upper arms, gently rubbing them a bit to relax her, "No, thank you, Sarah. I always knew you were the strong type." And with his final words to her, he left her room, leaving her to sleep.

Sarah prepared herself for bed and crawled under the soft cotton sheets. The feather down feeling underneath her showed that this castle spared no expense when it came to comfort. Taking a last look amongst the room before closing her eyes, she was eager to see the room in the daylight to pick out every detail. The candlelight was faint and she had since extinguished all but a few bedside ones. From what she could see, as the flames shadows bounced off stonewalls, the room was very warm. With a heavy wooden door as its entrance, it was completely lined with metal markings from days of old. A long and narrow rug ran across the floor towards the fireplace where it ended behind a loveseat that would face the open flames. On the walls, ancient tapestries draped around indicating a form of history within this realm. As if it was plucked right from the Arthurian legends that she had read about, she nearly forgot that similar stories were told about the very lands that she was to sleep within.

Letting her imagination run away with her, her eyelids began to feel heavy and she soon passed onto a dream state under her canopy bed of feather down and cotton.

"That's not what I asked you, was it?" the strong voice of the lounging Goblin King bellowed. The sound echoed off the throne walls, making sure that every living thing within earshot could hear him loud and clear.

The little goblin stood before his liege, looking down at the royal boot that had been placed on the ground to counter balance his comfort in a stone and wood throne. The small goblins knees began to quiver, as a tiny voice escaped, "No, your highness."

"Again, I ask…. have all the rooms been turned down and prepared? I recognize it's been quite awhile since we anticipated a full house, so I'm making sure that every single room in this castle has been looked upon, fresh linens, clean wash rooms, and no ungrateful guard taking a nap in any dark corners. Is that clear?" the Fey's voice was louder this time, even taking the gesture of removing his cocked leg from the arm of the throne to place it next to the other, and leaning over to better view his servant.

The little goblin looked up under lowered eyes, "I believe we have, your majesty. We only just finished the north west wing yesterday."

He stood from his throne, kicking the goblin out of the way with his newly shined boot, "That's not good enough!" he stalked out of the room towards the first stairwell of the guestrooms, "If I find one room out of line, I'll be wearing your hide as a belt."

The Goblin King approached the first set of doors and began opening each one, taking a quick peek within the room and then slamming it hard. The sound echoed down the hallway, causing several torches to turn a bit off balance. Several goblins followed behind him, catching the broken candles as the vibrations caused such a mess, they didn't need to be getting in trouble for that as well.

The king moved swiftly down the hallway, his steps pounding the stone floors, leaving the goblins behind him in his dust, or melted wax as he inspected each and every room.

The sun was just creeping in on the sleeping maiden. Thin rays of light began to flood the room as a new day fell. Under the layers of cotton sheets peeked dark locks of hair covering the pillowcases. A slow hand came up to move the covers from around her face to better view the slinking dawn and finally pushed them down past her waist.

Sarah let out a heavy sigh; thinking to herself how beautiful any new day was in any place you were in. The faint chirp of birds were heard singing their song in the trees below her window and a subtle breeze blew lightly against her skin. Her eyes roamed around the room to now see it in plain daylight. Draped in warm colors of blue and maroon, she noticed the intricate detail on the oak wood furniture that lay around the room. A tall wide dressing cabinet was closed with carvings of vines and tree limbs along the sides; a matching vanity sat across from it to the left of the washroom door that was stocked with different perfumes and colors to make-up with; and right after the wide open window were a pair of French doors that opened up to her own verandah.

The corners of her mouth began to lift to think that, like home, she had always thought that in any dream world, any fairy tale, a maiden's room had to be equipped with her own walkable verandah. So the princess could lean over the side and throw flowers to her knight, it was that very idea that sold her on renting her flat in New York – that verandah. And here she lay in a bed that was so soft she could feel a pea, in the company of a very handsome Duke (or whatever Tad called himself), with her very own verandah. Only there was one thing she had forgotten about when it came to a fairy tale – the evil villain. Or in this case, The Goblin King.

Yes, she had forgotten about him for a short while. She fell asleep the night before, thinking about what she'd say to him the first time. What do you say to the man that has haunted your dreams and fantasies since you were a teenager? Was he the villain that always wanted evil things to come to you or was he the dashing heroic king that rescued you at the last possible second? Unsure on which one to go with, she decided that it'd be best to settle this with Tad after a nice hot shower.

"So far, you lot are very lucky. Get off my heels!" the Goblin King shouted as a larger than normal goblin kept close to his majesty in order to take the first instructions in case any rooms were left unturned.

"Yes, M'Lord." The goblin beast with a notebook, mumbled.

"And stay further back from me. I don't need you mucking up my boots any more than you have." Jareth, the king, stopped on a mark that could barely be seen by the naked eye. He felt the presence of several pairs of eyes on him, waiting for his command. He pointed to the scuff on the stone floor and said no words. The assembly behind him began to crawl all over themselves in mini chaos to immediately remedy the spot. The king then turned to face them and added, "This is but one mark, I'm going to allow you to finish seeing to this floor as I make my way higher. I do not wish to find anything out of line." And with a slight wave of his wrist, he vanished from their sight.

Sarah had just slipped off her chemise nightgown and laid it over the wooden chest at the end of her bed. She wrapped a towel around her body and ventured into the washroom. There she found a moderate sized bathtub with a circled curtain around it for privacy showers. She started messing with the knobs to get the temperature right, realizing that she needed both hands to adjust them. She let the towel fall past her chest, revealing herself to an empty bathroom and bedroom, to set the knobs in place.

Jareth reappeared on the level above where he left his unorganized court of fools and continued down the hallway in the same fashion as before, only this time with less stomping or slamming. He finished up the remainder of the floor with only a few rooms left to go. Upon opening the third to last door, he stopped in mid step to see that he had found what he had been looking for – a room that had been disturbed. Whether it was by a guard or a member of his castle, the room was obviously slept in. The sheets had been tousled, the French doors were open, and there was the sound of…water running?

The regal king took a few steps further into the room and he could smell the faint aura of a woman. To his left, his eyes did not deceive him as the soft form of a lady who was fiddling with the bathtub knobs had caused a bit of intrigue. A few seconds ago he was on fire, on a war path against his incompetent help that they could not follow through a simple request, to a sudden state of peace. Every muscle in his body took the time to relax as if the heavens above had sent him this vision of the beauty with dark tendrils to fall down to the small of her back, soft pale legs hiding beneath a large towel and her face hidden by the business in the shower. Her arm reached up further to turn the knob when she graciously allowed him to see the silhouette of her supple breasts exposed from the comforts of the towel.

His mouth gaped, ever so slightly, in wonder who this magnificent creature was. Granted, she was in his castle unannounced and harboring in one of his guest rooms, but what were a few more minutes of voyeurism?

With a strange brief feeling that she was not alone, Sarah looked behind her towards the bedroom and through several wisps of hair in her eyes she was able to make out a male form. Immediately, she pulled the towel up to cover herself as she made her way to the bathroom door to close it. The entire time, she yelled at the person to leave her room and how they should be ashamed at themselves for peeping on her.

"How dare you watch me! You have no consideration for anyone's privacy! You didn't even knock, for Christ's sakes!" she yelled, as she made her way to the door to close it shut, but stood stunned when she took in the sight before her.

Upon the woman acknowledging his presence, he smirked a bit and averted his eyes away from her. He saw no problem with him being there as it was his castle and his voice reflected just that, "I'm ever so sorry, my dear but you are in my castle and I have the freedom to come and go as I please-" his eyes returned to her.

For what seemed eternity, the two one-time enemies stared at one another. It wasn't a feeling of hatred, more like a feeing of morbid curiosity. He had no clue how or why she was here and she hadn't seen him, live in flesh, since she was fifteen years old. Both of their mouths had gaped open in sight of one another; unsure if what they were experiencing was real.

One eyebrow cropped up and with a slight tilt of the chin, "Sarah?"

Sarah's throat had gone dry, "Yes." A scratchy sound answered.

The eyebrow relaxed and a coy smile lifted on his lips, "What are you doing here?"

His tone was neither friendly nor threatening; it was more like a riddle he was asking her. How was she to answer? Where was Tad? She never remembered him being so handsome…and she was in a towel.

She tried to make words form, but nothing came out.

"Sarah, I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

"I…I…was brought here." She squeaked. As if she was in the presence of the most popular boy in school and he had taken the time to talk to her, her nerves were not on her side.

"You were brought here? And by whom, shall I ask?"

Echoes of footsteps were heard from outside the door and a well dressed, Tad had stopped behind Jareth, "Oh, shit."

Without turning to address his aid, "Thaddeus, would you mind telling me why this girl is in my castle? In one of my guest rooms? Three days before my engagement party?"

Tad stumbled in next to Jareth, so his king could see him address him properly and to be a mediator between he and Sarah if things got a bit nasty, "Yes, sire. You see…she's here…. for me."

Jareth's eyes fell on his aid in query, nearly unsure if he'd heard his words correctly, "For you?"

Tad nodded, "Yes, your majesty. I brought her here for my own interests. You see being away from the Aboveground so long has really peeked my curiosity of mortals. And since she was the one that you seemed to know the most about,"

Jareth's eyes fell back on Sarah, standing in the washroom doorway, clad in only a towel, bare skin revealing everywhere else. He watched for any sudden change in her demeanor after Tad had said that last sentence.

"I felt that she would be the best one to study." Tad finished.

The King's eyes jumped back to his aid and back over to the girl. He was choosing his words wisely before leaving the room. "Fine. Thaddeus, you always know I've trusted your judgments, I've always understood the way you do things, but by choosing this girl amongst all the better ones really baffles me. Have her gone by the end of the week." And he turned on his heel.

Sarah's jaw dropped at the blatant insult that the pretty man had just emitted and took off after the pompous son of a bitch. She managed to cut right in front of his strong steps, causing him to stop and stare at her in utter shock that she had defied him.

"The better ones? You really are a jerk. An absolute ass that waltzes in wherever he feels-" she started to blow out at him.

"Miss Williams, it might be better advice to you to hold your tongue whilst speaking to the one in command." He cut off her words, but still she continued between breaths at him.

"I'm not going to hold my tongue to you! How dare you insult me in front of anyone!"

"I'm sorry to say, Sarah that it's nothing but the truth. You're constant knack of disobedience to the higher ups-"

"Disobedience? I'm not a fucking dog!"

"Such vile talk from one so young. You're setting a good example of yourself when I said the 'better ones'"

Sarah grasped her towel at her chest tightly as the other hand rose to give him a swift slap across the face for his rudeness, but he caught her wrist in mid movement. His gloved hands held her arm tight, twisting it just slightly to get her full attention.

"You're best not to do that, Sarah. Now, why don't you return to my guest room and get dressed. You have a long journey ahead of you." His eyes bore into her, as if watching her very blood boil with his touch; he let his words fall like ice. He had made his point and roughly let go of her wrist as he passed her down the hall.


	6. A Deal's a Deal

CHAPTER 6

In the winding travels that take us every which way that we call life, there is always a time when a friend or foe will cross your path once again. Your greatest memories or greatest fears come before you and hold up as your defense for either side. When the one that is against you fights back, you're only defense is to take it in as a lesson. A building block of some sort that will ground you from where you can move forward

Upon turning and re-entering her bedroom, Tad saw the dark hatred in Sarah's eyes. Her brow narrowed, her fists were slightly balled, the lower lip pouted out just so much as to see that her entire demeanor had changed. She was absolutely fuming under her breath and Tad could only see that she was about to let it out. But, despite her effort to look mean and angry, he couldn't help but grin just so slightly to the fact that she was still very pretty.

"Now, Sarah, don't do anything irrational. It's too late now to back out – " Tad started, holding his hands up before him just in case she turned and lashed out on him. Again, he remembered those Aboveground rumors about mortal women and how they occasionally go berserk over the slightest little things. Something having to do with the way they were built every 28 days.

"Back out?" The raven-haired beauty turned towards the sound of the voice, "There is no way I'm backing out! That asshole has just confirmed every nasty thought I've ever had about him. The way he looks, the way he talks, and the way he stands, the way he moves…what an arrogant son of a-"

"Sarah, calm down."

"How do you work for that man? And the way he treats women? He looked at me like I was a piece of meat about to be thrown on the grill and served up for him." She continued her rant.

"Well, you were standing in a towel half naked. Any man would have looked at you like that."

"Yeah well, YOU don't, Tad. You have much kinder eyes than he does." She tightened the towel around her chest, making sure she wasn't revealing anything that she wasn't aware of. She felt very comfortable with the tone of his voice and like the night before, she found herself relaxing as if something had been put over her to calm her nerves. Before she knew it, she was breathing normal, thinking clearly and not so hot about what had just transpired between she and the king.

A light sigh escaped her company and he tilted his head just so, before averting his eyes, "Yes, well, there are misinterpretations of a lot of things down here. You'll learn that lesson soon enough."

She noticed him look away from her, almost as if giving back her dignity and she took that as an exit to return to the bathroom. Before shutting the door closed, she looked back at him when he began talking once again, her eyes lingering over his firm physique.

"I'll give you time to wash up and prepare yourself for the day and when you're ready, just call me."

"Call you? Like on a phone?" Sarah asked quietly, utterly confused about their method of communication.

"No, just…call me. I'll hear you."

With a final subtle bow, he turned on his heel and walked out he door, closing it behind him. Sarah waited a few seconds before leaving her bathroom and quickly moved towards the door – double-checking it was locked.

"Come in," the Goblin King's voice announced.

The regal king sat at his desk, deeply drawn into several rolls of parchment unscrolled over his desk. Several inkwells were at bay, along with complimenting quills for his disposal. Several paintings of ancestors donned the walls depicting the passing of the crown amongst several lit torches illuminating the room. The curtains were not drawn and it appeared that the king had wanted them to remain that way with the number of candles burning amongst the room. Old, well cared for, leather chairs and couches were about for larger gatherings, complete with a worn chess table by one of the undrawn windows. The fire had begun for the day as the air outside had proved the winter was approaching and fall was in its final stages.

Tad entered his Majesty's study like all the other times before, stepping quietly not to interrupt his reading entirely. He made his way towards the chair to the side of his king's desk and took his seat. He took out his notebook and prepared himself for the king's daily instructions.

The pendulum on the clock rocked back and forth, echoing through the stilled room, and it was well past ten in the morning before Tad had made his appearance. Much later than his nine-thirty report time.

Finally, the silence was broken and without looking up from his parchments, Jareth commented, "You were once thought to be a very intelligent man, Thaddeus. But, today, you've denounced that compliment."

"Your Majesty, please-"

"Thaddeus, I haven't time to discuss with you the multitude of reasons why bringing Sarah Williams here is not a good idea."

"But, Jareth-"

"Is she still here?"

"She is, sire and technically, you said 'by the end of the week'." Tad lowered his head, but kept a peripheral eye on his king to watch his facial expression.

"She must return home."

"She can't, your highness."

"Why not?" his voice was crisp and clear and he finally lifted his eyes from his parchment to better view his aide.

With a slight quivering in his throat, he lifted his chin to address his king, "We've made a deal. She cannot leave for another month and a half."

As if all the air had been sucked out of the room by the size of the impatient Goblin King's breath, Tad could see his temper rising, but instead exhaled, "And what sort of deal would this be, Tad?"

"I'd rather not say, your highness. But, trust me when I add that it's to benefit us all. I brought her here to further study the makings of the mortal, to better suit my qualifications towards you. You know I've been so far away from them that my knowledge of the kind has since dwindled. Forgive me in bringing such a familiar mortal to your kingdom, but I thought it best that a stranger was not one to be chosen for my study."

Another heavy breath exhaled from the king sitting alert in his chair as he heard his first man speak. His eyes dropped as if absorbing the situation he had been given and his interests seemed to fall back onto the parchment before him. But, Tad could tell they were not. He knew Jareth well and he knew him well enough to be an excellent actor and to pretend the situation was settled.

After much mulling over in his mind what his long time friend and assistant had said, the only possible negative reasons for having Sarah here were those of selfishness. Having a mortal about the castle could be good; it could even be interesting. But, having Sarah Williams, the same girl that the "king had fallen in love with" all those nine years ago that had solved the Labyrinth and rescued her stolen baby brother, walking about the castle could result in some ill situations.

Unless…

The king pursed his lips in thought, causing his brow to furrow as he thought out the words he wanted to use and he turned his head towards Tad. "Fine, she can stay. I will trust your judgment in her residing here for the duration, since it will only be for educational reason, but there are a few rules I'd like to see followed out."

Tad's eyebrows rose that Jareth had taken such a short time deciding her fate with him that it alarmed him just slightly, "Of course, your majesty."

He nodded, "First, she's bound to your responsibility. Meaning it is up to you to make sure she has a maid assigned, her meals are with you and she is not to wander amongst the castle alone."

Tad nodded as he jotted down the things that his king wanted noted.

"Secondly, she will dress according to our traditions. I noticed her with a bag of some sort, so that would imply that she has packed a few things. Things I'm sure would not go over well here; mortals tend to enjoy showing much of their skin. As much as it can be very pleasing to the eye…er, for some of us…it is not respectable here. Make sure she knows that."

Tad continued to write for the king.

"Lastly, she is not to court anyone in this kingdom. I am quite familiar with the way men of our kind hone in on mortal prey, so I will not have her dallying around with any sort. Is all of that clear to you, Thaddeus?"

Nodding his head as his quill took down the last request, "Crystal, your majesty. I've committed it all to memory and rest assured that I do not intend on letting these rules lax."

"Please see that you don't, Thaddeus. Now, I'll excuse you to see to her and make sure she is aware of the same." And the king made a slight gesture waving him away and he tried, again, to return to his parchments.

Tad nodded and took his leave. Gathering up his things again, he went to the door to leave. Before he even touched the doorknob, his friend called him back.

"Tad, there is but one more request." Jareth added, lifting his head to see his aide standing before the door. This time his voice wasn't as powerful, not so much of an authority and he had crept back into the "friend" mode with his longtime companion when he spoke this last time.

"Yes?"

"Please see to it that Sarah and Isabelle never actually meet. I do not want any introductions between the two, because I do not want to go into detail with my fiancé. I'm sure Sarah will find out who she is, but I'd rather not have it the other way." And this was the king's last request.

"I will do my best, Jareth." Tad nodded to his friend and liege a last time before venturing back into the hall, quietly awaiting Sarah's call to him.

And call she did…

"Thaddeus, where are you?" Sarah asked, as she stood in the center of her bedroom, feeling slightly silly for talking to herself. She placed one hand on her hip, touching a patch of skin revealed by her "low-ride" jeans and shorter blue halter-top. She sighed again, repeating the same question.

"I'm not far and – oh, no!" he walked in through her front door, knocking once before opening it up, assuming that since she called she was decent and immediately went right to her. But, she was already breaking rule number two and he raised his hands in protest as he passed her to get to her closet. "No, no, no," he hummed as he sifted through the gowns hanging on their individual hangers.

"What?" Sarah asked, slightly shocked for she had not seen him this animated about anything yet, and he stood between she and the Goblin King just this morning.

"Sarah, my dear," he left the closet, holding a light lavender dress over his arm, and stood right before her, "You cannot wear your Aboveground clothes here."

"What? Why not?"

"You're here as a guest, therefore you must dress like you belong. Here, change into this." He offered the dress to her, but she didn't reach for it.

"Thaddeus, you brought ME here. You never said I couldn't be me here. I'm here to do a favor, do a job, and already he doesn't like me here. So, the least you could do is let me wear my normal clothes." She argued. It was going to be a moot point to argue, because in the end she knew who was going to win.

The handsome man before her, took back the dress in his arms, raised an eyebrow, "So, now you're going to hate me for making you wear these beautiful garments that I had prepared for you? Silks and satins from worlds you've never heard of shower your closet with offerings to hide your skin and you're going to deny them?"

Sarah held her grimace. She was an actress and she wasn't going to budge. But, the way he looked at her, using his select choice of words to her, just made her melt. He hadn't an accent like his king, but still his English was so perfect you'd think he was an American dialect instructor. He sounded like he'd been studying the language for years (or centuries) that he'd perfected even her native tongue. Those deep blue eyes just watching her under their dark lashes and his five o'clock stubble just made her give in.

She took a deep breath, truly only to compose herself from her willing seduction, "You have a knack for being very convincing. That's twice, so far." And she snatched the dress from him, "Try not to do it, again." And she passed him towards her changing wall.

As she passed him, his arms opened as if offering himself and said, "I have nothing to do with it." He laughed, "You're just not as strong when it comes to material things, Sarah."

"Not as strong!" she yelled, with a slight mock of humor in her voice. Her head peeked around her dressing wall to get a better view of him. Granted, his back was turned at the time and she did receive an excellent view of him, she couldn't help her rebuttle. "I'll have you know that I'm very strong willed and don't care much for material things. You just don't know enough about me, Thaddeus!"

He couldn't help but let out a few good chuckles that he started to wind her up, "Maybe, I don't Sarah. But, I have a feeling that I'm going to get to know more about you then I ever dreamed."

Sarah had just finished tying her dress up, when she stepped out from behind her wall. Hugging her chest rather well, it was fitted with an empire waist without sleeves and a light and airy flowing skirt.

"I hope so." She added and stood still as he turned around to see her.

He smiled a very innocent smile, showing a bit of his straightened white teeth, and added, "Now that…is more like it."

Feeling his beautiful eyes on her, she couldn't help but ham it up a bit to relax her nerves, so she grabbed the corners of her dress and did a light curtsy. She was rewarded with a small, but complimenting laugh from her admirer.


	7. A Tale and a Tail

Chapter 7

Sarah and Tad descended down the grand staircase that followed down through the middle of the castle. Upon entering the castle the night before, they had been transported right outside the room Sarah was to occupy, so it was not noticed before now. Like no hotel she had ever seen, the layout of this staircase was an intriguing feature. With beautiful detailed marble floors in an aqua blue, it gave the illusion of water flowing in a downward stream. The moment they stepped foot onto the stairs, the imagery ceased and stilled itself to take the solid form of the concrete underneath. Complimenting the stroll down was a thick wooden railing that curved along under her fingers, breaking in the pattern upon each landing they walked onto.

The elaborate staircase they walked upon, displaying it's subject as if they were some kind of performer, emptied out into the open foyer. Had there been any guests on the bottom level awaiting their presence, it would have been a sight to see the second they began their vertical trek. Sarah began to wonder how it was that she had missed this amazing work the first time she had come into the castle, for it was certainly something not to have missed.

Sarah's eyes grew larger and larger with every turn Tad guided her around. Elaborate murals dressed the hallway walls, ancient tapestries hung from the ceiling depicting a true history of the castle and of the Labyrinth, and several armed goblin guards wandered the halls to protect and serve. Stepping in unison, you heard the chanting from the guards counting in their own language to stay together.

"…And so, I told him that you were here for me. As a favor to me, you're the one that's going to be teaching me about the mortal ways and such. Sarah, have you been listening to me?" Tad's handsome voice started to come through again. She hadn't been concentrating enough as she gazed over her head at the lavish paintings that adorned the walls. Finally, it occurred to her that she was being spoken to and pulled herself from the fascinating fantasy history.

"Huh, what?" she snapped her head back towards the man whose arm she clutched as they walked together down the hall.

He smiled to himself and patted her hand, "Did you at least hear a little bit of what I just said?"

She looked at him, giving her lip a slight bite, realizing that she had been very disrespectful to not hear him talking, but lied and nodded, "A little."

He sighed, "Well, at least you heard a little.'

They took a few more steps in silence and finally reached a pair of wooden doors with Celtic knots carved into them. Tad opened one of the doors and ushered her inside. They entered a grand hall that was probably used as a ballroom of some sort. _Or THE ballroom, at sometime._ It didn't have that bright feel to it like the last time she was here, but more of a darker kind of intimate setting mostly due to the dark curtains that had been kept closed around tall windows. A chandelier the size of a bus hung high over their heads dripping with jewels and sheer fabric hung from ties connected to the walls. Towards the center of the large room there was a dining table set for a dozen places with high-backed chairs positioned right behind them. To the left and right of the tables, there were a couple of different sitting areas. One side had a pair of leather reclining-type chairs before a fireplace, as if they were plucked right from a novel from the turn of the century. On the other side a few other chairs, more comfortable in appearance than the other, that were positioned before a set of tall curtains, surely hiding windows that probably peered over the entire labyrinth. On nights where they were required to entertain, those windows probably displayed quite a breathtaking view.

Just behind the long table sat the frame for a pair of opened French doors that emptied out onto a beautiful marble covered verandah. A small table sat against the stone railing overlooking a hedge maze beneath them.

Feeling a slight pressure on the small of her back, Sarah turned towards Tad that had come up next to her, "This way," He escorted her to the little table and pulled out the chair for her.

Sarah was slightly taken aback by all the kind gestures and for a second, thought about any other reasons for her being here. She watched as her escort took his seat across from her and gently placed his napkin on his lap. His eyes lifted to hers and asked if she wanted any orange juice. Sarah nodded in reply and just watched how graceful his movements were; complete with his pinky raised when he took a sip from his glass.

Right after being served, the two had just started their meal when they heard the clicking of boots behind them coming up the stairs of the verandah. Upon hearing the casual stride in the step, Sarah's skin began to cover itself with goose bumps knowing that they could only belong to one person that had this much freedom over the grounds.

Instantly, every bit of Sarah froze when she saw her confirmation deep in thought over a letter he was reading. She had a bit of a hard time swallowing a bite of waffle with his presence being so close. She was just waiting for another fight, crude remark, or something from him he had thought up to say to her later, after he had time to think. She slowly shifted her eyes from her plate over to the person that was standing right next to them at the table. Her eyes traveled up his form, speeding over the alluring bulge in his pants, over the cream colored shirt exposing his pale chest lacking of hair, and following up to his face. His dark and mysterious eyes were still emerged in his letter. As he read on, he only addressed Tad and never once paid attention to the girl that accompanied him.

With his eyes moving from the letter to Tad, "So, Lord Valure will not be attending our party due to an ill houseguest. Well, that'll be one less headache for the night. I really do not wish to have his company or his little entourage running amuck in my castle. I always seem to find an unexplained goblin corpse somewhere in a corner."

Jareth lowered the letter, still not looking over at Sarah. He acted as if she wasn't even there and that Tad was simply dining alone that morning. He dropped the letter on the table next to his aide and finished, "When you're done with this, come see me. We need to talk about your travel to Argeth."

"Very well, sire." Tad replied, all attention now on his king for further instructions.

Jareth stole a grape from the table, tossing it in the air to catch it in his mouth, and turned on his heel to leave them in peace. He walked away, faster than he had come in, stepping on a goblin's tail as he retreated back into the dining room. The high-pitched screech that echoed the room alerted the dining couple that their refill of coffee was on the way.

Sarah jumped in her seat with the sound and immediately drew her eyes to Tad, "That was harsh."

"He's still warming up to you, Sarah." Tad said out of concern for the girl. It was true that his king hadn't given any acknowledgement to her being there. Upon seeing Jareth walk away, he was beginning to wonder how in this Underground he was going to get the pair together at all.

"Not me, I meant the goblin." She said and as the slightly irked goblin approached them with a kettle of coffee. Sarah leaned closer to the small beast and asked, "Are you okay?"

The goblin looked up at her, with a blank stare as if nothing forming a syllable would even register, but seemed to be thinking, 'What miss?'

"I said is your tail okay?"

Tad smiled and put a hand on her wrist, "Sarah, it is no use. They are, by far, used to it by now."

The goblin's big eyes just blinked at the girl, completely clueless to what she was asking.

"That doesn't matter. I bet he wouldn't like it if someone pulled on one of those long locks of his. I said, is your tail all right?" she tried to communicate with the ugly goblin, once again, before giving up.

Tad let out a small chuckle at her remark, trying to conceal his snigger, "No, you're probably right."

Sarah seemed to take on the character of someone that was trying to communicate with a stubborn mime and started to shout, hoping something would sink into this goblins head, "I said, your tail! Your tail! This!" she pointed at the creatures tail, but he only just looked at her finger.

Tad's laughter was beginning to erupt a bit louder and he had to look away for fear that he would just lose himself over the scene.

"No, your tail! Not my finger!" finally, Sarah stopped trying and resumed her meal, shaking her head. "They're idiots! He deserves to have his tail stepped on if he's that dumb."

Tad just leaned back in his chair, stifling a few more chuckles as he tried to compose himself for his company, who had resumed eating without a problem, but couldn't help but add a few more comments about the silly creatures.

The two had finished their brunch and picked up in the hallway where they had left off. Tad had offered his elbow to the young girl and she gladly accepted it, for he was making his position very clear to her. During her stay, she was not to feel intimidated about the situation. It was understood that he had asked her to take on quite a bit and it was up to him to make her feel most comfortable. He knew that she was going to have her questions on how to go about the situation, because of all she had riding on it. For her it meant a happy world to her Aboveground and to him, a helpful hand to his friend to see the error of ways in making.

Thaddeus was a gentleman at heart, so it was in his nature to be kind to a new person. He remembers fondly, years ago, when Jareth had taken him under his wing and had shown him a better life. He had trained Tad as his assistant, since he was left without one upon inheriting the crown. In the time they'd spent, Tad had learned a lot about his king including the part where he had held a heart - most importantly a soul. He had heard the tale of the young girl that Jareth answered a call to, having been out of the realm at that time to deal with other negations on behalf of the Goblin King, only to come home to a castle and king that had nearly fallen apart. The goblins had broken into the ale and the kitchens were nearly beyond order. The front gates had gone unguarded and the Goblin City itself had been left in such chaos it looked as if a war had gone on in his absence.

Jareth never contacted Tad before his return home on the news that he had met his match. He had met the one mortal who he could have seen as an equal, challenged her to his game and wagered a living life against her. Nothing out of the ordinary, but what no one had known was that Jareth had always known about this special girl coming into his life. The wise, but questionable, hat that sat in his hedge garden had given the premonition about a mortal girl that would one day challenge him. She would have been made by Aboveground standards of heaven, but equally equipped with the wit and intelligence worthy of a Goblin King. It was at that time that Jareth renounced his warnings and gave this girl power.

"Let any other mortal male or female try and take me on. I give them the equivalence to my magic and let them be the one to challenge me." The Goblin King's voice was heard over the bushes. Small creatures below the surface began to shiver with the knowledge that one day, their king would be challenged. The powerful words were followed by a sinister grin as he turned his back on the wise man with the bird hat.

…And the girl came.

"But, what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers…"

That was the Goblin King's first mistake. Not him offering the equal his magic, but the part where he had thought so long on the idea of a woman that might possess these traits. The image of a woman so beautiful that even time would cease to lay a breeze on her. The image of a woman so kind that he would be able to see his children in her eyes. The image of a woman so passionate that he would be absolutely merciless when it came to her. Or, so he thought.

Enter Sarah Williams, aged fifteen. He saw her; saw the look of fear in her eyes when he first entered the mortal's home. How, only for a second, did she quiver before him but stood strong and asked for the child back. All the others before her knew what it meant when he appeared before them. They just knew. But, when Sarah asked to confirm his identity, he did all he could not to laugh. But, that's when he saw it in her eyes. That's when he saw that look of determination, strength and wit and realized that the wise man had been telling the truth all along. Then he felt his body still and remembered that she held as much power to him and she had no idea. He gave her a game of cat and mouse, tried to woo her as best he could because just hearing her voice was confirmation enough that this was the very woman he imagined. But, what he wasn't prepared for was for her to be so young. She was so innocent and easily manipulated, that he wasn't going to let her in on the little secret. Instead, he did his job to keep her at bay in the Labyrinth, letting her figure it out on her own. Occasionally checking up on her from time to time, just to see her lovely face in person and as close as he could.

Then the end came. She had matched him well with his game of wit and tease. Only she didn't see what he was lastly offering. Once he saw her, he knew she was the one that was going to control his destiny, so he offered her dreams then. Next, she pressed on with the mission to retrieve her baby brother fairly and he moved onto throwing tricks at her, complete with a masquerade ball that he arranged just for her. He did what he could to show her a bit of his real life and to lure her into it, willingly, but she broke through that. She had shattered something in him that was very important to him and he had to face the rest of his court with his rejection. Finally, as a last chance, he practically begged for her to be with him. He had done everything that she asked for, performed the way she expected him to, and saw to it that she was always safe and in the lead. But, she then realized what the wise man had spoken of…equal power. Like running shards of glass through his veins, she had said the words so clearly and with so much determination she had taken him on. Something stirred within her to say the correct things at the right time and she had given him a strike so hard, he nearly did not recover. She had won the game that he challenged her on, got her brother back and returned home in her normal world – powerless.

The Goblin King was furious that a young girl, barely into a fully mature woman, would send him so low. His kingdom around him was torn apart, some parts beyond repair, and he was a bit unsure of where to start to pick up the remains. Before he decided these answers, he had but one more idea. As he sat sulking in his throne, the smell of ale quite pungent in the air, the idea struck him. He was king. He was the Goblin King. He had never lost one bit of magic on this girl and he would make her pay…silently. He couldn't go to her, no. He couldn't kill her - that would be wrong. He could only sit here, dream of the woman he had long imagined and knowing that she was real, make her suffer the same fate. He had sickened himself with how deeply he had fallen for this girl, the idea of her still fresh on his mind, the faint aura of her was still on his gloves and he would do the same for her.

She never held anything of him in her possession, so he couldn't bewitch anything. But, he was a king of dreams and he would send them to her as frequent as he wished. For so long he had dreamt of the girl, longing for her, watching her grow up, wishing that he could just once make love to her the way he was in love with her. And he would…in her dreams. He cast a spell towards the Aboveground that promised to plague this girl's mind with memories of her time with him, future premonitions of things to come, and the simple idea of 'what could have been'. For every moment he thought of her, she would receive a dream of her own since they were once connected and equally matched with magic.


	8. A Test of Strength

A/N For those of you that think you've read this before, or have seen posted here, you have. I was booted off due to the serious adult content in another story. This story has not been tainted..yet, but if you go to my website, you'll be able to read the more NC-17 story as I'll keep this version here mildly clean. Thanks for the loyal readers and thanks so much to those that are just discovering this story.

I DO plan on finishing this story. I have an outline I am now following and I plan for a sequel!

Thanks to my beta, the Mrs. Snape herself Sharkdiver.

CHAPTER 8

Tad had given Sarah a further tour of the castle. He had started their walk from the front double doors, meeting two armed guards who stood post at the front of the castle. As they approached, Tad commented on their positions, and as soon as the guards knew of their presence, a scene before them unfolded like that from a Three Stooges episode. The two guards immediately stopped talking, straightened their posture, held their weapons to their side as if to fend off an attack, and grimaced. The action had happened so quickly, that Sarah found herself giving a mental shake before letting out a quiet chuckle.

Her hand tightened on Tad's arm and whispered, "They're quite attentive, aren't they?"

Tad kept his eyes on the two guards as they neared them, letting the corners of his mouth tug a little into a slight smile that only Sarah would see, "A quarter of the time they are."

The pair made a sharp left turn as Tad nodded to the guards, and they nodded back, grinning a little for the lady he had on his arm. Sarah couldn't help but stifle another giggle at the scene they had just witnessed. For the first time since she had been there, the entire twelve hours or so, she felt a little bit at ease. Not that it was a big relief, but laughing at something genuinely funny started to relax her slightly. Of course, this feeling would only last until she was forced to grace the company of his majesty.

They had just exited a room that showcased gifts from other realms, which looked to Sarah to be some form of art gallery, when Tad inquired about her night's stay.

"I'm glad that you find the quarters suitable, but my question was how did you sleep?" he glanced over at Sarah, making note of her deep look of concentration as she recalled her slumber.

She was hesitant in her reply, as if she didn't believe the truth in her answer. She furrowed her brow, glancing back over to him as they walked at a slow pace, "You know, in all honesty, I don't recall ever sleeping as well as I did last night."

Tad raised an eyebrow.

Sarah thought of her words again. Had she been correct in saying that? The more she thought about it, the only things she could recall from the previous night was: saying good-night to Tad, investigating the room a little, changing into her night clothes, climbing into bed, and her head hitting the pillow. That morning, she had awoken to warm sunlight on her face and the sweet melody of birds' chirping. She had even felt…refreshed!

"It's true. I don't think I've had a full night's sleep in…in a very long time; with or without medication since…" she thought back. Since when? Surely she wasn't going to actually say it. She nearly completed her thinking process with, 'Since, before I ever set foot inside the Labyrinth,'.

Tad's voice reminded her that she had still not given him an answer, "Since, when Sarah?"

"Since…. well, a very long time. I feel…very…good."

She was still wrestling with thoughts regarding how she felt. It sounded so foreign to her to think that she had used the words, 'Very Good', in describing her nights' rest. She had neglected to take her medication before falling asleep. Not that it was a nightly ritual, but she did take it routinely twice a week and last night was one of the nights she normally would have. There was so much going on around her that she simply didn't think of it. She was more concerned about how she was going to talk to said nightmare ruler and how this handsome man that invited her was going to help her with it.

She had always needed a different pill to put her back to sleep, after her deep dreams would wake her. Something in the Valium family sat in the bag she had brought with her to the Underground. For the first time in several years, she had had a complete nights rest, without meds, without interruptions, and most importantly – without dreams.

Tad kept their walking pace slow as he weaved Sarah in and out of grand hallways where the only thing that was consistent were the burning torches that illuminated the flagstones. He left her to her thoughts, knowing that she was still trying to decipher how she was able to sleep so peacefully.

Finally, at the end of one long hallway, they came before another set of slim wooden doors. Sarah had still been lost in her train of thought, thinking about her lack of dreams and medications when she suddenly looked up in wonderment. Tad had walked her into a room made entirely of pure gold.

Sarah's voice finally acknowledged a command from her brain to vocalize the awe she felt in response to where she had been led, but all that seemed to form were vowels.

Tad looked around the room. It boasted cathedrals ceilings, large ornate windows consisting of both stained glass and clear glass, three fireplaces, several plush couches that complimented every time period in existence, maps the size of 'Twister' mats draped over tables, and statues of knights from different eras guarding the millions of books of the library.

"So, this would be…the library. I didn't know if you'd want to see it." Tad grinned slightly, impressed with his sarcastic joke.

Still, Sarah showed no emotion, other than complete, absolute awe. The room had such a warm feel to it, she immediately knew she was going to spend a lot of time there, even if she didn't feel like reading. There were treasures contained in this room just waiting to be discovered by her naive mortal heart. She hadn't really heard Tad's hint of sarcasm, just that he was making some sounds in her general direction.

Finally, her attention was drawn back to the handsome man and she stuttered, "I'm... I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Tad just smiled for her and gestured before him to let her explore a bit further, "Nothing. I'm glad you like this room."

"Like this room? I've never seen anything like it...it's like…it's like…"

"It's just the library." He knew that by using the word 'just' to her, he'd see a stronger reaction since she was the center of his intrigue.

"Oh, Tad," she walked a few feet before and turned to face him, now standing further into the room, "It's just…thank you for showing it to me. I don't know if you knew this, but I'm an avid reader. I had shelves upon shelves at home covered in old books that I had read as a little girl over and over again. They were mostly adult books, too. I never was one to get into "Nancy Drew" or "Judy Blume" growing up. I always appreciated more detailed works like, "A Tale of Two Cities" or "The Count of Monte Cristo"…but this room is…is a dream."

Tad nodded in acceptance of her gratitude, but didn't have the heart to tell her that this room was created shortly after her departure. His king had fallen into a state of depression after she'd left. It baffled Jareth to no end that she could dismiss him so easily after what he had done for her.

The Goblin King felt that he needed a place to lose himself in. A place to get swept away to another world, much like Sarah. Oh, he had a room with bookshelves and some old works that had been passed down generation after generation, but it wasn't until he had acquired such a passion for reading late in his life, that he orchestrated this larger-than-life library. It had been a dream of Sarah's that had been foreseen in one of Jareth's crystals. He caught a glimpse of one of her desires; which was to have an elaborate room filled with books, and the comforts of history all at the tips of her fingers. When his room was finished, he had not done it for Sarah, but because of Sarah. He had learned of his love for escaping reality the same way she had. He had wanted to build something of a shrine devoted to it – a library. A dream come true.

"That's what it was supposed to be, Sarah," Tad quietly added. Practically a whispering it only to himself as he watched the raven-haired girl's eyes widen by each step she took further around the room.

Sarah's eyes had drifted to a map and had faintly heard Tad's words. Completely taken with the detailed piece that lay on the on the table, she asked, "What's that?" She ran her fingers over the textured map. Little elevated bumps indicated mountains and hills as soft clear areas showed rivers and lakes.

He shook his head, "Nothing, just clearing my throat my dear."

She smiled at the words, 'my dear'. How sweet and kind he was being to her. A great relief from her head host and the way he treated her at their first introductions this morning. She glanced back over her shoulder at Tad, flashing him a sweet little smile. His hair had slightly fallen into his face and he gave her a tiny friendly wink. Sarah grinned wider, averting her eyes back to the maps on the table. Her heart gave a subtle speed up as she was surely beginning to love the qualities of this man. He made it a much more pleasant atmosphere and Sarah couldn't help but wonder where he was the last time she was there.

"You're always free to retire here at anytime of the day. This room is very relaxing and on occasion, I find the help taking a few minutes in here to recuperate."

"Thank you."

"So, I've shown you a bit of the west and south wings, so why don't we finish the rest of the tour tomorrow?"

She nodded, "That sounds fine."

"Since you seem to be quite taken with this room, I'll leave you in peace for a bit to explore. I am still on duty for his majesty and I must say I am surprised that he hasn't summoned me yet."

She rolled her eyes and targeted a tall bookshelf she was going to begin to conquer, "Probably because he knows you are with me, and he just can't be bothered with that."

Tad grinned and held up his hand to make a point of her own words, "Ah, but he does know you exist, contrary to what happened at brunch."

Sarah opened her mouth to give a quick reply, but realized he was right.

"And on that silent note from you, I will take my leave. Should you need me, you know how to call me. Later this afternoon, I'll send a servant in to serve you lunch." Tad had started to turn towards the doors, leaving Sarah to her reading. He was at least going to give her the rest of the day to clear her mind before having to go before the king. He knew that she would be completely taken with the room, and that he needn't worry further regarding her wandering.

She offered her thanks, and when she saw him depart, she turned her attention to the first of several hundred bookshelves against the wall.

Sarah had chosen, amongst all the others, a particularly comfortable plush leather chair complete with a throw blanket over the back. She wrapped it around her legs to snuggle into it as she read. The candles and torches illuminated the room just enough so that it didn't seem too bright, and she didn't feel like she was squinting to make out the words. She had chosen a book, remembering not to judge one by its cover; but by it's tattered condition. Dust covered the spine and the page edges as it had been placed on the lower shelves to collect it. It was almost falling apart at the binding, indicating that several previous readers had gorged themselves with it. In her experience with library books back home, it usually meant it was a well-read book.

The image of many royals before her, curled up in a similar fashion, hands clinging to the cover to hold their place as they read the story, formed in her mind. Monarchs speaking several other languages, ruling several different kingdoms, bedding several different women…. wait, that was the story getting to her. Very powerful people had read this book before her, and now an average human girl from the Aboveground was repeating their actions. Funny how destiny winds it's web.

"Are you in here by yourself?" a crisp accented voice asked.

Immediately, Sarah's eyes shot up and looked around her. Where had the voice come from? She looked left, behind her, even up at the ceiling.

"I said, are you in here by yourself?" the man repeated.

Sarah turned and looked over her right shoulder; there across the room, was Him. The King of the Goblins that ruled these lands for as far as the eye could see. Jareth, the same man who had barked at her just this morning when she had chosen to stand up to him, was standing on the other side of the room. Dressed in the same she had seen him at breakfast, gray breeches, tall black boots, white ruffled shirt, but he had taken off that leather vest.

He was leaning over, dragging one gloved finger over the spine of a book on the shelf in front of him, brow furrowed in concentration as if looking for a particular volume.

"How many times must I repeat my question to you, before you'll answer me?" His voice sounding a bit more condescending, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." she managed to say, now that she had sight of him. His very appearance radiated an aura that said, 'I am king, you will respect me.'

"No, I didn't mean for you to hear me."

Sarah's heart began to quicken to think that he was able to move with such stealth, even in a room so silent that a mouse would sound like an elephant.

His eyes never glanced in her direction. He still remained focused in the visual pursuit of a book, "and you are alone in here?"

She had hoped her voice would sound steady, but managed to escape no more than a light whisper, "Yes," she cleared her throat out of nervousness, "Yes, I am."

"Tad is not with you?"

"No."

"Have you eaten?" his voice was low, sultry, but still very menacing like he was about to snap had she given any wrong answers.

"Not since, brunch."

He plucked a book from its space on the shelf and began leafing through a few pages, glancing casually over at her, "That was quite a long time ago."

She found herself blinking back the sudden feeling of confusion; had Tad forgotten about her? He hadn't checked in on her in over…in over…she looked at the clock, in over five hours! Had she truly been that deep into the book that she hadn't felt her stomach growling?

By the look on her face, he saw the realization dawn on her. He began to walk back towards the door to leave, "I'll have a servant send you something light. Dinner will be served shortly."

He opened the door with ease and let it fall shut so that it echoed through the silent room. As her body gave a subtle shiver, she closed her eyes for a moment to try and compose herself. She hadn't even realized that every hair on her body had just stood up on end. He had meant for her to hear him leave.

With the slamming of the door, Jareth paused just outside of it. His head drooped slightly as he felt his entire frame begin to slouch. He had been standing tall and proud in order to frighten her, but then the slightest release of tension between them gave him the answer to the question he had been asking himself. He was not ready to face her.

He thought about the girl sitting in his most cherished and sacred room, just beyond a four inch thick piece of wood. A room he had escaped to for peace and solitude, away from the goblin cries and yelps, but interestingly enough, it was a room that was inspired by that very girl. He closed his eyes for an instant, trying to suppress the memories of her first departure; she had left him a broken man. He felt his pulse begin to beat faster, much like it had this morning when she dared to step in front of him while obviously upset with her arrival in the Underground. He had not been notified of her presence, had not been given time to prepare what he would say to her once he did see her, and it was obvious to him now that he was indeed a wonderful actor. He still wasn't ready to face his past with Sarah Williams, the one girl that had managed to turn his world upside down.

Jareth shook his head in disgust over his own weakness and sighed with a feeling of dismay. He stiffened his jaw and looked ahead of him, as if making sure no one had witnessed his vulnerability. With his chin raised, he walked down the hallway to seek out a kitchen elf to bring her something to eat.

"Sarah, I am so sorry. I got stuck meeting with the trolls and it lasted a bit longer than I had expected. You must be absolutely famished!" Tad explained, running his lips a mile a minute.

At the sound of a familiar voice, Sarah pulled her eyes away from her book after just turning to page 394. Through the library doors burst an intrusion and she unwittingly rolled her eyes. She was so wrapped up in the story, any interruption short of death seemed an annoyance. She was still nibbling on a few remaining grapes that were in the bowl brought to her by an elf, with comments that the tray was sent from his majesty. There was a nice spread of grapes, strawberries, and cheeses that would tide her over until the dinner. She hadn't been terribly hungry when it was first told she would receive it, but she was not going to argue with the king over when she was supposed to eat. In the end, she just accepted his offer in silence.

The aforementioned intrusion just happened to be a very handsome man who had requested her presence to this castle. A man whose appearance could be compared to the virile men that graced the covers of smutty romance novels the world over. With his hair falling in his eyes, his forehead showing a few slight beads of perspiration, it had appeared that he taken to a run for the last few hundred feet.

Her eyes rose to meet Tad's as he approached her and stood in front of the couch. She couldn't help but give the man a smile followed by a giggle, due to his disheveled state.

She bit her bottom lip as he peered down at her on the couch and said in a quiet voice, "I'm fine. I had a snack."

Tad sighed with a sense of relief in knowing that she was not a stupid girl and probably would have sought out to find a something to eat. He fell into a chair across from her as he caught his breath. He had envisioned horrible things happening throughout the castle regarding her visit, and knew that by the time he had gotten back he would have had to answer to a screaming mortal girl, cursing him out for bringing her there. Again, he was paranoid about those legends of the mortal women going absolutely irrational when the calendar reached a certain number of days.

Instead, he had arrived to find that his guest was more than comfortable, having found a throw to wrap around her legs and a few candles to give her more light to read by as the sun went down in the Underground. Her shoes laid on the rug below them, as her feet tangled in the folds of the velvet blanket that had once laid over the back of the deep couch she had found refuge in. The blanket hugged every bit of her in such a way that she looked like she belonged in a painting; complete with her dark locks cascading over the arm of the couch. Her sweet angelic face looked up at him, with very little strain on her neck and flashed him a reassuring smile.

For a few moments, he welcomed the silence after having to answer to several different breeds of trolls all demanding a tax break, if they bore more than three children. Business as usual, but being greeted by that sweet smile and those beautiful eyes for a change at the end of the day, seemed to make it a bit more rewarding.

He was not looking to get involved with the girl, as she was not the object of his affection. She was, however, the object of his mission. As she lay there on the couch, her feet slowly moving over the dark fabric of the blanket, he had to remind himself that she was there for his king. His time was precious and he still had to set the scene. In an hour, they would meet his majesty for dinner, and he would have to see how cold the king was going to act towards her.


	9. The Hand Maiden

Thanks to all the readers that have stuck around and of course, to my beta, Mrs. Snape: sharkdiver!

CHAPTER 9

Sarah stood in front of her bathroom door, draped in a silk bathrobe fresh from her bath when she heard Tad's voice call to her through the door after knocking once. She stayed where she was and quickly tugged the rope belt tighter, to give a bit more definition to her figure. She pulled the two pieces of fabric a bit closer together carefully as to not show too much skin, for they got enough of that from the gowns she was forced to wear.

The door cracked open upon Sarah's invitation and Tad peaked his head in from behind the door. Once he saw Sarah decent, he flashed a perfect smile towards her. "Just in time, too."

Sarah furrowed her brow, curious to why he had said it that way. She crossed her arms in front of her, ready for what he was going to show her.

"Right this way, Sophie." He said smoothly as he ushered the maid into the room. "Sarah, I'd like for you to meet your hand maiden."

"My what?" Sarah whispered as she noticed the small human-looking goblin maid come into the room, carefully looking the young woman up and down.

"Your maid, Sophie. She's going to help you dress and prepare yourself for the next few weeks."

"Tad, I'm fine. I really don't need a maid, because I can take care of myself."

The goblin woman's eyes widened, and with a stern voice asked, "You can? And how do you expect to cinch up your own corsets, hmm? Make sure your clothes are nice and fresh? Braid and curl your hair when the time calls for it? Take care of you if you are ill? How do you expect to do all of that on your own, missy?"

Sarah's lower jaw dropped open at the bluntness this four-foot goblin displayed. The goblin had no problem with the English language, knew her required duties and surely knew how to make someone (until this very moment) realize that after twenty-four years of life in womanhood hadn't a clue how to take care of themselves properly. "I…um…"

"You can't. Which is why I'm employed by his majesty – to keep the ladies looking presentable. I've served queens, princesses and duchesses in my lifetime and you should be grateful to have me assigned to you." The goblin maid circled around the human girl, eyeing her form up and down, mentally taking notes on how to improve her.

Sarah felt like she was getting smaller and smaller underneath this woman's scrutiny and could hardly spit out, "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Sophie."

"That's another thing we'll work on, your manners. Until I feel your respect, it'll be Miss Sophie to you, missy. I've been in this castle longer than the king has known to walk and I've earned it."

Sarah nodded, as if she had just regressed to a five year old being told off by a very stern nanny, "Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry."

"No apologies, my dear. I can see I'll have my work cut out for me, for the next," Sophie looked back over at Tad, "month and a half, was it, my lord?"

Tad nodded, biting his lower lip to suppress a snicker as he watched Sarah being interrogated. He had known Sophie for a very long time, and when his king had told him to assign a maid to her he knew that she would be the perfect one. He knew that he could trust only this maid with his plan, with complete confidence that she would not spread gossip about Sarah's presence. He felt that a maid knowing the truth behind Sarah and his Majesty's turbulent relationship would better suit Sarah in this situation, because Tad had quite a bit riding on it. He knew Sophie would be strict, honest and well prepared for someone as stubborn as Sarah. Sophie had proven herself worthy in the service of many sovereigns before Jareth, and had turned out the finest ladies in the Underground.

"Very well, that's settled. Sarah, I'll wait for you outside the doors to the dining hall. Sophie, I bid you goodnight." And Tad left the two women to their business.

Sarah watched Tad leave the room, her eyes lingering on the wooden door, hoping that he would turn back around and rescue her from this short nazi-like maid. How could he? How could he assign someone so…brutal? Sarah huffed a deep sigh and slowly let her eyes fall back onto the maid standing to her left. Sophie had already taken to going through her dressing closet to pick out a dress for the evening.

"First of all," Sophie began, her back to Sarah as she pawed through several gowns hanging higher than she could reach giving a slight nod now and then as she decided which gown she was going to dress her new doll into. "Never answer the door in your bedding robe. You obviously have not been directed wisely in your upbringing, dear girl, for you are showing off too much flesh."

Sarah raised her eyebrows and looked down at the silk robe that hung just above her knees.

"That robe is for leaving the bath and to immediately begin your dressing. Should you have company in your room," Sophie turned to look right at Sarah, lowering her head a bit to angle her eyes better at Sarah as if she knew a few things already about her, "and as an unwed woman you should be very select with that company, you may answer your door wearing this robe." And she pulled down, not by reaching up on the hanger, but by pointing a long bony index finger high above her to the hanger and gently moved it with her own magic and into her hands.

Sarah saw that it was a much thicker, much longer dark green robe that looked as thick as a blanket. Surely no secrets were going to be given away with that robe on, that's for sure. Sarah noted to herself that she'd be wearing that robe anytime Sophie caught her out of a dress. The more she saw her actually in it, the more she would probably believe that she would wear that long blanket over her legs at anytime. Sexy it was not.

"Yes, Miss Sophie."

"So, for now, let's get you dressed. Tad called on me quite late and we haven't much time before your dinner. Come. Quickly step behind your dressing wall so we can cinch you up." As if she was gathering up several loose sheep, Sophie rushed Sarah behind the clothed wall.

Quick steps echoed off the hallway walls, the feeling of determination behind each pound. As the owner of the sound neared the dining hall, alerting the king's aide that he was soon to be met. Thaddeus turned around towards the sound and saw a vision that he was not prepared for. He knew that she was a beautiful girl, but tonight she was transformed into a most elegant woman.

The grace of Sarah Williams walked closer and closer to him as the green fabric of her skirts flew around her legs. The dress cut along her female curves with such detail that she looked like she was molded for it's exact cut. Hunter green silk and satin shaped her torso, allowing the curve of her breasts to swell underneath to a higher neckline, revealing only the silver of a chained locket. Gold trim lined the collar and a few rings around the sleeves of her upper arms. From the elbow, a lighter shade of green made the bell sleeves that she seemed to have no problem maneuvering her arms as they swung to her sides with such delicate form. With a low waistline on the gown, a loose gold rope belt looped around her and hung to her side, flowing within the different shades of green in her skirt. Her hair had been pulled back and curled, letting long dark locks cascade over her shoulders, completing her entire ensemble.

Tad couldn't help but feel his bottom jaw open, taking him a few minutes to realize that he probably resembled a particular fish one would dine on. He blinked a few times, regaining self-control and reminding himself why she was there – for the king. No words had been said, but he knew that Sarah had been spoken for long ago, and for anyone else of Jareth's realm to take claim on her would be a very stupid thing. Whether Jareth had come to realize this himself, had yet to surface in several years.

"Miss Williams, I have no words to express my feelings towards the picture of perfection you pose to be. Elegance flows over your form as if you were a work of art. It is my honor to escort you into the dining hall this evening," and with his final words he offered her an elbow.

Her smug look, as if her corset was too tight (and probably was) never broke, "How could you leave me with that..that…woman? I have never felt like such a child in my life! Not even when I WAS a child. Thaddeus, you have got to dismiss her from being my maid. She tied me up so tight, I think I've cracked a few ribs, my hair was brushed so many times I've now got a thinning scalp, she forced my feet into smaller shoes to make me look 'more dainty' and my cheeks have been pinched so much, I now have blood clots under my skin."

Tad stood there, in complete silence that this beautiful angelic vision before him had such an angry attitude. Maybe it would have been better if he put a mute spell over her, just until the dinner was over, to cherish the picture she portrayed. As if that would happen.

Tad smiled, remembering that Sophie was a bit on the tough side, but her work was always so well received. Just look at Sarah! The way her face was glowing, the way the dress cut her form, the way her hair fell around her…all of it gave the appearance of a Que-… Wait! Can't rush into things too fast.

"I know that Sophie-"

"Miss Sophie! It's Miss Sophie! If I have to call her that, than YOU have to call her that!" Sarah cut off, holding a finger up in front of Tad's face so close she looked as if she was going to slap that smile right off his face.

Tad nodded, lowering his eyes in thought, "All right, Miss Sophie. I know that Miss Sophie is a bit tough, but I assure you she is the best."

"A bit? A bit? Boot camp would be an absolute picnic compared to that goblin woman!"

"Boot camp? Is that a camp for boots?"

"No!" she huffed, "It's a camp for soldiers just starting out! Oh, let's just get this over with so I can get out of this corset sooner!"

"Very well, take my elbow. Remember what we talked about when we went back to your room? Be very attentive to what the king is saying. Always answer any questions when you are asked and never, on an circumstances, talk out of line on his opinion."

Sarah nodded, taking a deep breath, not too happy with the ordeal she just had to go through before meeting with his Majesty. But, as the door opened before her and her eyes fell upon the grand table set for less than six, she felt like she fit the part of royalty. As the perfect set up before her had sunken in, it appeared to her that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Well, at least for one night, anyway.

At the sound of the door opening, Jareth dropped his attention from his security head and narrowed his eyes to the arriving company joining them. With the first sight of a woman's skirt, he immediately took to his feet to welcome her arrival.

Like before, he took in her form the way every curve was accented in that dark green gown that graced her pale skin. Her slim hips moved with such a smooth motion, that she gave the illusion she was gliding across the floor next to his First Man. As Sarah neared, he lowered his eyes as she met his. He was not going to look at her, for he knew he had seen too much of her already – literally.

"Sarah, I want you to meet Liam. He's the king's Head of Guard," Tad ushered Sarah to meet the man that sat to Jareth's left at the long table.

With long dark hair, tied back in a pony tail by a piece of leather, Liam appeared to be in his late 40's, much older in appearance than Jareth and Tad, but still gave the warmest of smiles. He was taller than the king and his aide, with a much heavier build that made him look the part of a bodyguard or soldier.

"Very pleased to meet you, Miss Sarah. We're honored to have you join us." He spoke, his voice a bit goofier than his appearance, but that's what made him so much warmer. He had a choppy Scottish accent that made it sound like he'd already taken to the jugs of ale set aside for the meal, but he still had a non-threatening aura about him and Sarah felt very safe to have his kind around for protection.

"Thank you, nice to meet you. Liam, was it, sir?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"No, not sir. Not a knight, just Liam for you, Miss. You'll have to excuse me though, I've not met someone from the Aboveground so recently. I mean I've met other mortals before, but none that have actually grown up there. If you don't mind, I might have a few questions to ask of you later. Sheer curiosity, of course."

Sarah smiled, trying very hard to understand that thick brogue accent and nodded, thinking she understood his comment, "Sure. I won't mind answering anything for you."

Jareth cleared his throat, whispering something under his breath for Tad to move her along with the introductions.

Tad caught Jareth's eye and took Sarah to someone new. A woman that was sitting a few seats down from Liam stood in front of her seat to extend her hand. Dressed a bit down compared to Sarah, she was very well presented with her hair pulled tight in a red bun, showing her age with lines around her eyes and her neck where she gave the illusion of a younger appearance, but did not succeed overall. Although, she appeared to be a woman with a lot of class, regardless of age.

"Greetings, Miss Sarah. Welcome to the castle. I'm Athena, Head of the House you could say." She lightly shook Sarah's hand in a friendly hold and then held onto it as they spoke.

"Head of house?" she dared not take a glance over at Jareth to see if this was his…fiancé'?

"More or less. I take charge of the help in the kitchens, the maids, the cleaners, etcetera, etcetera. I understand that Sophie is taking care of you?"

With the mere mention of that name, Sarah tensed. As if she felt that Miss Sophie would be lurking about in the shadows, listening for what Sarah might say behind her back she froze and waited for the woman.

With a similar reaction, Jareth glanced over at Sarah and for the first time ever he actually felt sorry for the girl. For many years he had heard rumors and stories about how stern Miss Sophie was. Although, the idea of Sarah suffering a bit did give him a slight grin to the curve of his mouth and he averted his eyes from the girl and back to the table below him.

With a light cluck from Athena, "Don't worry, my dear, I assure you that Sophie means well and wishes you to be at your best. Don't be too fearful of her. And don't listen to any of the men if they speak of Sophie. They haven't been given the pleasure of having someone like her keep to them." She leaned in closer to the young girl and gave her a wink, "Which is why some of the men here are better than others."

With her quiet words, she felt a sense of relief and smiled back to Athena. Sarah looked back at Tad, waiting for him to tell her where to go next since they were the only two in the dining hall to meet. He placed his hand on the small of her back and ushered her towards a chair.

Watching the two move in such close proximity, Jareth took in their every motion. He watched how Tad lightly touched her back, carefully minding his hands and manners around her, and every now and then stealing a glance or two in her general direction. He couldn't help but notice the look of gratitude she was giving him in return. Jareth felt his face harden, he felt every muscle in his body tense up and a sudden rush of wanting to be as cold as ice came into his veins. His eyes narrowed in on the mortal girl that sat two places to his right, just past Thaddeus and slowly, second by second, the absolute angst she had caused him began to flood back.

Their dinners were served to each one of them, following the standard course of appetizer, salad, entrée and dessert. All keeping very quiet talk with their closest companion, with the king saying very little through dinner. His eyes kept watch on Sarah, trying to figure her out all over again. He went over it again and again – why did Thaddeus really bring her here? Could it be for his complete curiosity in the human race? Why did he choose her? Was it because she was the reason Jareth had fallen and rebuilt himself and his own kingdom that intrigued Thaddeus to bring her back? Had Thaddeus's affections swayed that he just merely planned to "dally" with her behind his own back? Surely his longtime friend and aide wasn't that stupid to play with fire. Toying with Sarah Williams was like taking a child to the lion's den – you were sure to be attacked.

The dinner progressed and they finally served the delicious dessert of strawberries over whipped cream. Their wine glasses were kept full and Sarah had found that the more she drank, the more relaxed she had become around the king. After a full glass was finished, she was able to quickly glance over at the blonde royal to see what he was doing. Never once had she caught his eye, which at this point was a good thing. After this morning and then in the library, she was sure not to be in his best graces. She had noticed, however, the cold stare he was giving her when she met his fellow cabinet members. If looks could kill, then the look he gave her when she came and talked up Liam and Athena would have murdered her thrice over. Instead, the calming touch of Tad's hand placed on her back made her realize that there were too many witnesses at this point for Jareth to actually harm her. So, she did what she could to enjoy the meal and pretend, just for one night, that nothing was out of the ordinary.

After Sarah's fourth glass, Tad took it upon himself to excuse the two of them early, before any offers of an after dinner drink outside was requested. Surely, Liam and Athena would not have objected, but for the first night of dining with the king and the woman that tore his kingdom apart, it was best to take it very slow. The following day, Sarah would be reminded of her task and would then have to set forth in pursuing a civil friendship with the king. At least one that didn't consist of dark cold stares when she spoke, which would be a good start.

Upon their rising, Liam took to his feet following a slow standing Goblin King. Jareth released a light sigh as if bored with his company already and just followed the custom. He made no effort in seeing her off, saying goodnight or giving her a smile. He wanted her to know that he really didn't care if she was in his kingdom or not. She was not his guest, just someone that had been brought there for his aide's sheer education.

Sarah nodded to Athena and Liam and then finally met with the king's mismatched eyes for the first time since that morning, "Thank you, your highness for a most gracious dinner." She made a light curtsey, holding her balance and turned to follow her host.

Tad ushered Sarah out of the dining room, holding onto the hand that was hooked around his elbow. She was beginning to feel the repercussions of the enchanting wine the goblins had brewed for their meals. Also learning about the side effects on humans never being calm ones. Tad should have mentioned to Sarah that the brewed wine was a bit different. Enhanced with fruity toxins, it was stronger than the wines in the Aboveground. Two glasses of the Underground brand was the equivalency of at least four glasses to hers and if Tad recalled, his young female guest had consumed four complete goblets full.

"Tad, I'm fine! Why…. um, why," she stifled a giggle to herself, "Why are you holding me so tightly?"

Tad shook his head and continued to keep a good grip on Sarah, one arm around her waist and the other hand holding her to him, "Because Sarah, you seemed to have consumed quite a bit of wine this evening and I thought-"

"Oh Tad, please don't tell me you're keeping watching on what I 'consumed'," she mocked.

He chuckled a bit as they attempted the first few steps of the grand staircase, "No, Sarah but I do not want to…. I don't want you to say anything without a clear mind to the king."

"Ah, I see your point, Tad."

Sarah began to hold tighter to Tad as she paused now and then until the staircase decided to stop whirling about the castle. She'd sigh and give off the impression that all this magical stuff was simply uncalled for, especially in her state and she would seriously mention that to the king, the next time the two decided to sit down and discuss politics over tea and muffins. Yes, the very next time that happened.

After what seemed like hours, they finally reached the guestroom at the very end of the hall. The very guestroom that Tad thought would go on undiscovered by the king of the castle, but failed to be successful in that choice.

"All right, Sarah, I'm leaving you here for Sophie to take care of you." Tad said, pulling a now visible thin rope that hung to the left of Sarah's door. With a slight tug, he knew that her maid would be there in a matter of minutes.

"Just do me a favor and get me out of this rib breaker of a corset, Tad." Sarah moaned, holding one arm around his neck and the other leaning against the wall.

"In a matter of moments Sarah, you will be free." Chuckling at the state of his guest, he couldn't help but trace a finger over her pink cheek. Her eyes had now fallen shut and her entire body was leaning against the stone wall, under the lit torches that illuminated the hallways. Her hair had started to fall in her face, and with a slight gesture, he moved the stray hairs that were obstructing his view. Her soft skin glowed in the light and he admired how the perfect curve of her neck was so enticing. He took his hand down as he heard the footsteps of a familiar goblin maid and looked away from the beautiful mortal who had appeared to doze off still standing.

"What has happened to her, my lord?" Sophie asked, frantically fawning over Sarah and reaching up tall to touch her forehead for a fever.

"She is not ill, Sophie. She merely drank a little too much of the honey wine at dinner. I didn't get a chance to explain to her about the differences and well, here she is. I know we're back pretty early from dinner, but I didn't want her to embarrass herself in front of the king."

"Right, I understand. Silly girl. I really will have my work cut out for me, Lord Thaddeus. I'll see to it that she's prepared for bed and such." The older goblin woman had already opened the door and had begun guiding a bewildered Sarah into the bedroom.

"I knew that you would, Sophie. Thank you." And he closed the door behind the ladies, pausing for a moment behind the closed door to take in the reality of it all. The first meeting, the frigidness of the king, and Sarah learning the customs were all things to rectify. Sarah, too, had her work cut out for her.

With a large shrug of his shoulders, Tad pushed himself off the wall with great effort and turned on his heel to stroll down the hallway. He wandered back out onto the verandah outside of the dining hall to see if anyone was still lingering about from dinner. Sure enough, just as he had left them, the dinner trio had all congregated outside over the gardens for an after dinner drink.

Tad made his way to the kitchens to fetch a scotch on ice, before taking in the verbal beatings from his liege that he might receive. Athena noticed him first, giving him a slight wink for the way he displayed the mortal guest. Liam gave him a big welcome back and Jareth just turned and raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Back so soon, I see?" the Goblin King asked with a touch of sarcasm. His words rolled off his tongue with such ease that it was evident that mischievous ideas were boiling his blood.

Tad nodded to his fellow cocktailers, sipping his glass, "Yes, sire I had to put her to bed. She was not in the right color to finish any form of conversation tonight."

Liam gave an inquisitive look.

"She was intoxicated." Jareth added, shaking his head and trying to make Sarah look as poorly as possible. She was not there to gain praise from his people, just merely there due to the curious Thaddeus. He hoped.

"Now, your highness, I wouldn't put it so bluntly. She just didn't understand the difference in our wine compared to what she was used to. She did have a few too many glasses for her size and it may have taken its effects early, yes."

"I think she's divine. Such a pretty girl, well mannered," Athena had begun, sipping her own liquor concoction in her lacey-gloved hands.

Jareth's eyes darted over at the red haired woman, almost appalled with her choice of words to compliment Sarah. Hadn't they known that she was the reason for his downfall? Hadn't they known that she was the reason for absolute pain and suffering of heartache to one believed to be very powerful? No, they wouldn't. They had no knowledge of the warnings the old man with the bird hat had given and they certainly weren't aware that the very being that he spoke of made a visit.

"She was brought up well, from wherever she came from. Jareth says she's here for you, Tad?"

Tad took another quick sip of his drink and replied, "Yes, she's here for me. I've since been a bit confused with the makes and traditions of the humans that I wanted to get a closer study. I had heard of her, in particular, spoken about in this castle and thought her to be a good choice to look over."

"Really? Had she been here before, your Majesty?" Liam finally asked, completely smitten with the mortal being, that he would have talked her ear off all night having her answer some of the mysteries he wondered about.

Jareth had finally taken his eyes off of Athena, calming himself before he spoke to Liam, "Yes, she was. She wished away a sibling and," he took a deep breath, taking a quick glance over to Tad, "she lost."

Athena covered her mouth with the idea of a human coming back to the Labyrinth, even after a child was taken by the king, "How she must be curious. Curious where the baby went, perhaps?"

"No, I gave her a memory charm upon her return. She has no knowledge of her baby sibling." Jareth cleared his throat after his explanation, as if cueing Thaddeus to jump in with a change of subject.

"I see. Why her, your Majesty?" Athena pressed on, grasping her glass with both hands.

"I guess I might have said her name to Thaddeus at some time. I probably remembered her, because of how striking she was."

"Is. How striking she is, my liege." Liam spoke up, all smiles. His eyes twinkled innocently with the very idea of her, that he knew that if he was just a few centuries younger he might have stood a chance with the girl.

"Right…is. I have noticed." Jareth acknowledged his correction. His voice was quiet and he was still signaling Tad to change the subject, but his daft First Man seemed to be not getting any hints. He felt his skin crawling with the constant discussion of the girl. He was afraid that something might leak out.

"And I see Thaddeus notices, too." Athena grinned, taking a few small steps towards the brunette man. "I saw the way she was looking at you," she let a finger trail over his shoulder, as if taunting him with the mere mention of her name, "Sarah seemed to be quite taken with you, Tad."

"I, ah..I haven't noticed."

"You haven't noticed? What are you blind, man? She's a beautiful young girl, smart girl at that, which came here willingly for your study? Obviously, there is more to this than you think, Tad. Be prepared."

"I don't think it'll go that route. I brought her here for a study, and that is all." Tad said, casually putting a hand in his coat pocket to busy himself. He briefly thought about the picture of her left in his mind as she leaned against the stone wall next to her bedroom door, in that hunter green dress.

A cold stern voice spoke up amongst the group and Jareth's eyes bore into his aide, "Surely, Thaddeus would not be one to interfere with a study. After all, the reason for her being here is to educate him in their traditions and such."

"That's true, too. Tad's always been known to keep the women under control when he's around them. I wish I had the will power you have, mate. I'd love to take a note or two from you." Liam added, raising his glass towards Tad out of respect.

Tad smiled, keeping his head low, and finished, "I wouldn't know where to start if I were going to teach you my tricks, Liam. Probably wouldn't be your style to be so…content with one at a time."

Liam nodded, "Good point. You're probably right."


	10. Hidden Passages

A/N: Hi guys! It's been a long time coming, but I promise I AM planning on finishing this. I've got the outline written out, it's just the fillers I need to work on to get the story along. For those that have been reading the entire time, I thank you. It's really great to see the reviews here on as well as your thoughts on the Labyrinth msg board I frequent. You know I simply adore this genre of fan fiction and I intend to keep on writing it, trying to follow in such footsteps as Saxonny, KLMorgan, ScatteredLogic, Cormak, Sharkdiver, Jester and so many other amazing authors I didn't mention. I guarantee smut IS to come!

Many thanks to my angel of a beta: Ms. Snape Sharkdiver ;)

CHAPTER 10

The sun had decided to work a little overtime and over-exhaust itself in the new hours of the day. At least, it felt that way, to Sarah Williams. To say that she felt like absolute crap would be a severe understatement. The air outside her windows forced her to pull her covers tighter and over her head, to hide from the crisp breeze coming through her window. For that reason, and that reason alone, she neglected to hear a single word Miss Sophie had said to her. Something about watching her drink for the rest of her stay and how she'd thought only the men acted the way she did.

She remembered the muffled sounds coming through to her from under the covers, "I've had a few ladies that have had rough mornings, but I guess they were a bit stronger. They knew how to pull themselves together for the men that ruled the castle, especially the king. When the mere thought of his Majesty seeing them under the weather, even for a moment, caused them to force sugar tablets and peppermint tea leaves down their throat. Most of the cucumbers were gone from the kitchen as they were told it was an old remedy to prevent puffy eyes. But, I can see that you are not one of them. No, not unless I get more time with you, missy. Maybe not today, but maybe in time you will see how I work!"

Sarah just moaned from under the safety of her comforter. The woman hardly took a single moment to breathe as she went about Sarah's room, taking out things for her to wear for the day, drawing a bath and fixing the morning tea. It was a surprise that she even had the physical capabilities to contain that much hot air.

Shaking her head as she walked down the passage on the way to the dining hall, Sarah tried to push back the morning's events so she could actually get a chance to relax. She was awoken so abruptly, that she wasn't able to properly nurse a hangover the way she knew how: more sleep, a slow get up, and lots and lots of Advil.

Sarah had reached the dining room doors and let herself in. There weren't any placements at the dining table, but saw that they were being served back on the verandah like the morning before. She saw Tad leaning over the stone railing, looking out at the gardens over the city walls.

Upon hearing footsteps, he straightened up and turned around, prepared for a greeting. When he saw it was Sarah, he smiled warmly towards her and nodded his head, "Good morning, Sarah. How do you fair?"

She took the first few steps outside, blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the bright sun that had decided to follow her to the other side of the castle, "How do I fair?" She asked, approaching the table. "Not that well, I'm afraid. I could really go for some coffee this morning. I do hope you have coffee?"

"It's a vial drink that you mortals seem to thrive on. No, I'm sorry my dear, nothing like that here." The majestic voice spoke from behind her.

Sarah immediately straightened up more than her corset allowed and turned around to face the king who wasn't that far behind her in steps. Her mouth gaped just slightly as he seemed to radiate more power than the sun could shine on the brightest day. Maybe it was because she was still a little slow from the morning, or the fact that he had caught her completely off guard for the second time.

Tad regarded the king and made an effort to pull the chair out for Sarah that was placed next to the Jareth at the small square table. Jareth stood in front of his chair, looking down preoccupied with a thread on his shirt. After Sarah took her seat, Jareth took his and began to butter a piece of toast. Sarah turned her head the other way and watched as Tad took his own seat. He smiled once to her and held out his hand to encourage her to help herself to breakfast. Sarah took a deep breath, still not completely awake and ready to handle the pre-mature stress of the day.

She followed suit and did what the men did, because if you couldn't beat them, you might as well join them. She took a piece of dry toast and began to nibble on it, before the rest of her breakfast came. A hearty meal of eggs and bacon were presented before her.

The meal went on rather quietly with Jareth reading over a message that had been given to him and Tad trying to put his signature on a few pieces of parchment. Sarah just sat there, looking at her food, occasionally stirring it about on her plate. Tad looked up and realized how bored his dining companion was. He very politely folded up his papers and placed them out of his reach, to pay more attention to his lady friend. He took a sip of his orange juice and inquired about Sarah's sleep.

Relieved that the silence was broken, she answered, "I slept very well, thank you. I'd been suffering for so long, it's usually at this time that I start to get restless in my sleep. Maybe it's being in this place that makes it so different. Either that, or that wicked woman making me so nervous I'm exhausted at the end of the day."

"You mean, Sophie?" Tad baited.

"Miss Sophie! It's Miss Sophie, Tad!"

Between the two of them, they immediately turned their heads to the other side of the table. The sound of something so odd turned her attention to his Majesty. It was something she'd never thought she'd witness while he was in her presence Jareth was laughing.

As if he was in mid sentence, reading his documents, he stopped, looked up at her and broke into such a smile that every emotional piece of him was exposed. He rested his paper down on the table and lifted his napkin to his lips to stifle his laughter. It filled Sarah's ears with such delight that they, for the first time, had been equal. Both of them were amazed with one another and it had been as if a little wall had been torn down between them.

Sarah had shown a side of her that Jareth hadn't thought possible. She had a sense of humor for a dark situation. Jareth had revealed that aside from the fun and games, he found surprises in people quite humorous.

"Your Majesty?" Tad interrupted. He also was caught quite off guard with his king's surprising change of demeanor.

Jareth held up his hand to Tad to advise him that he needed a moment to compose himself. He glanced over at Sarah, once he had caught his breath, and just held his grin on her. He couldn't help it; the girl had made him laugh. After hearing so many other ladies complaints and moans, he had never once heard any of them actually say anything directly about this woman. It was always the men that teased how tough Sophie was, and that the women just couldn't keep up. But, it was the mortal Sarah Williams and her dry human wit that revealed itself to be honest. With that, Jareth felt that he needed to give her a little bit more respect…at least for the next few minutes. He looked over at her, holding his grin, and watching her eyes twinkle back at him with such question he knew he had caught her off-guard as well. For that one moment, he would let the past slide under the little bridge, for after breakfast he was sure things would return the way they were. It was just this little moment by her that had made him laugh. Sarah, who had broken his heart only a few years ago, had put a smile on his face.

Sarah wasn't sure how to react. She couldn't avert her eyes from him, for there was something hiding behind them. Was it the moment of weakness that intrigued her? Was it the idea that he wasn't as uptight as she had thought? Whatever it was, it struck her quite odd and gave her a slight bit of confidence when he looked at her.

"Sarah Williams," he paused.

She waited for him to finish the sentence as every nerve in her body stood on end. What was he going to say? Was he going to tell on her? Was he close with Miss Sophie? Was he disappointed in her? Would he lash out to make her live in fear for the duration of her stay?

She swallowed, "Yes?"

"You are quite quick with the tongue and that reflects intelligence. If you don't mind my saying, I'm quite impressed with how you're handling Sophie's more conventional methods."

Sarah felt herself relax. He wasn't going to act as pompous as he looked, "That's nice of you to say. But, conventional is not the word I'd use; more like…" she took a moment to catch herself as she watched both gentlemen look at her with interest, "It's more like a word I cannot say."

Jareth's smile returned on his lips and he reached for his morning tea. He went back to reading his documents, now with a content smile on his face. Sarah looked over at Tad when she finished with the king and gave him a smile. Tad acknowledged that he was pleased she wasn't too unnerved by the king and was happy she had made her first step in the right direction.

After breakfast, Tad led Sarah around the castle a bit more giving her a tour of the grounds, emptying out into the Goblin City. He led her down a dark passage that looked like some kind of alleyway, opening up at the end in a small market; it was complete with rows upon rows of merchants, each displaying their wears and vegetables just like theydid back at home.

Sarah stopped for a moment, looking all around her. She looked back at the way they came in and saw the small narrow passageway behind them blending into the stone walls of the Goblin City. She quickly turned her head, coming to terms with the realization that things were not as they appeared – anywhere.

"Sarah, you'll find out that this place is more than you think," Tad said as he rested a light hand on her back to urge her forward with him.

"But, Tad, this wasn't here before, was it?" Sarah said with a slight feeling of panic in her voice as the idea of another part of the Labyrinth, completely unexplored by her, left her feeling a little unsettled.

"Yes, it was. It's all been here longer than I've been around. Sarah, that's what a Labyrinth is. It's full of mystery and deception, but those are all the darker qualities. Much like the man that governs this territory it's also filled with many good qualities. Keep that in mind as you talk to him, you'll see."

Tad began his walk ahead of her, positioning his hands behind his back to peer at the goods displayed. He left her to ponder over thoughts of her having been mistaken about the labyrinth. She hadn't even been here for two days and already she was discovering surprises that she would have never dreamed existed. First, the kind staff that dwelled within the castle walls, drill sergeants for maids, a king with multiple personalities, and now a farmers market hidden in the walls of the Labyrinth. This was all going to take a lot of time to absorb.

The pair returned to the castle later that morning, after Tad showed Sarah a few other passageways that extended past the Goblin City. Other houses and neighborhoods dwelled beyond the walls, and it was up to the naked eye to spot them. Of course, any mere mortal wouldn't recognize the signs or clues given that there was a passageway, but then again it wasn't in her nature to be aware of such things; if it were, she would have gotten to the castle a lot sooner the first time she was put here with a time limit.

Tad hated to leave Sarah anywhere that was unfamiliar at this stage of the task, but he couldn't neglect his duties to Jareth. He was supposed to have rewritten several documents in another language by the end of the day to be sent out by night courier, and his time was quickly passing. Bringing Sarah to the Underground was a stretch, but it would mean the world to Tad if it were a success.

After a lazy nap, which Sarah was grateful for considering her previous night affairs, she decided to retire back to the library where she'd been secretly wishing to return to. Maybe it was the solitude, maybe it was the amount of history that ran through the walls, and maybe it was the simple idea that this was a room where all fairy tales started. Either way, it made for some serious relaxation, long needed after her hectic life back in the Aboveground. So what if Tad had to leave her for a while. So what if she didn't know the area too well. So what if there was something to do at each corner! Sarah was content to pick up a book and catch up on a passion she had long missed - leisure reading.

Sarah had been snuggled into the confines of the farthest corner of a plush couch, totally drawn into the story of the peasant and the princess for only a short time, when she had company. She heard Jareth's voice from outside the doors and then saw him push his way into the room with two others following behind him. Thankful that she had chosen the right couch for protection, the back of it was towards them so she wouldn't be in view when they reached the center of the room. She sank deeper into the couch not wanting to be seen.

"So, this is where I wish for everyone to congregate before the ceremony." Jareth walked in with business on mind. His entire physique gave away a determined mind and anyone could tell he just had this, 'let's get this over with' attitude.

The two men behind him scribbled down notes as he spoke, while Jareth looked about the room. He was thinking up possible ideas of where his guests would be comfortable with minimal effort. "You can set up the bar there, that way it'll serve as easy access to the kitchens,"

"My lord, this is your library. I'm well aware of how personal this room is and I really can't imagine you letting strangers into it without your permission." Said a man that stood a few feet away, dressed in the same fashion that Tad would have been, only in much brighter shades. He was very lean and had long blond hair wrapped back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He scribbled notes the entire time the king spoke, hardly looking at his notepad once, and kept on talking.

Jareth turned to address the young man and added, "Yes it is, but this is the one room I am able to see every single angle of. There are many rooms in this castle in which I do not have the ability to view in its entirety, but this one is to be seen. I've made it that way, so to speak."

"What rooms would those be, my lord?" said the second man, who up until now had stayed quiet. He was about Jareth's height and a little bit younger in appearance, with short black hair.

"You do not need to know that, Byron. I suggest in the future, you don't make yourself so interested in my private affairs. Nothing under this roof is vital to you; so only speak when spoken too. Am I quite clear?"

The man known as Byron with the short dark hair nodded and said, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good. Now, I said to put the bar against those walls and we will move things around in here for easier maneuvering. I don't need anyone spilling wine all over my globes, although I would not put it past them to try and set a goblet down on one. So, it's best to just take all the globes and maps out of this room."

"What of servers, my lord? Do you want them walking around before the ceremony to offer refreshments?" the lean blonde man spoke as Jareth thought aloud.

"No, I don't want to be bothered with that. Let them help themselves with the two servers that will be behind the bar." Jareth spoke; putting a black-gloved hand over his jaw as he envisioned the absolute state his room of solitude would be put in after this ordeal. It was a huge sacrifice on his part to use this room for such a public gathering, but he was going to be married and he wasn't going to have too much privacy after that fateful day. He thought he might as well soften the blow early by involving something very personal into the wedding. The union was something there was no backing out of, but it was the sanctity of privacy he was truly going to miss.

Sarah stayed slumped down into the couch as the men's' business went on around her. Finally, she couldn't take his rationalizing of the wedding and personal space by making it completely inconvenient on his guests and decided to say a few words.

She lifted herself up to peer over the back of the couch that had been hiding her and watched how the three men were still discussing the layout of the room and its lack of servers.

"You know, if it were my wedding plans you were organizing-" Sarah dared to interject, her heart in her throat, but still she had to speak to him one way or another. She had too much riding on it to fail.

Jareth immediately snapped his head to her general direction, his long blonde locks flying about him, until his eyes rested on her. He lowered his head and his eyes bore through her, "But they aren't."

Sarah froze. Her mouth had gaped open when she realized that she had spoken out of turn. What the hell was she thinking? It wasn't a good idea. The fact that they shared a moment this morning at breakfast meant nothing. That was this morning, on neutral territory of breakfast, but now the moment was all his. It was his room, his castle, his couch she was leaning over, and his books! She took a deep breath, her mouth slowly closing and returning her stare. Who was going to win this one, then? She had already stood up to him once and he let her have that one. He was right in doing anything; she had been warned. To do or say anything out of line in front of the two others, would surely involve a kind of humiliation that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end from anticipation.

His voice broke the silence, surprising her, "But continue."

Sarah had exactly two seconds to shrug off her inhibitions, her thoughts and fears before she said, "I was just overhearing your conversation…"

"You mean eavesdropping?" The king asked coy.

"No, I was sitting here the whole time," she looked to the other men who stood somewhat abashed with the situation of the mystery girl in his library and how she emitted strength beyond a woman's capabilities when in the presence of the Goblin King. "And heard how you're trying to justify using this room. If I were you, and I'm not, I'd have servers to help around the room to cater to the guests for the sole purpose of them not to roam. This way, they would stay in one spot, rather than loiter about the bar waiting to get served. When you're bored waiting, you tend to look around for something of interest. Someone may see something that my distract them and they'll go over to check it out."

Sarah listened to herself speak, as three sets of eyes were on her, "What I am trying to say is, get servers to cater to your guests to prevent them from wandering around your library."

As Sarah spoke, Jareth watched her with an open mind. His look was cold and serious at first, but then he relaxed, as the sound of her voice was non-threatening and non-confrontational for a change. He finally got a chance to listen to her speak with a passion, rather than a complaint. As she leaned over the back of the couch, telling her story, Jareth watched how her mouth moved. He watched as her eyes blinked and spoke for themselves, adding to the amazing piece of work that their god had created for visual enjoyment. Granted, he could only see the top of her as she leaned over, but the way her hands flew about in her storytelling made it ever more alluring to watch.

When she stopped talking, Jareth heard only the last line of her words and turned to the men behind him, "Take that into consideration, gentlemen. I think she's got a better idea."

Byron finally took his eyes off of Sarah and turned back to the king, "Yes, your Majesty."

Jareth had caught the longing look that Byron had given Sarah, and it was just another reason to dislike the man. Jareth and Byron didn't have a history with each other, but it was very obvious in the air that the two men did not get along. It appeared that Byron was there on behalf of the marrying family, not for Jareth's sake. But, now that he had been caught staring at Sarah, it was just another con to put on the king's list when it came down to the reasons why he did not trust Byron.

The king regarded Sarah one more time and then ushered the men out of the room. He followed them as they passed through the doorway and stopped at the threshold. He turned around and saw Sarah still leaning over in the position she had been in. He watched her take a deep breath, as if relieved that she was alone. She had been so tense when she spoke to him that when she finally relaxed it was as if someone had taken an invisible wall out from behind her that kept her posture straight. She lightly fanned herself with her hand and then resumed the position she was in, when she had been reading. Taking a few more minutes, she had composed herself, or relaxed as it appeared and picked up the book again to read. It was then that Jareth took the final steps out of the room and shut the door behind him, causing Sarah to jump.


	11. Even the Strong Fall

Hello my faithful readers! This was the last chapter I uploaded before took my account off. You all have my strongest of words that I will finish this story. I love the response that it's getting and I love your helpful comments. Please remember to comment as I get inspired just by your words. Thank you so much for sticking with this story! All comments are GOOD comments:)

Those of you wondering what I'm doing...I'm doing it! I'm just doing it. Remember what they say, "Things aren't always what they seem, in this place", so be weary of the new characters I've created. Be sure that this story will be full of foreshadowing for the sequel to come (ala KL Morgan's saga xoxox).

My best for my beta: Mrs. Sharkdiver Snape

CHAPTER 11

Taking a step back from her busy schedule, Sarah finally had a chance to focus on herself. As she sat there, curled up with her book, deep in the heart of a large room that made her feel the size of an ant, she still felt completely secure and cozy. It's dark walls and aged books around her projected the images of regal Dukes and Duchesses walking about, socializing. If the walls could talk, then it would probably reveal secrets of torrid love affairs, vicious scandals and sad mourning. She tipped her head up, rolling her eyes to the clock and saw that she had passed the day reading, completely relaxed and not worried about any other means of entertainment. She should have been off trying to pester the king, or at least try and speak to him, but she already did manage a little conversation for the day. The idea of not moving from that couch was much more attractive as she hadn't had a vacation in a long time.

The evening had brought itself to the dinner hour. After dressing in the proper attire for the meal, and for company, Sarah made her way to the hall. She went inside and saw that she was the first to arrive for dinner. The same number of place settings was set and she saw that the kitchen help was diligently working away on the preparations for the meal.

A goblin would occasionally run out from the kitchen doors, drop something off at the table and then scramble back to the kitchen as if he was on such a strict time deadline, which his life depended on. Sarah just stood back, watching the actions unfold before her and allowed them to cross in front of her. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in the large room for what it once was to her, in a dream. Where the room had once been well lit with small chandeliers with dripping candles and strings of beads hanging from their fixtures, now was a single chandelier quite plain but still very extravagant. Where there were pillars and pillows in the dip in the center of the floor, now laid at one level with dark marble floors. The entire mood of the room had changed to a much darker and richer feel, rather than what her ballroom was in her dream. A fairy tale in which she had danced with her ideal prince, only to be played by a Goblin King, and whirled around the room amongst masquerade dancers. Only the two of them had not been wearing masks, totally wrapped up in the moment they shared. A dream. It was nothing more than a fictitious dream created for her to be a distraction. Once Sarah realized this, she was the sole one responsible for shattering that dream, knowing that one can never live inside of it. A dream shattered that she believed was all of her own making, but once she had torn herself from the king's arms, she never looked back to see the sadness in his eyes.

As Sarah's mind began to wander, she steered her attention back over towards the dinner table. She took a few slow steps around it, listening to the way her shoes clicked on the marble under her feet. The normal kitchen sounds coming from across the room were faint and again, her mind began to drift a bit. The table was long and made of a very dark wood that had been polished and shined to a soft dull glow. Elaborate chairs with tall backs accented the table, leaving a single one slightly off than all the others. That chair belonged to the head of the table, as the carved detail in the armrests noted.

Sarah lightly traced a hand over back of the chair that sat at the head of the table, quietly thinking of the historical energy she could almost feel under her fingers. She glanced over at the other chairs and mentally compared them to this one. Fit for only a king to sit in, she couldn't help but think about trying it out. Who would see? No one would notice.

Sarah slowly peered to her right towards the verandah, where she knew there were stairs that led up from the garden. Then she looked to her left towards the dining hall doors, making sure no one was just coming in or if she could hear any voices from the hallway. When she was sure that no help from the kitchens were coming in to adjust something, she quietly tiptoed in front of the luxurious chair, pulling it out to adjust to her fit. She slowly took her seat, adjusting her dress around her legs, and carefully leaned back. Her hands gently began to drift over the armrests, curling her palms around the edges of the detailed wood, taking in the exhilarating feeling. Such a feeling eluded her as being far more superior to the rest of the settings, much like the owner of the chair took pride in. She shut her eyes only for a second, and dreamt of such a moment where in a fantasy world, she could be queen and feel this luxurious at dinner, all the time.

"Unless you plan on overthrowing the throne, I don't believe your station entitles you to take that seat at dinner." Said the accented crisp voice belonging to the one person Sarah had wished wasn't strolling in from the kitchens at this moment.

Sarah immediately jumped from the chair, quickly scooting it back to its former position and adjusted her dress as she addressed him, "Your highness, I'm ever so sorry. I know I shouldn't have it was just…I thought I was alone. I do apologize."

Jareth watched as the girl moved faster than goblins after crashing open a barrel of ale. The look on her face told him that she was sincere in her apology, but he couldn't help but hold this over her head…for at least a few moments more. The way she was so flustered over being caught, brought a slim smile to his stiff lips and he couldn't help but release a light chuckle.

Sarah's eyes had met his and immediately dropped to a tile on the floor. She awaited a punishment, she awaited a sound so deep exiting his throat that she knew she'd probably flee in terror the second he opened his mouth again. Instead, she stood there, her hands down by her sides, lightly gripping the fabric of her dress practically trembling from his surprising discovery.

When he didn't say anything she slowly lifted her head to follow up his form, starting at the boots. Tall black boots fitted his calves with gray breeches tucked into the tops. Her eyes followed along his masculine shape over a black jacket with light traces of silver woven into the fabric. He wore an off-white poet shirt with ruffled sleeves pouring out at the cuffs, with his medallion hanging against his skin, opened at the chest. His hair couldn't have been more perfect with the way it hung over his broad shoulders with several traces of blonde throughout. Then finally, she met his mysterious multi-colored eyes. They seemed to change by the sunset outside and every single second before that, and for the first time, she noticed they weren't glaring at her.

"A few careful words of advice, Sarah," he noted, raising his chin to appear even more refined to anyone that was watching, "you're never alone in the Underground. There is always someone watching."

Sarah's throat had gone completely dry and she felt that when she swallowed to keep herself calm, the sound was so loud that it echoed off the walls. The silence between their conversations had alerted Sarah to every little thing moving, breathing or settling around in the room. Even though they were the only ones in the dining room at that moment, it felt like several eyes were already on her from every which way. The whispers through the air caused her sense of hearing to heighten and she could feel it in her bones that what he spoke was the truth. Within that truth went along with what he had told the man, known as Byron, in the library. In learning that the library was to be seen, there were many other places where people, or just the king of the realm, could view. As this realization settled in her, she felt a slight tinge in the pit of her stomach. Her stress level was returning at full force, in a matter of seconds.

"I'll take that into consideration, your Majesty." Sarah nodded, lightly dipping her eyes away from his as the raw glare she received from him only made her feel smaller. She was doing all that she could to bite her tongue, out of fear for him saying something more.

The quiet silence was broken as the sounds of creaking hinges were heard as Tad and Athena entered the dining room. Liam, the head of the guard, had come in through the verandah and greeted the king in a friendly, but respectful manner. With similar greetings coming from the fellow guests, Liam had made his way over to greet Sarah. He made a simple gesture to her and took her hand to his lips.

Still a bit unsettled with her uncomfortable meeting with the king, she was a little off when Liam had taken her hand. Not too used to chivalry in the Aboveground, Sarah still found it a little difficult to take it as a common gesture here. But, as the older man kissed her hand with his warm lips, she did what she could to smile towards him in appreciation without being flirty. After all, in the Aboveground, men who did that were usually trying to be something they weren't or trying to get something they wanted

Everyone had taken their seats, with Sarah next to Tad and Tad next to the king. The wine was served along with small green salads to begin their meal. Sarah followed Athena's lead and placed the napkin ever so carefully on her lap, so as to look a bit more civilized if she was going to try and match their wits and manner.

Halfway into their salads, conversation was drifted towards Sarah as Athena brought up the afternoon, "So, Sarah," she called for attention, gracefully lifting her wine glass to her lips, "I hear you had a few things to add for the king's reception, today?"

Sarah swallowed her small bite, her eyes fluttering in a light fit of nervousness with how to answer, careful not to upset the king's decisions.

Before Sarah could open her mouth, Jareth interjected with a correction, "It's wasn't for the reception, Athena, it was for the early guests arriving. I wanted a place where they could congregate and not wander about the castle."

"Sorry, your Majesty. Goblin tongues travel quite poorly." Athena nodded her head, sipping her glass, not dwelling too long on her error, and quickly turning her attention back to the mortal. "Sarah?"

Sarah glanced quickly over at the king, as if waiting for an objection for her speak, but his interests were on a particular cut of tomato, "It wasn't anything, really. I was in the library and had overheard the gentlemen coming in as they were discussing their plans."

"Who came on Isabelle's behalf, your Majesty?" Liam finally spoke, laying his fork down on the table beside his plate and folding his hands with his elbows on the table, patiently awaiting the next course. He flashed a slight smile over to Sarah that sat across from him. Though he tried to come across as a gentleman, Sarah just couldn't put it past him that he reminded her of her goofy uncle Charlie. Her favorite uncle Charlie that was never seen with many girlfriends, but at the same time radiated such a sexless attitude around women, that she never felt anxious or threatened. Which is probably why Sarah didn't feel at all uncomfortable around this new person. He tried to be friendly, but though his words may sound flirtatious, he was not anything that Sarah found alluring. Just a simple guy, like her uncle Charlie, who had a friendly disposition with nothing more on his mind.

"That would be Byron Langworthy." Jareth answered, after a gentle grasp of his own wine glass as he addressed Liam. His demeanor had changed once that name was brought up and you could see the king's shoulders tense up at the very idea of the man.

"The Duke of Amberale? That Langworthy?" Liam questioned a bit unsettled by the name.

"The very same, my friend. Byron, apparently, is the first man to Isabelle's cousin and has been a friend of the family for years." Jareth paused for a few minutes, glancing over at Sarah as he remembered how Byron was looking at her that afternoon. "I find it a rather poor choice to involve him in the planning, but I don't feel that I need to ask his opinion on anything. I'd, obviously, take Sarah's suggestions before I would that rat."

Tad listened on; trying to make out the full details of the afternoon's conversation, but everyone seemed to be too vague to make anything out. Although, by the looks of it, it appeared that Sarah had begun to be extra careful with her choice of words, as she was still trying to see what approach she was going to take with this. The king, on the other hand, seemed to be a bit more relaxed with Sarah around as well. Granted, it had only been a couple of days since her arrival, but the fact that she had made him laugh this morning may have had something to do with it. Tad leaned back in his chair, carefully laying his salad fork over his plate, and watched the body language of each person.

Sarah's eyes began to travel a little bit further than the leaf on her plate. She had infact taken a few glances in others' directions to see how they looked at her after what Jareth had said. She thought long and hard about what she could say to maybe interest the king in a conversation, because going back to a normal life without any nightmares or memories of her brother being snatched did have a nice ring to it. Perhaps, when all this was said, done and erased, she'd be able to handle a steady relationship with a man. Perhaps she'd even be able to focus more on controversial topics with her writings. Or perhaps, having a full night's rest in her own comfy bed would be all that she would want after this ordeal was over. Yes, it was definitely worth a few shouts and growls from a pompous king to go home to a normal life.

The young mortal took a deep breath and dared to say something of her own, "May I ask why you don't like him?" she asked, her back straightening for confidence, but her chin still remained low.

Jareth picked up his glass, as if she speaking wasn't all that bad and said, "I should say it doesn't concern you, but since you're going to stay here for a little while, I suppose you should be filled in a bit, in case he comes around here again." He made a glance over towards Tad and added, "And I'm sure he will."

"I didn't mean to pry, your Majesty. I was merely curious." Sarah replied, not trying to get the king too heated with her questioning.

"Curiosity can be a very dangerous thing, Miss Williams." He spoke, his voice quiet and deep.

Her mouth stopped it's chewing and simply looked into his eyes, as if he had started to put her in a trance. His eyes were full of mystery and Sarah could only wonder what was going on behind them, into his soul, where he held so much hatred for her. The way he looked at her made her feel like a lost little girl and an adult's world. She tried to take a few small breaths, but the stare he bore into her caused her pulse to quicken in her heavily corseted bosom. She felt the walls around her starting to suffocate her, where she had no exit to run to. Her pulse began to race and small beads of perspiration began to form around her brow. Sarah took another deep breath, laying her fork down and gently placed her hands into her lap. She began to close her eyes and all the sounds around her had faded to black.

"Sarah? Sarah? Sarah, can you hear me?"

Sarah's mind began to leave its peaceful dream state. Everything that was visiting her seemed to be more surreal than what she was prepared for. The whispers were starting to fill her ears again and she began to stir in her oversized bed fit for a princess. The voice was coming in clearer and clearer and she realized that she was no longer dreaming. Was it a voice in her head? Was there something around her that was causing her to hear this? She slowly turned her head towards the sound of the soothing voice and opened her eyes. There, seated in a chair at her bedside, was Tad. He was holding her hand between his gloved palms, with a concerned and sympathetic smile as she awoke.

"Sarah? Sarah, can you hear my voice?" he asked, this time adding a hand to her cheek to wake her fully.

Sarah fluttered her eyes, taking in the kind vision that was Tad nearby. His voice had awakened her, and she looked around the room to see where she was. She wasn't back in her apartment, but back in the guest room she had been settled into. On the other side of the bed stood Athena and Liam, with another man at their side, looking over her with much concern.

Sarah's voice came to her, but it came out a bit raspy and dehydrated. As a glass of water was handed to her, she thanked the man and looked back at Tad, "What happened? Why am I back in my own room…. in bed?"

Tad smiled to see that Sarah was coming around and patted her palm in his hand, "You fainted, my dear. You seemed to daze while at dinner and then you just began to fall out of your chair. I know it wasn't the wine, because you only had a few sips. We brought you back up here and summoned the healer to make sure you were alright."

"I don't remember anything. I just remember feeling very…like the walls around me were coming in."

"This is Mannix, our healer. He's already looked you over and you seem to be fine." Tad said, introducing him to the new man on the other side of the bed.

"Hello, Miss Sarah. You're feeling better, now?" Mannix asked, tilting his head to better see the girl and her youthful beauty. He couldn't help but admire the human girl for her innocence in their world. He had come into contact with so many young women he'd met all seemed to show a tinge of corruption somewhere in their mythical making, so to see a human mortal girl lying amongst all these other magical creatures really made him appreciate the weaker things in life.

Sarah just nodded once she met the man that was looking over her health. She hadn't thought about it, but to know that there was some kind of medical attention available, if needed, was a slight relief without even realizing it.

"Good. You seemed perfectly fine to me when I looked you over. Might I ask a personal question, before I conclude my examination of you?" he asked, lowering his voice a little so as not to alert everyone of their conversation, but still not quiet enough for no one to hear it.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I know a little about the human body, as it's not too much different than the fey, but I just wanted to make sure that you're not expecting at this current time, are you?"

Sarah could feel her cheeks flush with the idea that he might have thought she was pregnant. As if he had just told her she had the nicest set of hooters he'd ever seen, the reaction was still the same with the amount of shock. It had been months since, wait, it had been a couple of years since she'd had any real relations with a man. So, unless she was a human with an elephant's plumbing, she was just fine.

Sarah immediately shook her head, denying any assumptions, "No, no I'm not pregnant. Not in anyway. It's been-" she caught herself before she was able to embarrass herself and finished, "No, I'm not pregnant."

The healer sighed a sense of relief, goodness knows what he would do if this human in his care was pregnant, "Well then, I am only thinking it might be due to stress. Perhaps the sudden change of location and getting used to things might have something to do with it."

Tad couldn't help but add, "And on that note, I've given the night off to Miss Sophie."

At the very sound of her name, Sarah felt every muscle in her body begin to twitch and her eyes went wide. Her shoulders stiffened and she clutched tightly to the bed sheets and blankets around her, searching for mental protection. Without turning her head, Sarah slowly scanned the room around her with her eyes, making sure Tad was telling the truth.

Upon seeing Sarah's immediate unsettlement, Tad squeezed her hand and in a very comforting manner added, "I assure you she's not in this room. You can relax. You won't have to worry about her all evening."

Slowly, muscle by muscle, Sarah began to relax as a feeling of relief washed over her. She could feel the muscles in her legs begin to relax, her cheeks return to their nature temperature, her hearing wasn't so acute and she rested her back against her headboard.

Back in the shadows of the room, the fifth person in the room spoke up and Sarah heard the slow clicking of majestic boots on the marble floors. "Thaddeus, would you mind clearing the room out. I'd like to have a few words with Miss Williams, if I may."

Tad looked towards his king and then back to Sarah, lying there stiff on the bed. A picture of complete serenity from the relief of knowing Miss Sophie wasn't going to pester her that night, had completely crumbled itself before him. Sarah snapped her neck in the direction to where the voice came from, and once her eyes fell on the Goblin King, the peace escaped her, for now she had him to worry about.

Tad saw that Sarah wasn't the most relaxed with this idea, but he had no choice but to obey his sovereign. He nodded his head to Jareth and stood from his seat, releasing his hand from Sarah. Her eyes bore into him not wanting him to go, and begged for him to stay. But, in the end, she knew it was his duty to obey and it was her turn to face him alone…again.

Tad passed Jareth, giving him another nod, he ushered everyone in the room to leave. Before being the last one to leave, he looked back at Sarah lying in bed. His saw the nervous look on her face like a scared kitten about to be attacked, and his face fell. Tad was pleased enough that Jareth had requested a few minutes alone with her, he only hoped it was going to be a happy meeting, rather than an intimidating one. He flashed Sarah a good smile, raised his chin and walked out on a wink. Gently closing the door behind him, he allowed the cat and dog to play alone.

The air outside seemed very cool whenever a breeze would come into the room. The French doors had been opened to allow the fresh air in, allowing the hangings of curtains to waver a bit from the breeze. The room was calm, not a sound from outside served much for a distraction for Sarah was looking for something. Anything. Mainly because the most prestigious of all men in this land was standing about three feet from the foot of her bed and it wasn't comforting. At any moment, she was sure that he was going to flash her a grin, knowing that he could do anything he pleased as she lain there. Sarah pulled the covers up close around her chest, as if thinking she pulling them up any higher would hide herself from the nightmares she'd had of many moments like this. As he moved closer and closer, his eyes were averted and no longer bore into her. He moved about the bedroom in a very calm fashion as if what he had to say wasn't worth any amount of stress.

Jareth moved closer with great confidence in every step, standing proud and tall. Every bit of his being radiated that of a king and as he walked in and out of better lighting, Sarah just sat back and watched him. Her eyes never left him and he continued to intrigue her more and more, the longer she was around him. She watched as his hair fell over his shoulders in a way that each single hair had it's place, tight fitted pants accented his strong leg muscles and he still wore a dinner jacket in black that looked like it had been plucked right from Colonial times.

He reached her bedside right and met with the chair that was previously occupied by Tad. He took his seat and finally rested his eyes back onto her as he leaned in, resting his elbows on his knees to speak to her. It had been over eight years since she'd been that close to him, and only in her dreams, err, nightmares were she able to make out his face. But now, as he leaned in closer to her, indicating that what he had to say was going to be important, she scanned her eyes over his face. Her mouth gaped open slightly as she realized that every single feature on his face was perfectly chiseled to their liking. His jaw as sharp, his nose was well defined, his eyes had a certain oval slant to them and his lips, good god, his lips appeared to be the most delicate shade of pink-nude she'd ever seen.

Suddenly, in her chest, she felt something rush through her that she'd never felt before. Well, she hadn't felt this in over that same eight years time…her heart was starting to skip a beat and for three seconds, Sarah forgot to exhale the last breath she had just taken in. Her eyes fluttered just a bit to reflect her sudden sensation as she made the final conclusion that he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Wherever this man came from, whether it was the same way she entered her own world by means of a superior one, she couldn't help but admit that he was something close to perfection…until he opened that mouth.

"Sarah, I wanted to talk to you alone, because I felt that it was in your best interests to know that you're going to be fine."

Sarah watched his words leave his lips and nearly lost her train of thought as he spoke. The smell of intimidation was so great in this room, that Sarah nearly forgot that she was supposed to reply once someone said something to you, "I've already been told that, by the healer."

"I know, but I think you should know that the reason you fainted, was because of me."

She was torn between two emotions for a response, either one, snicker because he was the most pompous man you've ever met, or two, gawk because she was in the state of surprise that it was because of him. She chose the later one, "Because of you?"

His eyes fell to the marble floor under his boots and he leaned back into his chair, "Yes. I tried to perform a mind reading spell on you," he paused as if thinking quite poorly for what he had attempted, "And unfortunately, I must have pushed you too hard."

Sarah's mouth gaped just slightly for a couple of reasons. Torn between two emotions, once again, she couldn't believe that the man before her, a man filled of nothing but puzzles, tricks and mischief was confessing to something he felt badly about. But, on the other hand, he might have just been putting up a good performance and this was just another way to trick her into doing or saying something she otherwise wouldn't admit to. But, the way he stood, shoulders beginning to slouch a bit, his eyes not meeting hers, an aura of that sense of confidence starting to slightly falter. She couldn't see his face straight on, as he occasionally turned his head towards the open French doors that were letting in the cool air.

"You tried to read my mind? But… but, why?" she asked, almost ashamed of what secrets he might find tucked away in her very vivid imagination.

His voice was low and smooth, as if he was professing something very passionate. The words rolled off his tongue in such a manner that if he was reading stereo instructions, it would still sound just as seductive, "I was trying to read your mind to see why you were here."

Sarah's body began to tense up with the very idea that he knew she was here out of a bargain she had made with Tad. A bargain in which she was going to have to manipulate the king into believing that life around him and all things within it were to be cherished and loved. Not thrown away and sacrificed because of titles and duty. Jareth's very own good friend had come to her and asked her to do this favor, out of love and friendship for his friend. Granted, Sarah had only seen the opportunity as a way out of the nightmares and sickening dreams that kept her restless in sleep and life, but for the king to find out she was not planning to be too sincere with her work, frightened her.

"And," she swallowed the lump in her throat, her voice escaping her like a raspy aged cigarette smoker, "And what did you find? I mean, what did you read?"

His deep eyes rose to meet hers and answered, "It was very vague. I didn't get much to your reasons."

He was still being silent, Sarah thought, maybe he didn't see as much as she feared, "May I ask, out of curiosity, what it was you did read?"

Feeling very guilty about what he had done, he knew he had to tell her. As much as he was going to dislike her presence around the castle, he still couldn't let her stay there thnking that something might be physically wrong with her if she were fainting at dinner with hardly any wine.

"I only read that you were here for someone. Like I said, it was very vague and as soon as I saw you begin to waver in your seat, I immediately broke the connection. I am," he took a deep breath, "I am sorry."

That's it; she was convinced that this wasn't Jareth, the Goblin King. He was being far too sincere to be the pompous man that she had always known him to be. With the idea of small little devils sitting on his shoulders for consciences, she was sure that this was not the same man.

"Are you…. are you apologizing to me?" the words were very hard to leave her mouth, as she was still in disbelief.

One of the French doors had begun to close on its own, due to a heavier wind traveling through. The sound of creaking hinges broke the silent moments passing between them and both of them, naturally, turned towards the sound, distracting each other for a few seconds to collect their thoughts.

Jareth looked back at Sarah after the distraction had offset his thoughts. She laid there, her body hidden by white sheets and comforters, and it was almost sweet to see her forever looking innocent. Her long dark hair fell around her face, framing it as if she was posing for a picture. With very little make-up she still appeared to be the jilted youth he once knew, only now it was as if she had finally grown into the body she was destined to carry. Meeting her nearly nine years ago, he couldn't help but remember that she was absolutely stunning for such a young girl. The very second he laid eyes onto Sarah Williams, he knew that it would forever burn an image into his brain that one day he'd long to see her all grown up, completely filling out her womanly form. Two days ago, within the confines of one of his guest rooms, he received that very wish. He had accidentally walked in on her, well, maybe not accidentally. He didn't actually know anyone was in that room, to begin with. By luck or by fate, his memories of longing had come to visit him once again for standing in the very same skin was that same little girl, filled out to be something of every man's desires. Most assuredly, something he once desired.

He tilted his head just slightly to see her face look out into the clear night sky from the confines of the bed she had been put to rest in. All the hostility he had kept in his heart all these years once she had denied him had seemed to settle somewhere behind him. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but it was something deep inside of him that prevented him from wanting to hurt her that very moment. All the anger and sadness had built up so tight within him, that he wasn't sure if it had just numbed him to the limit that he wouldn't have known how to break it down or walk right through it. But, what he did know at this very moment was that it didn't matter what she had said or done. It didn't matter what had happened between them, it seemed that the doors of distraction had jolted something inside of him that forced him to drop the part he was supposed to play for her.

Perhaps it was that perfect moment when both of them were trying to wear a mask, but the sudden sound had forced them to drop any disguises they hid behind. But, the mask was about to go back on, when Sarah turned her head to look at him and she too felt something. A slight tingle in her fingers made it apparent that she wasn't sleeping and she wasn't dreaming this moment.

To Sarah, for a few seconds, his eyes didn't seem so dark. They seemed to change to a color that was almost romantic for the moment. She watched him sit there with a content look on his face, as if he too was thinking the very same. The air around them didn't seem to feel so chilled, but infact, felt like it had begun to warm a bit with the very idea of fear beginning to leave her tense body. She felt like something between them had left, or had been absent and if this was the feeling because of it, she didn't want it to return. She found her body beginning to relax, just slightly, as if she needn't be on her guard anymore. Then, it occurred to her, that maybe he was up to something.

"Are you doing something?" she asked, turning her head just slightly towards the doors, with the suspicion that he had something to do with the change of air and this strange feeling in her gut.

"Doing something? What do you mean?" he asked his voice non-threatening.

"I just felt…. all of a sudden… my fingers tingled-"

"I felt it, too." He admitted. He wasn't sure what had come over him, letting his guard down. "No, I'm not doing anything."

"That was just…strange. I thought maybe it was the repercussions of your spell?"

Jareth knew that wasn't it, but lied anyway to give her peace, "Perhaps."

Sarah took a few seconds to think about it, and then shook her head a bit to straighten her thoughts. She wasn't going to worry about it, but the way he answered her with her accusations didn't sound too sure. The look on his face said that he was telling the truth that it may have been aftershocks of his mind reading spell, but then Sarah felt like maybe he was holding something back.

"Yes, well, having that said, I'll let you return to your resting. You will be fine by the morning." His voice was a bit unnerved, and he nodded his head quickly to stand and leave her alone.

She watched him go, but felt compelled to keep him there for a few seconds more and she just said what she felt would catch his attention, "Jareth,"

His whole body stilled. His heart stopped in his immortal being at the very lyrical way his name just fell off her tongue. That was the first time he had heard her say his name and it was exhilarating. For years after she'd left, he never once had been graced with the sweet song of her voice speaking his birth name. From her, he was always addressed in a more respectful manner, especially since she'd returned with Tad on this visit. Something inside of her had forced his name from her lips and he felt it was in his best interests, this time, to find out what it was she wanted.

He paused, bowing his head down and then turning to face her, before meeting her eyes, "Yes?"

Sarah had stunned even herself with her sudden out burst of her informality. She was uncertain what had come over her to say his first name. Immediately, she tried to cover by correcting herself, "I'm sorry, I- I mean your Majesty." She was sure he was going to give her three seconds to breathe before he stomped over in front her, forcing her to call him by his title, but he didn't. He just stood here, his attention on her, his demeanor calm and cool and he didn't even raise an eyebrow with the way she'd addressed him.

"No, it's fine. Behind closed doors, Sarah," how he spoke her name with such poetry, that if felt so natural leaving his lips when she was there to hear it, "I don't mind you calling me by my name. Thaddeus does it, too."

"But, I'm not Thaddeus."

"No, but you are someone that-" _I know as well as Thaddeus. _"Someone that is different here, in the Underground. However, around others I do prefer you to use my title."

"Okay."

"You were going to ask me something?"

Sarah bit her lip and had to ask something that had been on her mind ever since she'd left. However much she'd tried to convince herself that this world, this man, everything within it wasn't true, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Yes," it was the sudden feeling she had just received that compelled her to ask him the burning question. She wasn't sure what he'd think of it. She wasn't sure what he might read into it, but it was just a plain question that the curiosity had gotten the better of her. For this moment, a moment in which he seemed to be letting her speak freely and informally, she felt it best to take the opportunity to ask it now.

"I've always wondered something about your challenge."

"My challenge? You mean my challenge to you… for your brother, Toby?"

"Yes. I can't believe you remember his name."

Of course, I do. I remember everything about you. "I remember all the children's names, Sarah."

"Right, well," she took a second to regroup her thoughts, looking down and taking an interest in a thread on her comforter as she spoke, "at the end of every challenge, or at the beginning, do you offer every girl, or boy, their dreams?"

No. "Yes."

Sarah felt a moment of awkwardness in the air on her part, but still saw strength from him. "I was just wondering. I always thought about what others might dream about."

Jareth stood there, watching her fidget with the blankets around her, lying through his teeth at her, "I offer everyone their dreams, Sarah." He took a few steps towards the door, laying a hand on the handle, "But I only offer them once."

He only offered them once, she thought to herself. Before she could think of anything intelligent to say to him, the sound of the door closing behind him lifted her eyes to see him. He hadn't slammed it like in the library; his exit was quiet. She sighed with her entire body and leaned her head back to look out the half open French doors, listening to the sounds coming from below as the Goblin City settled. She started to drift off to a light doze, letting the sounds put her to sleep when she started to go over what exactly Jareth had said. "I offer everyone their dreams, Sarah. But, I only offer them once." She was almost on the verge of a nap when her eyes flew open with the realization of this words – Jareth had offered her dreams, twice.

Jareth gently closed the door behind him as he left her bedroom. He closed his eyes and sighed, just like he had when he left her in the library the day before, admitting that he maybe wasn't ready to face her. He may not have been ready for the woman that haunted his dreams long after she left and still remained to be something he kept locked up in the back of his mind. But, his main concern was for what she said she felt, at the time he was feeling the same. Could it have been the same sensation that he felt coursing through his entire body the moment when the two of them had let down their guard, for only a few seconds? That subtle relaxation of all the nerves deciding to release a feeling of euphoria throughout their bodies, at the same time? It was no kind of magic that Jareth had ever felt before in his life, and he would have known if someone from somewhere else had cast anything in their direction. But, they had been alone and no foreign magic was around them. It was just something from… within.

Jareth began to take a few steps down the long hallway in the general direction of the staircase to the level his own chambers were on, when he recalled his words to her. She had asked him whether or not anyone else was offered his or her dreams, and he didn't lie. No one was different; no one got special treatment, no one… until Sarah.

Everyone, before accepting his challenge through the Labyrinth, was offered their deepest dreams. They were offered them before they had to run the gauntlet, just as an open door for them to leave. But, very few ever took them. Many would try and beat the Labyrinth only to have gotten stuck in some oubliette. Several others didn't even find their way into the maze by asking worthy help. Therefore, no one had ever solved it. Sarah had been The One. The first in many long years, and the only one in Jareth's reign, to have solved its riddles. Once she got to the center, she was to receive her brother and go home. But, Jareth added something more to her challenge, an offer she couldn't refuse.

Jareth was both the creator and destroyer of dreams. Having a child in your life, only to be taken away from you was something of a dream destroyed. But, have your dreams offered to you, taking that offer and living them, turned him into their creator. But, Jareth hadn't ever offered anyone their dreams a second time. It was the first time he had repeated his words, the first time he wished for someone to take them rather than challenge his labyrinth, as it was the first time that their dreams included him.


	12. Divine Signals

Oh, faithful readers, THANK YOU for sticking by me. You can also find me on my live journal (see bio page for info) as well as THERE I'll be linking where to get the NC-17 rated story. This shall be what wants it to be: M. M, only it shall be.

I want to thank Sharkdiver for taking some time to be my beta, but I've also got many thanks to TINK, as she's also volunteered to be my beta. Thank you Tink for doing this chapter, it reads beautifully!

A Sad Love

Chapter 12

"Divine Signals"

It had been an eventful evening and the Goblin King was analyzing what had transpired between Sarah and him. Deep thought had gone into his words to her. More serious thinking had gone into her questions and answers. She was quite curious about why she was held to a standard above all the others.

What now plagued the king was the moment that both he and Sarah had shared. The moment that she believed to be the repercussions of the spell he had cast upon her. Jareth knew that wasn't true. If anything, feeling the same thing at the same time had been coincidence…or was it? He may have had more to do with it than he wanted to believe.

Surely not, he thought, arriving at his library, his sanctuary. _I've heard of it happening to very few others, but surely not_—he cut himself off as he pressed his weight against the doors. His pulse raced with desperation. The wall of books referencing the subject at hand seemed too far away as his feet maneuvered him through the room with adept speed.

The book was placed almost higher than Jareth could reach and he pulled it down with as much grace as he could muster. He caressed the spine with a long, gloved finger, appreciating the book's age in his haste. He stared at it, almost afraid to open it for fear of finding what he most dreaded. _It can't be. It's only a legend._ Inhaling a deep breath, he shut his eyes and prayed to the gods that he was wrong.

The pages were delicate and yellowed at the edges and he turned each one with great care. Heart in throat, he forced his body to move towards a sofa before all the blood drained from his legs. His knees buckled as he sat and his eyes skimmed the ancient writings. There, in the scratching on the old parchment, he found what he was looking for. He nodded with casual indifference, absorbing the words as they proved his theory. He stopped reading and pulled his eyes away from the text, training an absent-minded stare in front of him. It was true. _Oh, this is terrible timing._ He laid the book next to him as if it was a babe he was putting to sleep. His body began to feel heavy and he leaned back further into the comforts of the sofa, allowing his body to sink into its soft depths. His eyelids began to feel heavy and, at last, he drifted off into slumber.

Tad walked down the quiet corridors, seeing to a few details before the castle slept for the evening. This was not part of his night's routine, but something told him he should see that everything was in order before retiring. The events of the evening had caused alarm and the king had never returned to his usual haunts after excusing the grand party from the mortal girl's room.

The First Man took it upon himself to give the final orders for the night guards and to make certain that all castle entrances were locked. The kitchens had been cleaned and prepared for the morning meal, the dining hall's fire had been banked and the midnight change of guard was just taking over.

Tad walked down the cold, dark hallways as he was wont to do, carrying a torch to light his way. He couldn't help but wonder where the king had gone for the remainder of the evening. On his way towards the north wing of the castle and Sarah's room, he happened upon Miss Sophie.

"Lord Thaddeus, good night to you." The older goblin maid bowed before him, bidding him a good evening.

Tad stopped her for a moment to inquire after Sarah. "Sophie, how does Sarah fair? Is she all right? Has the king left her company?"

"Oh, yes, sir. A long time ago. He left a little bit after you and I just peeked in on her now. She's sleeping fine. Why? Should I be worried about my young girl?" Sophie asked, curious about the exact events at the king's dinner. Mum was the word when it came to the girl's early withdrawal to bed. Instructions had been dispatched that none was to disturb her.

"No, no need to worry," he smiled, letting her know that he was well aware that she had disobeyed orders by looking in on his guest.

Sophie bowed her head embarrassed, "Yes sir. I did not speak when I was in there; I just wanted to make sure she was prepared for the morning."

"Very well, then. Good night, Sophie."

Sophie bowed a quick curtsy and carried on swift foot to her bed. She felt a tinge of guilt for disobeying her king, whether he knew it or not. She knew that Thaddeus was a kinder man than the king often proved to be and was grateful to know that he would not alert His Majesty to her insubordination

Tad remained for a moment, trying to think of anything else that might require his attention. He could see a light from his position in the stairwell. Taking advantage of the glassless windows, he leaned out into the cool air and determined the source of the light.

He made his way to the library and came upon a sleeping Goblin King. Jareth seemed to have dozed off in his seat with a tattered book open beside him. Careful not to disturb the king, Tad picked up the book and turned it to examine it. _Divine Signals,_ the cover read. Curiosity got the better of him and his eyes skimmed over the words, glancing back to see if the king had stirred.

Then, he saw it.

**Destiny's Alignment**

_It has been confirmed in the years before this book was first put to words, over two hundred years ago, that destiny can be written. Not written by a hand, but written when two souls meet and the powers between them are strong enough to lighten the body. It is most common when you cross species, proving that love can be in other forms and shapes. Whether it is soul pairings of an elf and goblin, or a fae and human, or a human and a goblin, they all share the same sensation when their souls prove their destiny._

_The pair may have met before and the spark or sensation may not have been felt, this tells them that the timing was not right. A partner may be too young, or unlearned, or not worldly enough to carry the balance at that time. This proves it cannot be controlled or planned, but that it just happens, as they say. Some partners that have known each other all their lives do not feel the signal until their last breath, it is then that they know they were meant to be together, but the time was not right until that moment. It was at that moment that they had fulfilled all they needed to in their lives for that moment._

_Harm does not come to those that do not acknowledge the divine signal, merely a moment of loss when their life has gone by and they never took up the chance to share their destiny with the person they felt it with. It can even go unnoticed. But, from the moment it has been felt, the divine alignment of the souls, it is up to the soul owners to see it through, if their heart is strong enough._

Tad lifted his gaze to the king, as this new information sank in. Had Jareth felt something with Sarah? Could that have been the reason for her fainting spell at dinner? Was that the sign—or the signal as the book called it—that said their destinies were written together? He now understood why the king had fallen asleep here. Learning this kind of information would have put him into such a state of shock that sleep was by far the only soothing balm. For now, it simply changed his overall plan. It would play out in one of two ways. Either the king would see Tad's point with extreme ease, or the two would engage in a battle stubborn wills.

Tad decided it was best to avoid confrontation. It would be better—if not safer—for him if he feigned ignorance on the subject of souls and destinies. It was proof that a fae legend was no longer just that.

With careful steps, Tad stepped out of the library and eased the door shut behind him. While discussing this newfound knowledge with Jareth was not option, he decided it might be of particular use to his cause. With that thought in mind, he relaxed all his muscles and went on his way to bed.

The new day brought much excitement to the castle. Daybreak had brought with it a flurry of motion as both city and castle prepared for this evening's festivities.

The Engagement Party.

Sarah awoke with strict instructions from Miss Sophie that today was not the day to get in anyone's way. But knowing Sarah, Miss Sophie was positive the girl would find herself in some sort of trouble.

Not about to remain cooped up in her room all day, Sarah wandered down the halls admiring the tall stained glass windows in some of the towers. She was now several stories up, crossing between tower points. Her steps were slow and even as she marveled at the intricate designs etched in the glass.

The sun was shining outside, though the temperature had suffered a dramatic drop in the last few days. She felt the chill in the air and reminded herself to ask for extra blankets. This place was heated by wood fires, after all, not oil furnaces.

Sarah's footsteps echoed off the high walls. She was alone in this particular wing. The stone around her proved to be her only company as they housed the amazing window art. As she took in her surroundings, she noticed there were no torches or even any torch mounts available. Granted, it was still the middle of the morning and extra light was not needed, but it occurred to her that in the late hours of the night, these hallways would be extremely dark. The corridor was anything but straight with darkened corners and alcoves.

Sarah met the end of the stained glass hallway and descended down a curve of stairs. She descended the steps, lifting her skirts to avoid a fall, and came upon a most pleasant scene.

Thaddeus stood a few feet before her, surveying the situation that lay before him. He was deep in thought, brows knit together as evidence. His arms were folded over his chest and a finger had been placed against his lips. Sarah stopped for a moment, careful not to disrupt his concentration. With a slight turn of his head, he noticed her and shook off the tension from his shoulders, giving her his full attention.

He greeted her with a friendly smiled, quite pleased to see her. He was dressed in a blue doublet, with silver studs around the neck, dark fitted pants and tall black boots. His hands were clad in their usual black gloves and his short hair fell in and out of his eyes as he spoke.

"Good morning, Sarah. You look well rested today. I do hope that you're feeling better," he inquired, shaking the hair from his eyes. His measured gaze was trained upon her as if he was trying to read something in her. Something new, perhaps? He hoped she might give him a clue that would at least confirm his midnight discovery.

She lowered her eyes to the remaining steps before her. It wouldn't do to suffer a sudden attack of clumsiness under his watchful gaze. When she made her way closer to him, he extended his hand to bring her next to him.

"Thank you, Tad. I feel fine this morning." She felt flushed and turned her attention to what Tad had been looking at beforehand. "What are you looking at?"

Up ahead of them, a fairytale was in the making. The stone archway was decorated in Celtic knots with several cracks in them to prove their age. Tall candelabras stood around the pillars that lifted the verandah high above them. Tables with settings of six were decorated with the finest of emerald goblets and matching cutlery. The room itself had actually been like an outside porch with no fourth wall before them and instead, carried stairs down a few steps to direct them to the statue in the center of the gardens. From there, smaller tables were placed around bushes covered in blossoms, with center pieces made of baby's breath and Rose petals. On the remaining walls, tapestries of time were hung, displaying several past family crests in all their brightest glory.

In the center of the covered area, three goblins had used themselves as a stacking ladder to attach strings of some sort of garland over the tables. Her eyes had not cheated her yet, and she knew that whatever these goblins were doing was going to serve a very practical purpose.

Her pulse slowed in her veins and words no longer eluded her as she leaned over to ask Tad, "I know that you'll have a really good answer, but humor me when I stupidly ask: what is it they're hanging over our heads? They look like peas on a string!"

Tad smiled at the young girl, raising an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"They are nectar buds," he replied. Sarah raised her eyebrows, and looked for Tad to elaborate.

"They are…full of nectar. They are there to attract fairies and fireflies to the event so that they may provide a kind of flickering light. We have the heavy torches scattered around, but it's been proven that many people appear to be much more beautiful when fairy light is cast upon their skin. It radiates a kind of gentle glow that stems from within."

"Really?" Sarah was intrigued by this explanation and wished she had something similar for the landing of her apartment.

"Really. You'll see tonight." His eyes were back on the goblin trio, awaiting the damage that would result from one of the goblin's preoccupation with something small and fluttery that looked appetizing.

Sarah's eyes shot back to his face. A look of shock—horror, even—appeared on her face. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Did Tad expect her to go to this party? Surely he didn't really want her to be present on this night of all nights!

"What do you mean, 'tonight'? You mean from my window…I'll be able to see everyone from my bedroom window, right?"

Tad smiled and turned his head to a center piece that was a little off-center. He began to take a few steps towards it, and heard the quick stepping of little female shoes behind him.

"I meant, tonight. Tonight at this party. You will be there for this party," he said under his breath, still not looking at Sarah.

"No, no. I can not go to the party. It's the king's engagement party, for fuck's sake! He doesn't want me there!"

Tad fixed the center piece and looked back at Sarah. He could read the look of worry in her eyes and had to do something to calm her, at least for a bit. His hands were gentle on her shoulders, kneading them to ease her nerves a little.

"Sarah, you're going to the party. You need to be there. You may think he doesn't want you there, but—Sarah, he's the reason you are here at this castle. You're doing a favor for me and…"

Tad sighed, releasing his hold on her shoulders. There was no way he was going to tell her about the legend of Destiny Alignment. She wouldn't be able to handle it, not yet. She was still new to the Underground and to Jareth. She was not yet capable of the degree of understanding required to consider with all seriousness something not even Tad had ever believed to be true. But if it was indeed true, if Jareth and Sarah had had that fleeting moment when their souls had met up again, then he would do all he could to push them together. If he was able to succeed in this secret mission, and the two very stubborn individuals answered their call to their own destiny, then the only one hurt by this would be Isabelle, the fiancée.

Tad took her hands in his and peered into deep hazel eyes. "…and for yourself," he finished. "You said you were tired of the dreams and nightmares. Do you remember that you no longer wanted to carry the burden of this place in your mind?" Tad was biting his tongue. He hated lying to her, but it was the only way he could convince her to go along with his plan. "You're already starting to get in, Sarah."

She was well aware of what she had to do. It was, in all honesty, going to be worth it in the end. As Tad had said, there would be no more nightmares, dreams or burdens. Just a blank slate and nothing else.

But Sarah was hindered by the moment she had shared with the Goblin King last night. That simple short moment when she felt that calming sensation of peace, the security of mind. And she realized that never once had she felt that subliminal emotion of tranquility with anyone before. As if her mind had carefully cleared itself, the pain of memories became nothing but a faint emotion that seemed to flicker out faster than a candle in a fierce wind. It just seemed to disappear and the idea of being there hadn't felt so surreal. As if being there, in a castle that only her imagination could dream up with a man that had once played a villain in one of her stories, could be what she had wanted her entire life.

For a moment, Sarah shook that question out of her head and continued to press on with Tad, "So, that means…I'll meet his fiancée?"

Watching Sarah comprehend his words, he felt like he was getting through to her at last. Though the young girl seemed quite determined, she always needed another confirmation why she was indeed there. But as he watched her face furrowed in thought, he couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking back to the night prior about what she had felt with Jareth. Was she thinking of the signal?

Just when Tad thought she was getting the point she mentioned something the king had strictly forbidden. Meeting his fiancée could not happen.

Tad's eyes widened at the idea of such a meeting between the two women. At this point, it may not have been a bad idea, if only to plant ideas in Sarah's brain. For whatever reason, however, the Goblin King had demanded that they not meet. And Tad was loyal, Tad would follow through. It was obvious he had already gotten away with other things. Sarah wasn't supposed to wander around the castle unguarded, and yet she had found her way here to him. Of course, he had been spoken to about it in private.

So, that was it. Sarah would not meet Isabelle, but there would be no way to prevent someone pointing her out. If Tad knew Isabelle, he was sure that the young blonde would be draped all over her future husband's arm like the tart she was.

"No!" Tad said with vehemence. Then, in a gentler tone, he said, "I mean, no. Sarah, it would not be wise for you to meet her. I'll make sure you know who she is, but please promise me that you will not deliberately try to meet her. She'll be with the king all night tonight, so I'll make sure you're no where near her. However, should the king find a way to excuse himself and visit you, please play the part and be extremely obedient?"

Sarah couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at that last word. "Obedient?"

"Yes. Tonight the king will be every bit the monarch he is. Many will bow before him and he will be respected and obeyed. That includes you," he stated in no uncertain terms. Sarah rolled her eyes, but listened for Tad's sake.

Tad wondered if she truly understood the situation, and thus took it upon himself to remind her of her station. "Sarah, for whatever reasons, you've gotten away with quite a bit since your arrival," he warned. "I think it'd be in your best interests not to draw too much attention to yourself."

Sarah let out a big sigh. "Fine," she relented.

Tad nodded his head. "Good," he said, drawing his attention back towards the goblin trio swaying unsteadily, "because, you're going to be my escort."

Sarah's smile grew, "Your escort? You mean, you have the pick of the ladies here in this realm and you're going to take me as your date?"

Tad looked at her through the corner of his eye and gave her a wink.


	13. The Ball

A/N: I'm probably going a very wrong route here, but it seems that my 2 betas are extremely too busy right now to beta. I've been working another fandom at the same time, but will NOT neglect this one. I have a sequel planned, so I just can't! So, this chapter has been sitting on my hard drive for months…and it's due time it's been uploaded, just to show the readers and reviewers that I am going on this full speed. Again, this chapter has NOT been beta'd (that's okay, it'll look like a lot of other stuff here on you probably won't even notice – lol).

Enjoy!

Chapter 13 – The Ball

"Sit still, girl. I'll pull the combs tighter if you keep fidgeting like you are." Sophie said, holding bobby pins in her mouth and fierce, razor-like metal combs in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sophie. I'm just very nervous." Sarah whispered, grinding her teeth as her scalp was poked again, with the wretched comb.

"What in the Underground, for? It's not your big night, missy. His majesty should be the one who is nervous for the evening. All those guests he has to welcome as they come and show their respects to the new future queen of the Underground. Although, he must be used to it, with all the balls and parties he throws. I will admit though," she began, forcing another comb under Sarah's forever teased hair, "he's taking it very well. He's not acting like a man about to get married. He's been very calm and collected since the day her father announced it."

Sarah tried to look interested in what Miss Sophie was saying to her, but she couldn't forget the pain with every prick of the biting combs. She wasn't sure if being in a room with him again, or sitting there getting cut up with hair combs was a worse torture. Thinking back, the combs might not be so bad.

"Well, after a bit of work, I will say that you do, Sarah, look quite stunning. Lord Thaddeus will be proud to have you on his arm, tonight." Sophie said, smiling at her young assignment through the reflection of the mirror before her.

"Thank you, Miss Sophie." She replied, keeping her voice low, just in case she might spot a place somewhere in her mess of tresses that another pin or comb might fit.

Sarah stood from her seat, taking a quick glance back at her keeper, to make sure she didn't have a horrible look that she had stood without permission. Sophie gestured her to the mirror to take a look at herself and see the portrait of beauty she claimed Sarah to be. With a subtle turn to look at her hair, she had to admit to herself that she did look like something out of a fantasy.

Sarah ran her hands over the skirt of her dress to smooth it out, admiring the small beads and embroidery stitched into the pale blue overskirt of her dark blue velvet dress. The dress hid several layers of crinoline beneath it to give that ball gown appearance. It was fitted around her slender waist, with purple accents of more stitched patterns. Stiff as it carried her form on up over her bust, the arms were off the shoulder, but long sleeves covered her with pointed edges over the wrists.

Sophie once again came at her with one last final touch. From her small hands hung a beautiful necklace that looked like a silver and opal chandelier. The clasp on the back looked like it had more teeth on it, but the beauty of the piece surpassed her threshold for pain and willingly sat back down I the chair to allow Miss Sophie to put it on her.

"Oh, Miss Sophie, this necklace is beautiful. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. And it's heavy!" she said, running a finger over the dripping jewels that were now placed around her throat.

"His Majesty gave me a jewelry box to put in your room for you to wear. This was one of the most boring pieces in there. I didn't want to put anything on you that would take away from the gown." She said, pulling the necklace to its last available clasp.

Sarah refrained from choking from the tug on the chain, trying to suppress her surprise that this was a boring piece and that this was also from the King.

_Wow. If this is what a houseguest gets, I can only imagine what his fiancé would be wearing_

A knock on the door alerted the two ladies that Tad was ready to escort Sarah to the party. Miss Sophie went to the door, greeting Lord Thaddeus with formality and allowed him to enter her room.

He stepped in wearing a royal blue coat, trimmed with layers of lace around the cuffs and collar. Black pants and boots hid his legs and a purple shirt peeked out from beneath the charming coat. His eyes were deep and brown and Sarah almost thought she saw purple and black colors brushed through his hair. He gave her a kind smile, when she took a look at him, realizing that he had dressed to match her.

"Sophie, I think Sarah and I will be fine, now. Thank you for helping her prepare. You may be excused." Tad gestured towards the door, ready to close it behind her as she left.

Sophie gave him a lift of an eyebrow, squinting her eyes as if trying to see through to him what he was thinking. After all her hard work on that girl, he was wise not to rustle up her hair or wrinkle that dress before the party. Otherwise, goblin tongues will fly with vicious rumors and though Sophie was a proud woman, she hated to see any of her work of arts go unkempt.

"Trust me, Sophie, I will not touch her. Nor will I touch her hair that looks like you spent hours on for her. Good night, Sophie. She'll ring you later this evening, if she needs you." Tad said, a bit sardonic, appeasing the woman with what she might want to hear.

He'd known Sophie for a very long time, and knew that she did her job very well. She always kept her stand on preserving her girls in fashion, etiquette and virtue. That's what she was hired for – to keep Sarah together.

Tad shut the door and spun back around to see Sarah, "Sarah, you look absolutely radiant. Men are going to see you tonight and wish they were with you. Wow, and you being my escort will only make me look better." He teased. "I'll bet even the King will be speechless when you come into the room."

"Then, maybe I should change." Sarah worried, her hands repeatedly smoothed out our unwrinkled skirt out of nerves, "Tad, I don't want to draw attention of any sort while I'm there. I feel terrible for even going, it's his party! It's his engagement party for crying out loud. I don't have a place there."

"Sure you do. You're my date!" he smiled, revealing a hint of his sharp canine teeth. "By you going will show the King that you want to be friends. It'll make things easier in the transition, when he decides to come off his high horse to finally see that you're not a threat."

"A threat?"

"Not a threat, bad choice. I mean, you both need to break down that hierarchy between challenger and challengee. That was several years ago, and you both are different people now."

"But-"

"Nothing more, Sarah. Come on." He ushered her, taking her hand in his and leaving her bedroom before she even opened her mouth to try and protest anything further in a losing battle.

They arrived back downstairs, with Sarah counting each and every step descending to the opened verandah she had been to earlier that day. About twenty steps away, before reaching the floor, she saw several people congregating around the halls, leaning against the walls, and socializing with their fellow Fey.

Tad stopped a few steps short before the floor and offered Sarah his arm, before entering the party. He looked over at her, watching as her eyes focused ahead of her before the sea of strange faces making up a proper fey court. Tad saw that she was taking subtle deep breaths, calming herself before she continued down with him. Her cheeks appeared to be a flushed, giving her a darker color on her cheeks beneath the rose colored rouge Sophie had applied on her. Her porcelain skin sparkled under the light of the candelabra that hung from the wall behind them, not displaying any imperfections that she might just stand to be something of a perfect human being.

_She's a beautiful girl, but she's not mine to claim._ He thought to himself as he followed the jerky movements of her pupils dash from left to right, taking it all in. _She's just not my type._

Sarah looked over at him, catching him in deep thought next to her.

"Is everything, okay?" she whispered, feeling a bit self-conscious at the moment.

He gave a light nod and a small smile, "Everything's fine. Are you ready? I'm sure you'll have no problem being wonderful."

Her brow began to quiver with worry, when Tad cut her off, again, before saying anything.

"You'll be fine. We'll get a drink as soon as they pass by, alright?" he whispered, confirming her.

That perked her up a little, knowing that beyond the sea of fair skinned, light haired fey there lied a bar with her favorite concoction. Or, they were just going to catch a tray of champagne flutes as the glided by.

Sarah held her breath and allowed Tad to lead her down the final few steps that lay before them. He held her arm close to him as she was hooked onto his elbow, smiling to the people that looked in their direction. As Tad led her through the people, giving hellos and welcomes as he carried on through the crowd, Sarah looked around the place with eyes of a child seeing Santa's workshop for the first time.

The way everything was pulled together, gave the place a timeless elegance to it. The ceiling was filled with small little lights, compliments of the light bugs and their reflection off the fairy wings, as they nursed on the hanging nectar buds. The torches burned strong around the walls and the fourth wall that was non-existent, emptied out into a lush garden with white and red flowers in perfect bloom, giving off a tranquil aroma that caused the senses to relax and make you slightly light headed. The tables were scattered alongside the walls, leaving open areas to dance as the magical symphony played through the air.

The air was sweet and fresh and the guests seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. From across the room, Athena waved to her, while standing next to a young, dark haired man. He seemed quite taken with her, and Athena worked her charm in playing the "hard-to-get-pretend-like-there-are-others-more-interesting" game on the man. From behind her, she heard Liam and his heavy laugh, and turned to see him with great enthusiasm with telling a story to a group of older men that circled him.

"Champagne?" Tad asked, breaking her absorbing concentration, and handed Sarah a flute.

Sarah exhaled a breath of relief, as if the Holy Grail had just been found and presented to her. She graciously took the glass and before they could make a toast, Sarah had finished it.

Tad's eyes widened in surprise when the bottom of her beverage was reached and he let out a chuckle, as if he had just discovered the Wizard of Oz wasn't as powerful as everyone thought.

"I guess we'll need another for you, then?" he smiled, taking another glass from a floating tray of champagne.

Realizing that she wasn't using the proper etiquette that Miss Sophie or her mother had taught her, she bowed her head in teasing shame, "I'm sorry. I'm just very nervous, right now."

Tad knew the heavy weight on her, remembering the discovery of their Divine Signal that both she and Jareth had shared. If Sarah had known the actual truth behind whatever she and the king, if infact, had shared, she probably wouldn't be standing at that moment. For now, his mission was to make sure she was as relaxed and as beautiful as possible. He didn't expect Jareth to come to his senses that evening, or in the next week, but it might at least help, if Sarah remained that teasing and delicious reminder of what could be. Or, by the Signals, what is meant to be.

"Sarah, my dear, take a breath and just take in the tranquil aroma of the blossoms in the garden." He soothed, trying to help her set her mind at ease.

She looked over at him, listening to his voice of bullshit and began to crack a smile. As he continued on, explaining "the beauty of the airborne symphony, parading around our heads like a mist" she lost it. She leaned into him, trying her best to suppress her giggles, knowing full well that now he was just making it up to make her laugh. He went on and on, using elongated adjectives left and right and when he started to describe the sexual deviance of the metal chair that sat before them, she couldn't take it.

She let out a lovely, friendly laugh that forced to grin from ear to ear that made Tad's heart flutter. She was beautiful when she laughed, as she was a beautiful person all around. He started to admit that he was probably going to regret letting her leave, if she didn't succeed in her task. It had been a long time that Tad had had a friend he could be silly with, especially a lady. He had gone on and on, pretending to be something of an aristocrat, courting ladies that didn't in the least appeal to him the way they should of. His secrets were dark and to some, sinful, and that's why he kept his personal life to only himself, with a few, very rare, exceptions.

Her laugh filled the room softly and by the very cadence of it, it carried to the ears of a King, standing by a pillar, encircled by a group of gorgeous men and women. Alongside of him, a pretty, petite blonde held his arm with pride and innocence.

Isabelle stood there, her arm protectively around her fiancé, accepting compliments and best wishes from her closest courts. Her hair was wavy and long, and touched the top of the bustle on her green dress. Her face was round like a cherub, with big bright blue eyes peering left and right as others admired them as a couple. She was the picture of virtue, as she smiled coy and asked questions if she didn't understand what people were saying. She gave a light tilt of her head when being explained to, about whatever subject matter was on topic. She batted her eyes for her future husband, keeping him close as if he was her only lifeline in the world. If he stepped away for only a few minutes, she immediately latched onto someone else, as if she was far out at sea, with only a buoy to hold onto.

Jareth looked up from his false "thank yous" and "we're very happys" to peer over the many heads that stood around him. His eyes began to scan over the crowd, checking each face and any woman with chocolate brown hair. On the other side of the room, holding two glasses to their lips were Thaddeus and Sarah. They appeared to have just made a toast and he must have said something witty, once again, as it caused her pretty mouth to turn into a smile, soon erupting into a giddy laugh. His brow narrowed a bit, curious to what his First Man might have said to her, which caused her to be so elated with joy at that moment.

The king looked away, as if seeing something he didn't wish to view any longer, but Sarah remained that hindering question on his mind. Had they truly felt the Divine Signal, were they supposed to be together, and why was he foolishly making the decision to marry the small blonde female attached to his arm like a leech?

Then he remembered: politics

The only reason that he was marrying Lady Isabelle, daughter of King Alliot, was to link the two kingdoms together. It was something that Jareth had wanted for quite a long time, a larger kingdom to rule so to better his bloodline, his reputation and prove himself to the people below him. He was a man that was determined to get what he wanted, and if marrying another king's daughter brought him closer to his goal, so be it. Isabelle would serve as a good prize as well as good breeding. She was fair, blonde and beautiful and she would compliment his genes, nicely.

As his eyes returned to the sipping couple over yonder, he couldn't help but watch the way Sarah's hair would fall forward, hiding the soft milky white shoulders that held her beautiful dress up. A dress that was tailored for her, many years ago. Around her neck bestowed an antique piece, belonging to his mother. Smiling to himself, he admired his mother's jewels, once again, around a worthy neck. They were very precious to him that he would never allow anyone as absent-minded as Isabelle to wear them. At least with Tad around her, he would make sure that nothing would be damaged or lost. That would make two very important pieces, Tad's responsibility that evening.

Jareth was pulled away from his admiration by a tugging on his jacket, and looking down, he saw that Isabelle had excused everyone around them so that they might be alone.

She leaned up, standing on very small slippered feet, to better whisper into her fiancé's ear, "Darling, who is that girl over there with Thaddeus?" she asked, following his line of sight to the opposite side of the room.

Jareth shook his head, taking a sip of his own glass and putting his attention back on the blonde woman at his side, "I'm not sure. It must be one of Thaddeus's latest concubines."

"Oh," she sighed. "She's rather beautiful, isn't she?" Isabelle commented, oblivious to the truth.

Jareth put on a new mask and pretended not to notice, focusing his attentions on his future wife, so that Sarah would be something she'd forget in a few moments. He doted on her when she needed something, catering to her every whim, doing anything to avoid the possibility of her wanting to meet Sarah.

As she preoccupied herself with some other friends, Jareth excused himself for a few moments, wishing to get away from all the many blessings he was receiving on behalf of his future union. It was giving Jareth a bit of a nauseous stomach, especially when the idea of his Divine Signal with Sarah came back to mind.

The king made his way around the perimeter of the room, his eyes fixed on the pair watching all the other spectators in the room, including that of his fiancé'. He watched as Sarah's face tilted a bit as he admired his future wife, giving a light smile as if she approved of his choice. But, then her giggles returned to that of her date and the two partook in another glass of champagne that floated in their direction.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Tad asked, watching the lady on his arm resting her eyes on the now spotted king, on the arm of the pretty blonde.

For a moment, Sarah had no words. She froze the minute she saw the king, standing there with the arrogance she remembered. He wore a black coat with purple rhinestone accents, a crisp white shirt with a mandarin collar (no ruffles, this time) and fitting black pants and boots, around his toned legs. His hair fell over his tall collar, reflecting traces of black and purple highlights throughout. He was a vision that haunted Sarah's memories for years and years, and even though she should run in terror, thinking her knees might give out, she stayed put. Handsome, arrogant, and too many, charming, but to her, he represented a closure and an answer to her dreams. He was her mission and she had to overcome this gut feeling deep down to repent her deal and see what they were capable as friends, regardless, but that was only a childish dream she once had. Today, as an adult, she would approach him as nothing but a way out of haunted nightmares. He was nothing but a challenge, a goal, and a kind of revenge.

_Damn, if he wasn't so handsome standing there amongst all those gorgeous women. He was an icon, a dark prince, a man to be reckoned with…and he just walked away._

"Where'd he go?" Sarah asked, shaking her head from a stare past beyond where he used to be standing.

Tad followed her sightline back to where the king was standing, and looked around a few feet left and right. Isabelle had already latched onto one of her girlfriends and continued to talk, as if to only hear her own voice.

"She's very pretty, isn't she?" Sarah replied, as if deep in a trance that the pretty blonde represented every trophy a man wanted.

Tad scrounged his nose a bit in her direction and then leaned into Sarah, as she continued to watch, "I'll let you in on a secret," he began, letting out a small chuckle, indicating that the rush of champagne was hitting him, "It's all in the exterior."

Sarah snapped her head back to look at her friend, trying to suppress a giggle, "What? What do you mean?"

Tad gestured back towards Isabelle, shaking his head as if he felt sorry for Isabelle's condition, "She's wonderful to look at," he began, and then faced Sarah once again, "But, dumb as a box of rocks."

Sarah nearly snorted her champagne out her nose at the sudden character change in Tad. She bit her lip to control her sudden outburst of laughter, trying to comprehend what Tad was teasing about. She tried to deny his statement, but Tad was dead serious, funny as he tried to be, that she was all looks and no brains.

"I guess that's how Jareth likes his women," Tad joked, covering his mouth as it ran away from him in his hazy state of mind.

The two stood there, arm in arm, making jokes at the guest of honor's expense, feeling quite shameful at the same time. Sarah felt relaxed as the intoxicants began to surf into her blood, using Tad as a crutch of some sort. However, every subtle shift she made, she realized that she was being used as the same for Tad.

Sarah challenged his open statement and added, "How's that?"

"Pretty and unintelligent." He snickered.

"I'm glad to know that my personal life remains a joke to you, Thaddeus." A deep, charismatic voice spoke behind him.

Sarah nearly fell over as Tad began to adjust himself to present a better First Man, beginning to stutter a few words out to redeem himself with the present company.

"Don't bother Thaddeus, now is not the time to explain yourself. I'll take it into consideration that due to your lack of tolerance for alcohol, that all these things are being said in stride to impress a certain young lady." Jareth chided, keeping his voice low so only the two could hear them.

Sarah cleared her throat, also trying to project a better character, but she was not the guilty party making rude comments about the king's future wife.

"Miss Williams, as much as it may be out of character for you to hear me say this, but you do look quite beautiful this evening." The king commented and followed custom as he took her hand in his to raise it to his lips. His eyes lingered a few minutes on her neck, admiring the antique piece again, hang with such nobility. "It's very thoughtful of you to grace us with your presence."

Sarah paused for a moment with his sincere words, but tried hard to see through this false exterior and deep into the inner Jareth, where she knew he might have been waiting to say something quite crude when others weren't so close in proximity. But, when she looked into his eyes, she lost a breath for a moment and saw that he spoke the truth. His words, actions and appearance gave that of a genuine man, at that moment.

Sarah quickly realized that her lips had parted with a moment of astonishment and closed them quickly, replying, "Tad insisted that I come. I don't feel that I have a place here at your engagement party."

The king paused for a moment, understanding the irony of her words, but knew that they should be true. "I respect your feeling of displacement. Maybe I should add," he quickly glanced over at Tad, who was hanging on his every word, "That it is I, who am glad that you graced us with your presence."

Tad remained still, he was shocked with the way the king was finally treating her, but didn't want to move a muscle that would throw of his train of thought. The idea of the king being as kind to her, of all places, meant that something did, indeed, happen between them that night. He knew that the king was too proud to admit so, even in private, but maybe this was his way in showing a bit of truth to it.

Sarah never broke eye contact with him, and softly replied, "You're welcome."

For the moment, all around them felt silenced. As Jareth still held Sarah's hand, an exhilarated rush came over her, tickling all her senses. Similar to what had happened the other night, this happened while he touched her hand, sending small little shockwaves through her body, causing her eyes to flutter and her breath to quicken. Jareth began to feel the bellowing sensation meet his blood as well and quickly let go of her hand, so it couldn't work its mysterious magic any further while in public. It was a definite confirmation that they had indeed experienced the Divine Signal together, and of all places, this was probably the worst timing ever.

Sarah stared quite intently on Jareth, as if waiting for a small explanation of why this kept happening, but she could see that he questioned it as well. The surge of energy extinguished itself the moment Jareth broke contact with her. All the hair on the back of her neck calmed down, the increased heart rate returned to normal and her mind returned from the fuzziness.

"Sarah, see to it that Tad does not over do it on the champagne tonight. As much as I believed you to be in his care, I feel that it is he that is in your care, now." Jareth smirked, glancing to his First Man, who remained stiff as a board and mute.

She smiled as she glanced over at the complete state that Tad had put himself in and was happy that it broke up the tension. "Yes, sir. I will."

With one last glance down to Sarah's throat, he bowed his head and excused himself. Sarah's eyes followed him away from them, getting lost in the sea of people that were around them, she assumed that he was returning to his fiancé's side. The champagne rush had returned to her state of mind and couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that came to mind after the moment.

"Wow," her eyes followed the king away, "Sex with him, must be amazing." Referring to the exhilarating rush he gave her when he held her hand for the moment.

Tad had just begun to take a sip from his newly refreshed glass, when her words caught him in surprise and forced him to retract the liquid.

"WHAT!" he questioned, his mouth hanging wide with shock from the words coming from the quiet, easily intimidated by Jareth, Sarah.

Sarah realized what she had just said, and shook her head a bit to clear her mind. She meant what she asked and tried to explain it again, "Seriously. Does he give that invigorating feeling to everyone he comes in contact with? Damn, I felt like my skin was on fire for a minute there," she watched Tad, as if her very words were causing the exit of breath from his lungs.

Tad finally came to and added, "No, Sarah. He doesn't. Not unless,"

"Unless what!"

Tad took a deep breath and calmly walked Sarah to an empty area in a corner, "Not unless, he's doing it on purpose."

"But, why would he do it on purpose? Is he…" a new thought came to mind, "That's son-of-a-bitch, and he's trying to seduce me! That pompous-"

"Possibly, Sarah, but hold on," he paused, putting a hand on her bare shoulder, sending Tad reeling for a moment with the skin on skin contact of such a delicate place, "I don't think he's doing it on purpose." Sarah threw him a look as if saying, 'why else'. "I don't think he would have dropped your hand so quickly, if he was the one in control of it. He would have done something a little bit smoother to end the spell, had he been the one provoking it."

"I don't know. I wouldn't trust him. He knows what he's doing, and after the other night, he sure as hell knows what he's doing."

"Sarah, what do you mean the other night? What happened?"

Her eyes focused on the king, now back on Isabelle's arm, like scathing daggers on her new prey, "When I was left alone with him, something happened. He said he wasn't behind it, but I care to differ. Just like right now, my skin felt tingly and my heart began to flutter a bit. Almost as if I put a trance over myself. But, now that it's happening again, he has to have some sort of alternative plan. What an ass-"

"Sarah, wait. There's something you should know, then." Tad stopped her, putting a finger to her lips before anything further was said.

Sarah's eyes stilled on Tad, waiting for a fitting explanation why she shouldn't verbally bash him. Bowing his head and quickly removing his fingers from her lips, his hand dropped down to take her hand. He pulled her with him as they exited the party, winding through beautiful people, taking an interest to the fleeing couple.

Tad was filled with excitement, almost giddiness that the truth had come out and now Sarah would have no choice, but to accept it and move on with Tad plan. It was a deal, yes, but it was also a plan for the deal to unfold into something else, something deeper, and something unworldly.

He kept a tight grip on her hand, pulling Sarah behind him down stairs and hallways. He broke into a light jog, as if giving her the truth was going to solve the problem of all the walls they had built around them. He listened to the clicking of her shoes on the stone pathways, her dress billowing behind him and paying no attention to the fact that he was physically exhausting this girl.

"Tad, this is the library. Why are we here?" she asked, closing the door behind her, and watching Tad rush to a tall bookshelf faster than a man on fire.

Tad mumbled to himself as a finger traced the spines of the aged books put in their place. He searched for the book that he had read the truth from and was anxious to give the read to Sarah.

Sarah called his name a few times, but he seemed to be in his own little world. Finally, he found whatever it was he was looking for and quickly flipped to the appropriate writings. Once found, he quickly handed the book over to Sarah, and pointed to where she must begin.

Sarah took a few minutes to oogle at the vintage old books, wanting to ask several questions about it, when Tad cut her off to start reading. She rolled her eyes and began reading from the point where Tad had indicated.

Sarah read on, starting to take in each word, but not really focusing on its intent. She read the beginning, just like every story before this one, and allowed her eyes to glance back at Tad now and then, to see him standing there, staring at her with a fierce stare.

Sarah sighed and then, as if being shown something pertaining to her past, forced herself to sit down.

She reread every word, making sure that she didn't miss anything that was written before her. She rested the book on her lap and began to stretch out her fingers from the heavy weight of holding the book. Her wrists had started to weaken and her hands began to stiffen as she read on. She continued to stop as she reread a passage and then slowly placed her hands alongside of her, to prevent her from falling over on the couch.

Sarah felt her heart began to slowly pick up speed and then turn into a gradual hard thumping in her chest. Her breath began to quicken a bit, but she let out no sounds. Her eyes finished reading the last sentence for the third time and drifted off to where Tad stood, staring intently at his boots. Slowly, with as much strength as she could, she summed the energy to look up at her friend, her mouth open, her eyes worried and pleading and finally asked the only question that could focus in her mind.

"Why?" she whispered.


	14. A Draw

A/N Alas, I have NOT forgotten this fic. My beta has been without a computer for quite sometime, and I've been forced to upload it anyway! Though, my work on the HP stuff has taken up most of my fanfic time, because I have more readers over there, I will NOT forget my first fandom. Aye me…how I adore Jareth and Sarah….

Chapter 14

Tad slowly walked towards her, watching her with every step he took near her. He kneeled before her, taking her hands in his, and laying eyes upon hers as if to give her a bit of strength to absorb the reading. He squeezed her hands in his own, looking down at them, as if he was ashamed he had offered her the truth, but knew it had to be given.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but you had to find out. It's the reason you felt what you did just now, with the King. But, let it be known that he is feeling it too." Tad tried to explain, looking up at her with big brown eyes, trying to offer her some support, as if she was about to crack.

She had put herself in such a state, that her lack of words started to make him think that any moment she was going to run off screaming. Or worse, confront the King with the idea that he had made all of it up, and was trying to seek revenge on her in some way. But, the latter didn't happen, and instead, a small, sweet and concerned voice broke the silence.

"Does he know?" she inquired softly, asking as if not to disturb her second train of thought.

"I believe so, yes. I found him asleep in here, with this book open to his side. It was opened to this very page." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "I'm sure he's concerned about it as well."

"But, what should I do? I can't confront him about this. I shouldn't even know this. I," her voice began to catch as subtle sobs started to escape her, "I can't get involved in this. It's not supposed to be me. It's supposed to be Isabelle. He loves Isabelle. Doesn't he?"

Tad didn't know how to answer, at this point. He had left it to her to read about the Divine Signals, but it was another thing to actually answer to them. He hadn't thought about the aftermath of showing her the book. The little wheels in his head where only turning fast enough to give him the strength to take her down here to read the book. Now he thought to himself, as he kneeled before this fragile girl, that he may have not thought this out entirely.

"Lord Thaddeus, everything all right?"

Sarah looked up with newly moistened cheeks to see a tan skinned man standing at the door, in similar formal attire then the other men in the Underground. He looked a bit concerned as he watched Sarah, his hands folded before him, and afraid to speak until Tad answered.

"We're fine, Benjamin. Just give me some more time and I'll speak to you later. This matter with Sarah requires a bit more attention, right now." Tad answered, throwing a dark glance back at the man standing at the doorway. The man turned and took his leave at Tad's request and left the two alone. Tad bowed his head and under his breath sighed, "I'm going to get it for that."

"What?" Sarah asked, concerned with his quiet tone.

"Nothing."

"I asked, doesn't he love Isabelle?" Sarah repeated her inquiry, gripping Tad's hands for strength and company to help her think it this through.

"Sarah, I'm not sure if I need to answer that. I'm sure he's fond of her, yes. But, the power he yields with you is something much stronger, something very old and ancient. I can't confront him with it, because he doesn't know that I know. I'm telling you this, to help you, my dear. Knowing this, gives you the advantage. Use it to your strengths as you pursue a friendship with him."

"Tad, I don't think…"

"Sarah, you must. You can do this. He's only marrying Isabelle to gain lands. He needs to have his eyes opened to another life. His parents were an example of love, not from this level, but at least different from what he's about to embark on. They didn't expand their kingdom, and for that, Jareth suffers. He cannot become a greater King, without expanding his lands. For him, all he thinks he wants is power. But, after your challenge, it changed him. You were the one that "dangled the carrot" in front of him, you could say, so he knows what he's capable of."

"Tad, are you suggesting that I…"

"I'm not suggesting anything, other than you helping him see another life."

Sarah paused over his concerned words, watching the way Tad was so passionate with the other life. Maybe she was confused, but she had noticed Tad throw a few glances in her direction that might think that there was an alternative plan to all of this. As Sarah stilled, Tad conjured up another bottle for the two of them to keep their thoughts of realism away.

Tad let go of Sarah's hands, turning his back around and leaning against the couch while sitting on the floor. Sarah felt the need to remain close to Tad, seeing as he was her only friend through this, and decided that the two of them would fair much better with a high intake of alcohol.

The bottle had revealed its bottom, after being passed back and forth between hands, being devoured without the sophistication of glasses. Coats and shoes had been removed, dropping all displays of titles and class. Sarah and Tad put themselves into a giggling state. Conjuring up hidden strength, Tad believed he was able to stand on two feet to retrieve another bottle, but was proven wrong.

He fell over in a crumpled heap, laughing as he rolled over on his back, laughing at the ceiling being their only witness. As he struggled to sit up, Sarah plopped herself on the floor next to him, giggling at him. She curled her legs under her gown and pushed against Tad with a playful shoulder. Her mind was sent to another dimension and it was almost surreal that she be in a beautiful ball gown, drunk, sitting on the floor.

"Sarah, it's been nice having you here. It's been awhile since I could just act…foolish." He snickered, trying to be serious, but erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Yes," she said proudly with a mock stern brow, "I usually bring the best out of people." She paused for a second to look over at him smiling at her, his eyes twinkling, "It's been nice having a friend like you, during all of this."

"It's been," he stopped for a moment, feeling a twinge in his heart as she watched him. She sat there, looking so beautiful, like a forbidden fruit and knew that it was wrong. The moment they shared was not meant for him. "It's been an honor to be your friend, Sarah."

"Thank you," she leaned in, giving him a sweet smile. Her hair was falling from their combs, with wisps of hair framing her angelic face.

Her innocent eyes blinked and he did the first thing that came to mind.

Tad kissed Sarah.

It was only for a few seconds, before Tad broke away from her. He quickly turned away, glancing at the door, in case anyone were to have seen them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Tad said, a bit ashamed that he broke her trust.

"No, it's okay." She paused, looking away from him, "I wondered why you hadn't done it, yet."

Tad looked back at her. He couldn't help but admire her profile, as she was a picture of perfection, with the way her dark raven hair kissed her softly rosed cheeks. Her bosom heaved with a passion that he would yearn to know of, but still he was guilty.

"I shouldn't have done it, Sarah. Forgive me. It was purely for selfish reasons." He quietly began to explain.

She turned back to face him, watching the concerned look on his face begin to feed into guilt. "I don't think you're selfish, Tad."

He watched her look back at him with such innocent eyes, "At times, I can be. Forgive me, Sarah."

"Don't Tad, it's done. It's fine."

"It's just," he lifted a hand to her soft cheek and watched as she closed her eyes at his very touch. "It's just that you're not mine to claim, Sarah."

"I'm not anyone's to claim, Tad."

"I'm not in a position to even pursue you, even if I wanted."

"You have a girlfriend, Tad? Why didn't you tell me?" She began, intrigued with the idea that a nice girl had missed him the whole time he had been busy helping her.

"Not exactly."

"Then, why did you kiss me, Tad?"

"Because," he began, dropping his hand to his lap, and turning away, "Because, I'm ashamed to say that I wanted to see what it was like."

Sarah shook her head, indicating that she wasn't following.

"I wanted to know what it was, in you, that you had. I wanted to know what it felt like to be wanted by someone so…incredible."

Sarah sat, still lost with his words.

"You are what the King desires, Sarah. It's proven in the Divine Signals. "

"Oh, Tad, that may not even be true."

"It's true. It's very true, Sarah." He shook his head, avoiding eye contact, but still trying to help her see. "You are something," he sighed, "that I could never be."

Sarah shook her head, not at all clear on what he was trying to explain. She brushed it off for a moment that it was just the champagne talking and he wasn't making any real sense, until it had donned on her what it was he was trying to say.

Her eyes got real big and she placed a hand on his to get his attention as she kept talking, "Tad," she whispered, "are you trying to tell me, that you," she swallowed in case she was wrong, "are in love with the King?"

Tad didn't move, infact, he only stiffened every muscle in his body. He closed his eyes tightly and appeared that he might be on the brink of tears, before he composed himself. He was silent for a few moments, preparing himself how to move forward with Sarah.

"This is, the first time, I've told anyone, Sarah." He whispered back. "No one knows." He shook his head, quietly asking her not to repeat it, for sake of traveling ears.

Sarah was shocked. It made sense why he wasn't interested in her, but rather he was interested in other powerful figures.

"So, you're also saying that I'm not any kind of type of yours, am I, Tad?" she smiled, a bit taken with his passionate confession.

He slowly shook his head, his eyes still shut, his body poised as if preparing to take a fierce blow to the body somewhere, "Please, this is all very private, Sarah. I've told no one, but a handful."

Sarah couldn't help but wrap an arm around her friend, knowing that this was indeed a deep confession for the night and just went ahead and comforted him as best as she knew how.

"Tad, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It is, here, Sarah. I've had to court women my whole life to keep it quiet."

"But, that's ridiculous. You can't live a lie. Believe me, it's not fun. Living a life, thinking all about what you really want, when having to put up this false exterior to not let the inner you come out. Tad, you can't be completely alone."

"No, not completely, but no one really knows. I didn't mean to come out with it to you, but my actions got ahead of me, and you deserve to know all of the truths. I'd hate to for you to think poorly of me, Sarah. I was just getting used to having you around."

"Tad, you've always been wonderful to me. It's meant the world to me to have someone like you around. To be honest, when I leave, I'll be sad to see you go. If I could take you home with me somehow, I would. I'd introduce you to a world that's far more accepting than this one, with your preference."

"Thank you, Sarah. I'm glad that you've only seen my best interests for you."

"Not just my best interests. You're mostly looking out for someone else's, aren't you?"

Tad looked over at Sarah, "He doesn't know what you figured out. He does, however, know my truth. When I came into his employment, I had to be upfront with everything. He's been forever grateful at keeping my secret and I would do anything for him. The reasoning behind my getting you is my repayment. I just wanted you to help me, help him see what he's doing to himself."

She tilted her head to the side, letting her hair fall over her shoulder, and reached up to touch a hand to his cheek. He was so sweet and sincere, that the one that he wanted, he could never have. However, it was an amazing thing to want to help him see the light. Jareth could never know the truth behind the deal, that was certain, because he'd think terribly of Tad. But, it was an incredible thing for Jareth to protect Tad's secret throughout the kingdom.

"He's a good man, Tad. As are you." She whispered, moving in to give him hug. Something he needed right now, in his deepest confession.

A night full of confessions and truth was just too much for the two of them to handle for the rest of the night. Tad was beside himself and Sarah took the liberty of escorting Tad back to his own bedroom, to make sure he returned safe and sound. She was sure that in the morning, his head would be telling a detailed story of woe and tablets. She said her good nights to Tad, assuring him that she'd make it back to her room unscathed, and in the morning, they'd talk a bit more about it, if he wanted. After a sweet kiss on his cheek, Sarah turned to the hallway of dark corridors and enchanting torches, leading the way to her room.

The hallways carried sounds from strange unnamed creatures to the click of her own shoes. It took awhile to tune all the intimidating sounds out, for fear that they might overcome one's nerves and take them away, but Sarah was strong. She tried to only focus on her own two feet making the hallow sound, but up ahead, she could hear quiet voices down an adjacent hallway. As she neared, she was careful to try and pad her steps so as not to bother the owners. She passed the hallway and stilled as she saw Jareth leaning against an open door less than halfway down the hall, wearing only a robe and his hair slightly tussled. She watched as a small blonde left his room and lifted her hood over her head. She took a last look at Jareth, saying something sweet to him, causing him to smile and then taking a walk down the hall in the opposite direction as Sarah.

Sarah didn't mean to watch, but Jareth lifted his face from Isabelle as she left him and saw Sarah standing there. A moment passed between them, as Jareth stood there with almost a shamed look on his face, waiting for Sarah to say something from her twenty feet away. Sarah didn't take but another moment before she bowed her head, and continued on passing the adjacent hallway. Jareth lowered his eyes in thought, sighing as if he had just been caught doing something extremely naughty. He had been, he thought to himself, and it wasn't any of Sarah's business to judge him for doing what every man does.

But, for the first time in his life, Jareth wished that she didn't see him. He wished that she hadn't caught him so exposed standing there with only a bathrobe, his hair looking like he just got out of bed and completely vulnerable. He always stood before Sarah as a regal man of power and for the first time, she saw him as a person. She was only supposed to see him as the Goblin King, not of someone harboring old feelings.

It struck Sarah with a strange tinge for a moment. She had seen the Goblin King in a different light, as if he had let his guard down. Not the way she had seen him in her chambers, but as a way that he wasn't supposed to be a certain character she had longed believed him to be. He was flesh, blood, bone and magic and to her, it was charming. Not charming in a way that her entire opinion of him had changed, but charming in a way that she'd forgotten he bled the same way we do. He was more than just that mysterious figure that haunted her dreams. He had come down to her level for a few moments when he confessed to her about the mind-reading spell. Perhaps, now, breaking him down to befriend him wasn't going to be so hard, anymore.

Miss Sophie came in that morning to raise Sarah. Upon entering the room, Miss Sophie sighed as she went to hang up the dress that Sarah had thrown so carelessly on the floor. She opened the windows to allow the light to flush the room and awaken their sleeping beauty that hid her face under the pillows.

"Get up, young girl. It's nearly nine o'clock and your day must begin. Lord Thaddeus has asked for your company at breakfast, and already you're keeping him waiting. I suggest that if you do not want me to throw ice water on you in your slumbering state, to get up or at least answer me." Miss Sophie called, rushing around the room with strict military poise.

Sarah quickly sat up in a shot, fearful that her keeper would do as she promised. The air outside had already started to turn quite chilly, indicating the seasons changing and the last thing that Sarah wanted was pneumonia in the Underground. Miss Sophie had started to fix her a morning cup of tea, when she was cut off by the young girl.

"Miss Sophie, can I have but one request, please?" Sarah quietly asked, fearful that she would lash out on her for the very idea.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Miss Sophie asked, fixing tea and rustling around in the closet.

"That you just let me fix my own tea? It's nothing personal, I just like it a certain way." Sarah held her tongue, ready to dive under the covers again, should Miss Sophie get angry.

Miss Sophie pulled her head out of the closet and glared back at the girl, as if she had just asked for a kidney.

"Please, ma'am. I like to fix it a certain way that my grandma used to. It's just a small request." Sarah softly pled.

Miss Sophie curved an eyebrow, appearing that she may not fly off at that moment, "That's fine, young Sarah. I understand the desire to feel more at home at this stage."

"Thank you." Sarah sighed; at least one thing was going to go her way with Miss Sophie.

"Now, get up!" In a split second, Miss Sophie hardened that moment of softness and ushered Sarah to get up and dressed for the morning.

Sarah met Tad for breakfast, and relieved Tad of any poor thoughts he might have felt he left with her. The truth remained the same, both with the book of Divine Signals and for Tad's secrets and they promised to only use it between themselves. Tad had Sarah's word to keep it private as well, and was comforted with the idea of another friend, even if temporary, he could confide in. The night before changed nothing and both were relieved that they had cleared the air. A night after drinking always causes a slight bit to worry.

The new day and confirmation of the Signal gave Sarah new strength to press on with the deal. She could no longer hide in Tad's shadows or in libraries, if she intended on befriending the King and receive a clear memory and a peaceful home back in New York. If she didn't start, she was never going to finish and now was the time.

Jareth sat in his study, sifting through letters and papers of diplomacy. His papers joining the kingdoms together seemed to involve further negotiations with other realms, and the work before him seemed to pile up and there never seemed to be enough messengers when needed. His thinking process of how to find a translator for the trolls' contract was interrupted with a knock on his door.

"Boq, it better be important and not having anything to do with the cellar being on fire, again." Jareth huffed; frustrated with the constant interruptions he'd had to endure all morning regarding ridiculous events.

"Well, if the cellar is on fire, that's a lot of wine to go to waste." Sarah said, closing the door behind her, to leave them in private. It had taken a lot of guts to even conjure a knock on the door, and she didn't want to be interrupted.

Jareth's eyes shot up from the jumble of words in a language he couldn't translate and was somewhat shocked she had grown so bold as to come into his study. He looked her over, noticing that she didn't appear to be shaking as much as the last time they were in close quarters together. He laid down his quill and slowly stood to welcome her. He didn't wish to frighten her, if she came on her own to see him, so he took extra caution to be aware of his every move.

"Good morning, Sarah. I have to admit that I never thought you would seek me out during your stay here, in a million centuries." He smoothly cooed. Her eyes remained on him, watching him as he made his way around to the front of his stone desk.

Her eyes dropped to his form to take in the heavenly sight in which he graced her. He was dressed almost as regal as the night before, but without the elaborate coat. His hair was perfectly straight, a few wisps hanging into his eyes, with the normal white and blonde streaks throughout. He leaned against his desk, crossing one leg over the other and crossing his arms over his chest, looking quite relaxed.

Sarah swallowed a bit; afraid to look directly into his eyes for fear that she would experience that euphoric tingling feeling, again, with him. "Yes, you're probably right. But, I've done some thinking."

Jareth raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Whatever could the girl have to say?

"I have a request, while I'm here." She stated, her eyes breaking through their barrier and lifting to meet his beautiful mismatched ones.

He was quiet for a moment, as if thinking that what she had to say mattered little to him. He licked his lips a bit, dropping his eyes to the floor to prepare what she might throw at him, this time. "And that is?" He humored her.

She looked deep into him and found the strength to summon, "I wish for us to be friends."

Jareth couldn't help but crack a small smile and tilt his head ever so slightly with his interest peaked. His eyes remained on her, watching as she looked on him for an answer. She amazed him, like usual, with the hidden strength she harbored in the deepest of her heart. When he gave her that challenge, she put on her adult mask and tromped through the Underground without any fear. Now here she stood before him, a grown woman, finding the same strength to confront him once again.

"Something else you wouldn't think of me in a million centuries?" She teased, waiting for him to say something further, rather than to just stand there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Something like that." He kept on grinning. He was pleased, yes, that she had made a move past the position of remaining as enemies. They obviously had some issues between one another, but it impressed him that she made such a bold first move. He knew her to be quite selfish, and this young girl had done a little bit of maturing while he was away.

"Well, say something more than just that. We're not getting anywhere if you keep saying rhetorical things." Sarah huffed, getting impatient. It had taken a lot within her to remain standing, for the very idea of him dangling this in front of her, made her skin crawl.

This time, he let out a laugh. He'd been holding it in, but whatever had struck him so funny, caused him to release a rather pleasant and friendly sound. The kind of laugh she heard of his before, sounded cruel and heartless. Seeing him with a genuine smile on his face was a new change, and it was well welcomed at that.

He uncrossed his arms and pushed himself off his desk to round on her. He stopped just shy of about two feet in front of her, enough for her to slap him and run or just slap him. Instead, he outstretched his hand as a peace offering.

Sarah jolted a little at the gesture, as if he was casting something on her she needed to be ready for. But, as he stretched out his hand in a kind offering, he looked legitimately honest. She still flashed him a glance, inquiring if there was anything further he wanted to say in the meantime.

"All right," He gave in, granting her quiet request that he say something further. After all, she did force him speechless, "I'll accept your request and grant it."

With that, she broke into a smile and took his hand to shake it. Finally...a draw.

"On one condition," he added, dropping his smile.

That was it. There had to be a catch. Nothing went smooth with this man and everything had something attached to it. She immediately dropped her hand, as well as her smile and was ready for it.

"What?" She huffed, waiting for a good excuse.

"That you have lunch with me, this afternoon." He teased, turning to return behind his desk. The room echoed with his boots clicking on the stone floor and Sarah stood there stunned.

Her frustrated frown began to break and she lowered her eyes to smile, feeling slightly embarrassed. She promised she'd meet him and quietly excused herself until later.


End file.
